<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor Entre Telas (YEJISU) by vigo98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664258">Amor Entre Telas (YEJISU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigo98/pseuds/vigo98'>vigo98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, F/F, yejisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigo98/pseuds/vigo98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia siempre aceptó que las decisiones fueran tomadas por ella aunque siempre agradeció su estilo de vida. Yeji es la nueva practicante en la empresa familiar. Juntas encontrarán una conexión única aunque la confianza será un constante problema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No, si Lia se diera el tiempo de contar las veces al día en que escuchaba la negativa ya no tendría tiempo de pensar en nada más. No, y su corazón se aceleraba y el pecho se le cerraba en molestia. Su día se resumía en eso, en negativas y suspiros que intentaban no demostrar el ahogo interno que sentía. Las noches se hacían eternas para evitar las pesadillas que atraían el cierre de sus ojos, jamás había sufrido de insomnio pero ahora deseaba auto inducirlo porque el silencio de las noches era mejor que el sufrimiento de sus sueños que le ahogaban más que la realidad.<br/>
Su alarma sonó pero sus dedos ya habían llegado al botón de término incluso antes. Ya casi había olvidado lo que era despertar con el sonido de su móvil y no dedicarse a deducir el momento para estirar su brazo. Se quitó la capa de tela que le cubría del frío nocturno y suspiró, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaba suspirando. Se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama y vio los rayos de sol traspasar sus cortinas. Aquello le hizo sonreír, era fanática del verano o todo lo que tuviera que ver con verano, aunque ya estuviese terminando.  —¿Va a tomar desayuno en la cama o pasará a la mesa? —La pregunta de la trabajadora del hogar le estremeció, estaba tan perdida en la vista que ni siquiera había sentido que la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta. Saludó a la trabajadora que abrió las cortinas de par en par, arruinando la pasividad que hace un tiempo había sentido. —Claro que no, debe venir a la mesa conmigo para terminar de organizar el día. Si se queda en cama tendré que esperar una hora. —Su madre ya estaba dentro de su habitación, pasando de inmediato a su walking closet para así comenzar a planificar su outfit del día. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que había despertado y su pieza ya estaba llena de intrusos. Extrañaba Europa. Extrañaba la soledad y el poder tomar sus decisiones.<br/>
Se sentó frente a las frutas y bebidas tanto frías como calientes, nunca entendía el afán de su madre de solicitar tanta comida cuando sólo eran ellas dos compartiendo el festín de alimentos que tenían entre ellas. —Ese no és el pañuelo que elegí, Jisu. —Bebió su café apenas sintió que su madre comenzara a hablar, al menos eso le daría unos segundos extras para diseñar una respuesta que dejaría contenta a su madre. La falda tipo escocesa, la blusa clara, las medias, los zapatos e incluso las joyas que llevaba eran completamente decisión de su madre pero no por eso estaba conforme. —Es linda la falda. —Respondió. Ese era su mejor escudo, le encantaba responder a las preguntas de su madre con cumplidos que desviaban su atención. Realmente le encantaba la falda, pese a no tener nada especial o que les diferencia de las miles de faldas escocesas que seguramente estaban ocupando alrededor del mundo en ese momento. —Tengo tres similares a ella, aún no las apruebo. Debemos innovar la próxima temporada. —Lia simplemente asintió, prefirió no iniciar una batalla artística tan temprano junto a su progenitora. La noche anterior había sido un fracaso, Lia llevó a ella bocetos de vestidos que llevaba preparando desde hace ya varios meses. Claramente su madre los rechazó todos pero sus aburridas faldas escocesas seguían siendo opción. Su madre era la directora y creadora de FOORY,  una marca de ropa sumamente exclusiva y que durante los años noventa había sido una de las marcas que impulsó la moda coreana al resto del mundo. Lia, casi como herencia, había heredado el amor por las costuras que su madre le enseñó desde pequeña, estudiando en Europa diseño habiendo llegado hace apenas unos meses para poder trabajar junto a su madre. FOORY estaba perdiendo espacio en el mercado, su ropa ya no era de romper esquemas y las últimas críticas de su temporada pasada habían terminado por sepultarle.<br/>
El taller creativo quedaba al lado de la mansión en la que Lia y su madre Minah vivían. Apenas entró al lugar se sintió en paz, su madre aún no llegaba y podía así revisar los bocetos que su madre había preparado sin tener que ocultar su opinión. Pasó las páginas totalmente aturdida, cómo era que su madre no notaba que se encontraba completamente estancada artísticamente. Sus ideas eran repetidas y había un claro patrón en cada una de sus prendas que no rompían los esquemas que en su momento hicieron de FOORY una gran empresa internacional. —Tu mamá tiene grandes expectativas. —La voz de Jinah le asustó, se trataba de la asistente personal de su madre. Ya llevaba unos cinco años trabajando a su lado y era probablemente la persona más agradable con la que podía compartir en ese taller. Jinah era hermosa, y sólo se llevaban por unos siete años, por lo que las conversaciones entre ellas fluían sin problema. —Me llegaron tus bocetos. —Los ojos de la menor se redondearon, era su forma de hacer notar que tenían toda su atención. Jinah se encogió de hombros y observó los bocetos en grafito que eran de autoría de su madre. —Tienes demasiado talento, Jisu. Pero tu mamá jamás haría algo así. —Aquellas palabras le partieron el corazón ya que si había alguien que conocía a su madre era Jinah. Y si había alguien que no se atrevería a mentirle a Jisu, también era Jinah.<br/>
¿En cuánto llegan los practicantes? —Su madre se adentró en el inmenso taller haciendo que sus tacones de seis centímetros hicieran eco en la especie de galpón que al estar vacío le hacían ama y señora de todos los sonidos fuertes del lugar.  Jinah de inmediato se alejó para seguirle el ritmo a su madre y responder todas sus dudas las cuales no eran de mayor interés para Lia. Tomó su móvil y actualizó su feed de Instagram, seguía a muchas modelos y otras marcas de ropa. Había un mundo en las prendas que veía y a su alrededor solo veía prendas que parecían destinadas a ese galpón donde nadie más las pueda ver. Buenas noches,  espero tengas un día hermoso. El mensaje de su novio le hizo sonreír pero luego le decepcionó. Eric estaba por irse a dormir cuando ella apenas comenzaba su día y no podía evitar cuestionarse cuánto tiempo de vida tendría su relación a larga distancia. Eric era un buen chico, y sin duda compartían demasiadas cosas en común. Se conocieron en Italia en una conferencia sobre arquitectura moderna, el asistir a ese lugar fue una decisión de último minuto ya que sentía que la arquitectura le ayudaría muchísimo para crear nuevos diseños y ahí estaba él. Sentado a su lado, tomando apuntes y copiando los dibujos proyectados por el profesor con un talento natural admirable. Lia no era el tipo de chica que complementa a los demás de la nada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Desde aquél momento se hicieron inseparables en su estadía por Europa, eso hasta que tuvo que volver a Corea.<br/>
¿Dejo esto aquí? —Saltó de golpe al sentir la voz de uno de los trabajadores del taller, no sabía qué pasaba aquel día en que parecía que todo el mundo le interrumpía hablando de la nada. Quizá debía dejar de soñar despierta y utilizar las noches para que eso sucediera. —Si, por aquí está bien. ¿Son las telas nuevas? —Seuncheol dejó las cosas en el suelo sin mayor cuidado y le asintió limpiando el sudor de su frente. Seungcheol era un joven que llevaba bastantes años trabajando en el lugar, era buen trabajador pero realmente no del gusto de la chica. Era un poco engreído y sus comentarios a veces le hacían reír por lo Don Juan.  —Igual y pesan menos que las maletas que trajo de Europa. —El sarcasmo le hizo reír, el chico se había portado muy bien con ella cuando volvió al país y le ayudó a cargar y ordenar el triple de cosas que se había llevado un par de años atrás. —Pensé que te había dado suficiente propina, si sabía que a los meses te ibas a seguir quejando a lo mejor debí haber contratado a otra persona. —Se agachó para poder revisar las telas, al menos su mamá seguía comprando la mejor calidad y el color tampoco era malo.  —Tal vez debió pagarme con una cita. —Llevó el cabello atrás de sus orejas y le vio desde abajo con una mirada de molestia, claramente en tono de broma. —Ya, vete a trabajar pervertido. Además seguro que cuando veas a las practicantes nuevas te olvidas de mí. — Dejó al chico ignorado después de eso y se acercó a su mamá quien ya estaba en su escritorio firmando formalidades. Se sentó sobre el mueble antiguo y observó a su progenitora desde su perfil. Ambas se parecían demasiado, Lia casi podía podía predecir su imagen en veinte años más tan solo al ver a su madre. —¿Acaso no hay suficientes sillas? —Los ojos de la mayor estaban pegados en los papeles en sus manos pero las palabras iban claramente dirigidas a su hija. —Me gustan las telas ¿Comenzarás con ellas hoy mismo? —Abusó de su método de defensa y la mirada de su madre se lo hizo saber. Se retiró del inmueble y quedó de pie muy cerca de ella quien negó con suma lentitud. —Quiero conocer a los aprendices e inducirlos a la marca. —Lia asintió y volvió a su teléfono, Eric ya no estaba en línea pero pese a eso le escribió rápidamente un mensaje cariñoso y que demostraba mucho que extrañaba de su compañía. Su madre la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella no sabía que su hija había encontrado el amor en el viejo continente pero sospechaba que las sonrisas frente a la pantalla de su móvil no iban dirigidas a las amigas que usaba como excusa. De pronto Lia comenzó a sentir que su estómago no estaba bien, las náuseas le ganaron al cuerpo y observó a su mamá con preocupación.—Voy a la casa y vuelvo. —No dio más explicaciones y se retiró del lugar corriendo. Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose extraña, no sabía si era una combinación de nervios y ansiedad o realmente había un problema con su cuerpo, de todos modos no tardó en llegar al baño y devolver todo su desayuno. </p><p> </p><p>¿Dónde se metió esa niña? —Preguntó Minah, buscando a su hija con la mirada periférica pero sin poder dar con ella. De a poco el estudio se empezó a llenar de jóvenes que se formaban uno al lado del otro con rostros llenos de nerviosismo y admiración por todo lo que había a sus alrededores. —¿Dónde está Jisu? —Susurró ahora la dueña de la empresa a su asistente quien revisaba su Ipad como era habitual verle. La alta y delgada ayudante devolvió la mirada a su jefa con preocupación. —Se ha indispuesto, hace poco me llamó una de las empleadas de la casa  y me informó que estaba haciendo reposo. — Minah estaba admirada por la forma en que su asistente parecía mantener absolutamente todo en orden. Enojada la madre desechó la idea de presentar a su hija a los presentes como un ejemplo de lo que era ser joven y trabajadora, de demostrar que Jisu era el futuro de esa empresa. —Son ocho, todos están en segundo y tercer año de diseño en la técnica de Seúl mayoritariamente. —Le recordó Jinah, obteniendo la información de la tableta y levantando la mirada contó a los estudiantes viendo que sólo eran siete, seguro a Minah no le gustaría eso ya que era adicta a la puntualidad.<br/>
Bienvenidos a todos. —El silencio se apoderó del estudio, todos los estudiantes vestían de forma formal y se veían bastante rígidos de tener a una figura tan imponente como la dueña de FOORY frente a ellos. —Mi intención aquí no es ser su mentora ni mucho menos quiero que me vean como alguien que estará trabajando codo a codo con ustedes. —La delgada mujer estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta mientras emitía dichas palabras con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le escucharan. —Quiero que sean sus propios mentores y que encuentren dentro de ustedes la inspiración que les ayudará a ser grandes diseñadores. —De pronto su mirada subió e hizo contacto visual con algunos de ellos, sin mayor impresión a los rostros que tenía frente a ella. —Yo no tuve a nadie, ni siquiera tomé clases de costura. Pero seguro que ustedes lo saben. —Choi Minah era una figura reconocida en el país y la mayoría de los practicantes conocían su biografía de memoria. —Aprovechen la materia prima que FOORY tendrá para ustedes y sean capaces de enfrentar el desafío con responsabilidad. Jinah les dará sus detalles, gracias. — Terminó entonces su discurso y se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio para seguir con sus formalidades.</p><p>Mierda, mierda. —El sudor corría por la frente de la joven Yeji mientras pedaleaba con fuerza. Sabía que irse de fiesta la noche anterior no era buena idea considerando que al próximo día iniciaba su práctica en FOORY. El despertador no había sido lo suficiente fuerte como para despertarla y su compañera de departamento no tenía señales de haber despertado incluso después de que la chica de cabello gris había salido. Su imagen era desaliñada y cualquiera que la pudiese ver en ese momento diría que no era más que una chiquilla despistada que iba atrasada a algún lugar, no una estudiante de diseño a punto de iniciar su practica en una de las empresas de diseño más exclusivas del continente. Las rejas de la mansión estaban abiertas y no se dio el tiempo de apreciar lo enorme que era la casa pues según recordaba las instrucciones decían que debía pasar directo a la parte trasera, el estudio principal de FOORY la saludó. Era un galpón grande, el exterior hecho de vidrio seguro haría de dicho lugar muy claro y fácil de trabajar. Dejó su bicicleta afuera sin preocuparse de ponerle seguro ni nada, amarró su cabello en una cola de caballo e ingresó al lugar sin siquiera haber recuperado su respiración.<br/>
Volteó la cabeza para ver que los jóvenes de su edad ya estaban en cubículos o en mesones grandes trabajando, al parecer se había perdido toda la inducción y era la única atrasada. —¿Hwang Yeji? —Su cuerpo giró para poder encontrarse con una mujer alta y guapa, "woah", pensó Yeji al verla. Reaccionó rápidamente y asintió para hacerle saber a la pelinegra que efectivamente era ella. —Llegas tarde. —Sus miradas se cruzaron y de inmediato se sintió juzgada por la mayor, ni siquiera sabía quién era. —Perdón, tuve un inconveniente y no volverá a pasar. —Su reverencia de noventa grados hizo que la asistente sonriera, le pareció adorable su expresión de preocupación y aceptó que su disculpa era honesta. —No puede volver a pasar, soy Im Jinah. Asistente de la señora Choi y la responsable de que cumplas los objetivos propuestos en tu plan de estudios. Además, te evaluaré. —Yeji se encontró con la mano estirada de la mayor y estiró la propia para saludar ahora de forma más cercana. —Soy Yeji, prometo no volver a llegar tarde, señorita Im. —La mayor asintió y comenzó rápidamente a escribir cosas en su tableta, de pronto Yeji recordó que tenía que volver a respirar por lo que liberó un fuerte suspiro. —La señora Choi se toma muy en serio la puntualidad por lo que tu castigo será trabajar en el salón trasero, cortarás y separarás telas todo el día. Sígueme. — Como si el tiempo fuese oro en ese lugar, la alta avanzó rápidamente haciendo que Yeji tuviera que trotar para seguirle el paso.<br/>
Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, en el papel que te voy a dejar salen todas las medidas y códigos de telas que vas a necesitar. El horario de almuerzo es a las tres en punto y tienes cuarenta y cinco minutos para volver. Tenemos descuento en una cafetería a quince minutos de acá pero todo eso está en tu correo. Los baños están en el pasillo de la puerta izquierda que pasamos hace un rato, si tienes alguna duda estaré afuera con los que si llegaron a la hora, ¿correcto? —Yeji sólo asintió y de pronto se encontraba sola en un salón pequeño a comparación con el lugar donde todos trabajaban. "Genial, cortar telas", pensó con un rostro inexpresivo. Leyó entonces el papel que había mencionado su jefa y comenzó a ver las telas que estaban ordenadas con los códigos que aparecían en el mismo torpedo que le habían dejado. La verdad es que Yeji no imaginaba que su práctica iba a comenzar así. "Ni siquiera me gusta FOORY", se quejó en voz alta mientras acomodaba una de las telas sobre el mesón milimetrado. Por un descuido no pudo postular a las marcas que quería y terminó con una de las opciones menos deseadas. FOORY era una de las empresas de diseño más grandes de Asia pero estaba desprestigiada entre los jóvenes y el estilo alocado de Yeji definitivamente no podían ir de la mano con una empresa tan recatada y estirada como se había vuelto FOORY.<br/>
Yeji llevaba por lo menos una hora cortando y clasificando telas, era un trabajo excesivamente monótono y aburrido. Su único contacto había sido con un chico desagradable que había pasado a buscar unas telas, se notaba que era el típico hombre que buscaba mujeres para meterse en sus pantalones. Estaba recordando ese desagradable momento cuando tropezó con una caja que le hizo caer al suelo. —Genial, lo que faltaba.—Tomó de inmediato su tobillo, sintió que dolía más de lo normal. Rápidamente su enfoque se fue al objeto que la había hecho caer. Era una pequeña libreta que abrió producto de la curiosidad, eran bocetos de vestidos y conjuntos. Maravillada comenzó a hojearlos hasta que dio con un vestido que le quitó el alma y se la devolvió al cuerpo, apenas era un boceto en grafito y números a los costados que no entendió. Se puso de pie apoyando el tobillo que ya estaba mejor, comenzó a analizar el boceto y entendió que los números no eran más que códigos, eran los códigos de las telas con las que estaba trabajando. Tomó entonces muestras de dichos colores y las puso sobre el mesón para así poder imaginarse el diseño completo. —Es genial. —Suspiró, totalmente enamorada de la idea que se complementaba en su cabeza. Sacó entonces un maniquí y lo posicionó a su derecha, tocándolo mientras su mirada seguía fija en la libreta para así ver las distribuciones y pensar cómo funcionaban en la anatomía humana. —¿Quién te dijo que podías ver eso? —La libreta fue arrebatada de su mano y su cuerpo empujado lejos del maniquí. Quedó apoyada contra uno de los mesones y vio la figura delgada que le había hecho desconcentrarse.<br/>
Per...perdón, ¿la libreta es tuya? —Preguntó aún algo perdida y con el corazón acelerado por el susto que se había llevado. Con la libreta apegada contra su cuerpo Lia asintió, realmente no era una persona agresiva pero había perdido la cordura cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien desconocida revisando su mayor tesoro. —Perdón, no quise empujarte. —Se disculpó sin dejar el pequeño cuaderno alejarse de su cuerpo ni por un segundo. Yeji sonrió y levantó las manos, como diciendo que era culpable de todo. —No debí entrometerme, encontré la caja y la curiosidad mató al gato. —Confesó acercándose un poco, con algo de temor de que la joven tuviera otra reacción como la de hace unos momentos. —Me dejé llevar por uno de los bocetos que vi, no debí tomarlo si no era mío. Soy Yeji, ¿igual eres practicante? —Preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia que hizo que la contraria bajara los hombros, relajando su cuerpo. —Uhm, sí. Soy Lia. — Lia estiró su mano y su cabeza corrió a mil por horas preguntándose qué rayos estaba diciendo, no tenía sentido haber dicho eso. —No debí dejar la libreta ahí, perdón. —Ahora había mayor amabilidad entre ellas y sus manos se juntaron en un agradable saludo. —¿También te mandaron a cortar telas por llegar tarde? —La pálida chica se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué decir, asintió sin que sus labios emitieran sonido y mordió su labio para luego dejar su libreta sobre el mesón, observando las telas. —¿Ya habías trabajado aquí antes? ¿cómo sabías los códigos de las telas? —Lia maldijo en su cabeza la cual comenzó a pensar a mil por hora para así poder dar con una respuesta que fuese convincente. —¿Conoces COLOR2? Al parecer usan los mismos códigos que las telas que tienen acá, sólo busqué los números allí. —Yeji asintió con la respuesta que se le dio y se acercó a Lia para ver y sentir las telas con sus manos. —Ese diseño está precioso, Lia. Deberías presentarlo a Jinah ¿La conoces, no? Se ve seria pero es muy guapa. —Un ruido extraño salió de la boca de Jisu, realmente era divertido ser una igual para alguien, aunque se le hacía extraño actuar como que no sabía nada de lo que hablaba la otra. Si tan solo supiera que hace nada la misma mencionada había rechazado su trabajo porque no sería del gusto de su mamá. —Uhm, no. No va muy con el estilo de FOORY. —Se excusó parafraseando a la asistente de la dueña de la empresa, seguro sería una respuesta convincente. Yeji asintió y suspiró. —Es cierto. Pero tus diseños son mucho mejor que todo lo que ha hecho FOORY en los últimos cinco años. —Jisu ahora se volteó para verla mejor, era imposible no interesarse en aquello. —¿Qué opinas de FOORY? —Preguntó para así obtener más información sobre la imagen que tenía su empresa familiar. —FOORY es genial, no me mal interpretes. Pero su ropa es aburrida y mira a todos los aprendices que llegaron, todos vestidos tan perfecto y sin nada de rebeldía. —Le encantaba saber que su opinión no era única, y que era compartida por alguien más. No respondió más y comenzó a guardar las telas, la verdad es que no sabía que alguien iba a estar en esa zona. Lo que muchos no sabían era que dicho lugar era el estudio original de FOORY, fue ahí donde la mayoría de las piezas que conquistaron al mundo fueron confeccionadas y donde ahora Lia hacía a escondidas los trajes y vestidos que su madre jamás vería. —¿En qué te ayudo? —Preguntó la pelinegra que luego comenzó a recibir instrucciones de la contraria para así poder cumplir con los requerimientos de Jinah.</p><p>¿En qué año vas? —Preguntó Yeji, de pronto sintió que sería bueno conocer a su compañera de castigo para hacer más amena la situación. —Uhm, primero. —Respondió rápidamente Lia mientras cortaba unas telas oscuras, siguiendo los patrones que había dibujado Yeji ya que habían llegado al acuerdo de trabajar en conjunto. —Con razón nunca te vi, yo voy en cuarto. Ya casi termino. —La mayor se volteó entonces para ver el trabajo que hacía la chica que apenas había conocido, estaba impresionada por la facilidad que tenía para seguir los patrones. Ella sin duda alguna la había tenido difícil cuando estaba en primer año. Después recordó los diseños que había dibujado y se animó a llegar a la conclusión de que Lia realmente tenía un talento natural. —Si llegas a necesitar ayuda, pese a que no creo que así suceda. Puedes contar conmigo. —Casi como si estuvieran en los principios de los 2000, Yeji tomó un papel y escribió su número de teléfono para después deslizarlo hasta donde estaba la menor. Las mejillas de Lia se enrojecieron por el gesto y agradeció con una leve reverencia. —Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. —Se guardó el papel dentro de una de las hojas de su libreta y continuó con su trabajo. Realmente no entendía la razón por su timidez pero había algo en ella que le intimidaba un poco, quizá se debía a su pequeña pasada por su libro de bocetos. Había algo en ella que le hacía dudar constantemente de sí misma y quizá por lo mismo nunca era capaz de mostrar su trabajo a cualquiera, sin duda Yeji había traspasado una barrera que pocos habían saltado. Aunque la chica no lo había hecho de forma intencional. —Ya es hora de almorzar, la asistente me dijo que había un lugar cerca ¿te animas a ir? —La invitación le tomó por sorpresa pero de inmediato se negó, ya había mentido suficiente por un día y no había razón para exponerse a ser delatada por cualquiera de las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar. —Tengo cosas que hacer. —La respuesta le había dolido levemente a Yeji, realmente tenía intenciones de conocerla mejor y tener alguna amistad en el trabajo. Por educación decidió no insistir y aceptó la respuesta, intentando ocultar su decepción. </p><p> "¿Qué hice?", pensó Lia apenas se pudo encerrar en su habitación. Tomó su móvil para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que seguramente su madre llegaría al lugar en unos pocos minutos, se quitó la ropa y decidió ponerse la pijama. Rápidamente se introdujo en su cama y cerró los ojos esperando que nada de lo que había hecho fuese conocido por su madre. —Aquí estás. —Maldijo rápidamente en su mente al escuchar la voz de quien menos quería ver, se volteó para poder quedar con el rostro en dirección a la puerta y se encontró entonces con su madre en el marco de la puerta. —Me dijeron que estabas enferma. —La mujer de estatura promedio se acercó hasta poder sentarse en el borde de la cama de su hija, la palma de su mano se posó en la frente de Jisu y negó con la cabeza. —No tienes temperatura ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre? —Rápidamente Jisu se sentó y negó con la cabeza, formando una suave sonrisa en el rostro para así calmar a su madre. —Seguro me cayó algo mal del desayuno, no es necesario llamar a papá. Perdón por faltar en el estudio. —Un suave beso cayó en su frente, a veces la mujer podía ser muy dulce cuando se trataba de su hija. —Bien, aduladores como siempre. —El cabello corto de su madre acentuaba aún más sus facciones asiáticas y eso la hacía verse más joven de lo que realmente era. Se alejó luego la madre de Lia y leyó su teléfono. —Tómate unos días de reposo ¿si? No te apures con ir al estudio, Jinah tiene a los niños bien controlados. —Una risa se escapó por los labios de la joven al pensar en los practicantes como niños. Cuando su madre al fin salió de la habitación Jisu suspiró, realmente había sido un día muy extraño y por alguna razón creía que se acercaban cosas interesantes. Sobre todo luego de conocer a Yeji.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Shot, shot, shot, shot! —La música retumbaba en el pequeño departamento que Yeji y Ryujin compartían, la última estaba sobre la mesa mientras vaciaba un pequeño vaso que contenía alcohol. Las dos roommates habían decidido invitar a algunos amigos para una pequeña junta de despedida al verano y dar el comienzo de otro año de estudios y trabajo. Si se tuviera que definir aquel grupo, las palabras adecuadas serían difíciles de encontrar, todos se conocían desde su época escolar y era tradición tener una junta antes de volver a la rutina que comenzaba al culminar el verano. Eran un poco noobs pero bastante divertidos, la confianza entre las seis chicas y el chico del grupo era única y absolutamente nada podría romper aquello. —Ryujin olvida que mañana comienza la universidad. —Molestó Yeji bebiendo de su vaso con alcohol, la noche para ella era tranquila y no planeaba beber más de lo que se había propuesto. Después de todo, al parecer su amiga le iba a necesitar luego de la cantidad de alcohol que estaba consumiendo. —No puedo creer lo lejos que hemos llegado. —La voz de Momo le hizo voltear la cabeza para así prestarle atención a la rubia que parecía tener la vista perdida en la nada. —Todavía somos jóvenes. —Replicó la menor, intentando hacer que su amiga dejara aquel tono de nostalgia que no le gustaba.— Lo sé, pero mira en el momento de nuestras vidas en el que nos encontramos. —La mayor se acomodó para que ahora pudieran verse las caras sin problema. —Estás por comenzar tu cuarto año de moda y pronto serás una diseñadora. En mi caso, si todo sale bien, podré ir a Estados Unidos con la beca de baile. —Los ojos de Momo brillaban al mencionar aquello. —Creo que será nuestro año, Yeji. En serio lo creo. — Ahora ambas parecían compartir la ilusión que se transmitía de parte de la que inició la conversación. De pronto los largos brazos de Jeonghan se enredaron en el cuello de Momo para darle una especie de abrazo, acompañado de un beso en su mejilla. —¿De qué hablan? Están perdidas en su mundo. —A decir verdad las chicas estaban tan metidas en su conversación que parecía que la música y fiesta a su alrededor se habían pausado. —Es culpa de Momo, se pone sentimental cuando bebe. —Se excusó Yeji, tomando del vaso vacío de su amiga para ir por más del licor que bebía, dejando a los rubios solos. El departamento no era muy grande pero había suficiente privacidad entre una habitación y otra por lo que se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver a dos de sus amigas besándose apasionadamente, rió al pensar en lo incómodo que debía ser besarse entre el refrigerador y la estufa a gas. —Mas les vale no pasar de los besos porque la última vez terminé durmiendo en el sofá por culpa de ustedes. —Dejó de prestarles atención ya que su concentración se fue a preparar el trago para su otra amiga. <br/>La noche se fue calmando al paso de las horas, eso era lo bueno de su grupo de amigos. Bebían, disfrutaban, bailaban pero al fin y al cabo eran buenas personas. Yeji se mantuvo de anfitriona gran parte de la noche, repartiendo tragos y cuidando de su amiga que al parecer quería beber como si al día siguiente no tuviese algo importante que hacer. —Ryu, ya es hora de ir a la cama. —Se odió un poco por arruinarle el mood a Ryujin, se veía entretenida escuchando música junto a Mina pero realmente notaba por el rostro de los demás que ya era hora de terminar el evento. Jeonghan, Momo y Dahyun se habían ido hace un rato por lo que ahora solo quedaban las mejores amigas y la pareja.  Mina y Nayeon pasarían la noche con ellas ya que vivían muy lejos a diferencia del resto que se había ido en grupo a sus respectivos hogares. Ryujin finalmente sucumbió ante las palabras maternales de su amiga y fue acurrucada para dormir, había tanta confianza entre las dos que muchas veces sus actitudes parecían de más que hermanas. <br/>Esa niña se va a arrepentir de todo lo que bebió. —Suspiró Yeji al volver al comedor, comenzando de inmediato a ayudar a la pareja que ordenaba el lugar. Sus amigas eran un par de años mayores pero aquello no se notaba debido a la personalidad que tenía la menor. —Todavía es joven, tendrá suficiente tiempo para ser aburrida y arrepentirse de sus errores. —Nayeon hablaba mientras metía basura en una bolsa negra, por suerte no había mucho que ordenar y rápidamente acomodó el sofá para que ella y su novia pudieran dormir en el lugar. Se dieron las buenas noches y Yeji finalmente quedó sola en su habitación. Arregló su outfit para el día siguiente y comenzó su rutina nocturna, saltándose algunos pasos debido a que el cansancio invadió su cuerpo. Revisó sus redes sociales y finalmente se dispuso a dormir, esperando que todo saliera bien al día siguiente. <br/>--<br/>—¿Quién te dijo que podías ver eso? —Se tropezaron todos sus pensamientos en el momento que aquella voz le interrumpió. La libreta que había encontrado la había distraído lo suficiente como para quedar petrificada en su lugar luego de escuchar a la joven frente a ella. —Per...perdón, ¿la libreta es tuya? —Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca y sus latidos comenzaron a sentirse más regulares. Luego escuchó las disculpas ajenas por un supuesto empujón del cual no se había percatado, su cabeza realmente estaba en cualquier lugar menos ese, sus palabras pertenecían a cualquier conversación menos a la que sostenía realmente. Cuando la conversación se calmó y fue civilizada por fin Yeji pudo darle sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Generalmente no era del tipo que iniciaba conversaciones, ni mucho menos del tipo que le hacía notar su interés a otras personas. Lia la cautivó a través de sus diseños y una necesidad natural creció en ella para así poder obtener más de ella. Fue por eso que antes de despedirse no se arrepintió de entregarle su número, algo descabellado en su actuar, pero lo hizo de todas formas. No entendió bien cómo una chica de primero era capaz de crear algo así, ni mucho menos de haber logrado entrar a FOORY. La marca no era del gusto de Yeji pero sin duda no era tan fácil entrar a ella como aprendiz. ¿Entrar en primer año? Imposible. El resto de su mañana pasó volando, el trabajo se volvió ligero con la compañía y las conversaciones fluían pese a que todo se trataba de moda, diseños y gustos. <br/>La decepción se sintió amarga por un par de minutos después de haber sido rechazada, creía que salir con Lia fuera del taller le abriría puertas para conocerla más allá de la mente artística que ya había introducido. Aceptó que no todos desean tener una relación fuera del trabajo y se dispuso a caminar al local para obtener su almuerzo. Rápidamente dio con un pequeño grupo de chicas, reconoció los rostros del taller por lo que consultó si podía sentarse junto a ellas. —¡Claro! Soy Seulgi, ellas son Sooyoung e Irene. —La chica de ojos de gato le presentó al resto de mujeres, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presentó. <br/>—No te vi en el taller, ¿acaso llegaste tarde? —Preguntó Seulgi, parecía ser la más extrovertida del grupo. Yeji asintió mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich. <br/>—Me enviaron a cortar telas toda la mañana, por suerte tuve compañía y se hizo algo más ligero.  —La atención de Irene fue a Yeji, dejó su sándwich de lado para así poder conversar mejor. —¿Compañía? Yo te vi llegar tarde, pero luego no vi a nadie más. <br/>—Se llama Lia, la verdad no sé. Me dijo que era de primero, quizá estaba citada en otro horario. —Yeji no le dio importancia, encogiéndose de hombros para luego continuar con su sándwich. <br/>—Quien sea, es muy suertuda. —Ahora habló Sooyoung quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.  —Nuestra amiga Yerim postuló y fue rechazada, entrar a FOORY en primero es casi imposible. —Las palabras de la chica de labios grandes le hizo sentido a Yeji, realmente pensó lo mismo cuando escuchó a Lia mencionar eso. —Tampoco me suena su nombre, al menos nunca de parte de Yeri. —Agregó Irene, Yeji comenzó a sentirse intrigada ya que todo sobre aquella chica de ojos redondos comenzaba a sentirse como un misterio. Tomó su móvil, esperando recibir algo de un número desconocido. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse insegura sobre lo que había hecho. “¿Acaso le escribiría? Debí pedirle el número”, pensó ya que realmente la posibilidad de que la ajena le mandara un mensaje era muy poco probable. Decidió entonces revisar sus chats grupales, una carcajada salió de sus labios luego de leer a Ryujin quejándose de sus clases con resaca. Continuó bajando para comprobar que las chicas y Jeonghan le respondían con bromas, incluso agregando fotos y vídeos de la noche anterior. —¿Algún novio? —Preguntó Seulgi, la chica realmente estaba bastante entrometida pero sin ser molesto. —No, no tengo novio. Estoy leyendo un chat con amigos. —Las demás chicas asintieron, Irene por otro lado vio algo molesta a Seulgi, las demás entendieron el sentimiento que producía leer mensajes divertidos. —Dame tu número. —Sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica de en medio la cual tenía los ojos pegados en su móvil. —Haré un grupo entre las cuatro,así nos mantenemos comunicadas sobre el trabajo. —“Eso es lo que hace la gente normal”, pensó Yeji sintiéndose realmente estúpida por la forma arcaica en la que intentó mantener contacto con Lia. <br/>...<br/>Al volver al taller Jinah felicitó a Yeji por su avance en la mañana, estaba impresionada con la cantidad de telas que había logrado organizar y como premio por eso le dejó volver a los trabajos habituales junto al resto de practicantes. <br/>—¿Todo bien? —Fue la misma ayudante la que se acercó a Yeji, la joven se encontraba con la mirada perdida, así como buscando algo o más bien a alguien. —¿Se te perdió algo? —Continuó el interrogatorio, la menor negó rápidamente con la mirada. —No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dejado escapar del castigo. —Comentó la alta mujer, alejándose junto con el ruido de sus tacones. —Disculpe. —Jinah se giró sobre su eje para poder atenderla. —De hecho sí, ando buscando a alguien. —Las tijeras quedaron sobre el mesón para que así la conversación pueda ser más íntima, acortando la distancia entre ellas. —La chica con la que estuve organizando telas, ¿acaso sigue castigada? Porque si es así no me parece justo que yo pueda estar acá, no hubiera avanzado todo eso si no fuera por su ayuda. —De pronto Yeji se sintió nerviosa y bajó la mirada, evitando el contacto visual. <br/>—¿Quién te ayudó? No envié a nadie contigo, ¿me estás diciendo que no fuiste la que ordenó las telas? —La mujer ladeó su rostro para así demostrarle que estaba consternada y confundida con sus palabras. —Lia. Lia me ayudó. —La menor mordió su labio inferior, estaba realmente asustada por la situación. Jinah tomó su iPad y comenzó a revisar la lista de estudiantes sin encontrar el nombre mencionado, a decir verdad lo hubiera recordado ya que no era un nombre habitual. —No, señorita Hwang. No hay nadie con ese nombre, a lo mejor fue un fantasma. —Jinah dejó pasar el tema volviendo a alejarse de la joven que ahora estaba completamente confundida. A medida en que avanzaba la mujer sacó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente: “¿Por qué hay alguien preguntando por Lia?”. El mensaje fue dirigido a Jisu, quien extrañamente se había indispuesto y decidió no volver a la jornada de la tarde, de pronto comenzó a imaginar que era otra cosa lo que había provocado su desaparición. No tuvo tiempo de seguir indagando en teorías ya que su jefa se le acercó con algunas dudas sobre el avance de temporada. <br/>...<br/>¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste como cinco horas con una chica que resultó ser todo un misterio? —Yeji tenía el cuello estirado hacia atrás, viendo la luz sobre sus cuerpos con suma dedicación. —Eso es lo extraño, nadie la vio ni sabía de su nombre. —Bajó la mirada, riendo al ver a Ryujin comiendo un trozo de pizza sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. —A lo mejor te lo imaginaste. —El rostro de la mayor se endureció, no había pasado los últimos diez minutos hablando de una chica para recibir ese tipo de respuesta. —¡Perdón! —Ryujin levantó los brazos, entendiendo que su respuesta no fue bien recibida. —Es que no tiene sentido, Yeji. A lo mejor no trabaja ahí y su nombre lo inventó. —Esa ya había sido una de sus teorías, pero no le convencía ya que la chica parecía saber de moda e incluso sobre la marca. —A lo mejor es una obsesionada con FOORY que fue rechazada para trabajar ahí y simplemente se coló en el lugar. —Ahora su amiga obtuvo toda su atención, esa conclusión si le hacía sentido, pese a sonar como el argumento de una película. Realmente Ryujin era una chica sumamente inteligente, su imagen algo desordenada y su comportamiento errático hacía que muchas personas se llevasen una impresión equivocada de ella. —Puede ser. ¿Crees que la vuelva a ver? —Los labios de Yeji se abultaron, pese al misterio y las posibles mentiras sentía que algo le atraía de Lia, deseaba saber todo sobre ella. —Si la vuelves a ver le tienes que hacer muchas preguntas. —Ryujin dio un sorbo a su cerveza, Yeji le observó asqueada, no entendía cómo podía beber alcohol luego de todo lo que habían consumido la noche anterior. —No puedo hacer eso, Ryujin. Creo que si la vuelvo a ver, debo seguir su juego, si me pongo toda agresiva y sospechosa podría espantarla y no verla nunca más. — Después de todos los minutos de conversación por fin tenía toda la atención de la chica de pelo corto. —Te gustó. Esa chica fantasma te interesa. —Las mejillas de Yeji se acaloraron, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó el plato sucio para ir al fregadero y comenzar a limpiarlo. —No es eso, Ryu. Es que realmente tengo curiosidad, además sabes que ya no quiero nada con nadie —No teniendo suficiente, su amiga se sentó en el estante de al lado para seguir molestando a su amiga. —¿Es linda? —Yeji asintió. —Así como lo veo, además de ser tu chica misteriosa, esa tal Lia es tu crush. —Ryujin tomó una manzana y se fue del lugar sin hacer más que pedirle silencio ya que iba a estar transmitiendo en vivo. <br/>Luego de quedar sola y terminar con la limpieza, Yeji se lanzó sobre el sofá viendo su teléfono sin notificaciones. —Aparece, Lia. Necesito saber quién eres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como siempre Jinah fue la última en dejar el taller, si había algo que Minah amaba de Jinah era aquello. La mujer apenas tenía veintiocho años pero para la dueña de FOORY su profesionalismo era de esos que solo se encontraban en los trabajadores antiguos, era su empleada más preciada y por todos los años que llevaba también se consideraba parte de la familia. Antes de irse, Jinah decidió pasar a la casa en la parte frontal del terreno. Saludó a la empleada para informarle que pasaría a ver a Jisu, excusándose con la preocupación que le causó escuchar que estaba indispuesta. Luego de tantos años trabajando para Minah, ya conocía la mansión como la palma de su mano. Subió las largas escaleras y tocó la puerta de la única joven del hogar. Escuchó la aprobación para entrar y se dispuso a confrontar a Jisu. Apenas entró pudo leer la expresión de la joven, al parecer no esperaba el encuentro. Al pasar los años Jinah comenzó a ver a Jisu como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Consultó la mujer que con confianza se sentó en el borde de la cama, encontrando a Jisu sentada en su escritorio. La menor dejó su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y giró su silla para que así pudieran estar una frente a la otra. —Estoy bien, unnie. —La voz de Jisu era exageradamente baja, conociéndola, Jinah pudo entender que la menor se arrepentía de algo o bien tenía algo guardado en la garganta. —Nunca contestaste mi mensaje así que me vi en la obligación de venir a preguntar. —La joven que llevaba una cola de caballo mordió su labio inferior, había sido atrapada en su extraña mentira.<br/>—Te diría que lo puedo explicar, pero realmente no sé. —Jinah se quedó inexpresiva, no estaba comprendiendo nada. <br/>—Entendí que cuando estabas en Europa tus amigos te decían Lia ¿o no? —Jisu asintió y Jinah entendió que la menor no tenía muchas ganas de continuar con aquella conversación. —¿Por qué Hwang Yeji dijo que estuvo trabajando toda la mañana contigo? ¿Es eso cierto? —Nuevamente Jisu asintió, la personalidad de Jisu era extraña. Con el tiempo y debido a la dura personalidad de su madre, la joven tenía problemas para expresar sus pensamientos al igual que sus sentimientos, a veces Jinah quería meterle las manos en la boca y obligarla a decir algo. —Jisu, necesito que me digas más. Yo supuse que eras tú, pero realmente necesitas explicarme qué estás planeando. —Finalmente Jisu suspiró, poniéndose de pie para dar algunos pasos dentro de su habitación, el desorden en su caminar provocaba cierto orden en su cabeza.<br/>—Los bocetos que te mostré, ¿los recuerdas? —Hicieron contacto visual por lo que Jinah asintió. —Por algún motivo Hwang Yeji los vio y entré en pánico. —Jisu recordó su reacción agresiva e incluso lo confrontacional que había sido con la otra. —Me dio vergüenza decirle quién soy… Realmente admiró mi trabajo y dijo cosas positivas. —La menor le vio con los ojos brillosos, era emoción. —No quería admitir que todos mis trabajos vivirán en esas libretas y jamás se harán realidad. No quería que se sintiera incómoda y que me viera como su par. ¿Crees que una empleada de mi mamá diría que mis bocetos son feos? Eso no pasará jamás, las personas nunca son sinceras cuando saben quién soy. —Por un momento Jisu pensó que iba a llorar, odiaba que Jinah siempre le llevaba al borde de sus sentimientos haciéndola hablar de aquella forma.<br/>—Yo siempre soy sincera contigo. —Respondió la mayor, quien en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía en sus brazos.<br/>—Jinah, eres familia. No eres una empleada, ni mucho menos. —Suspiró Jisu humedeciendo la tela de la ropa ajena. Jinah abrazó a la menor con más fuerza, acariciando su espalda con cuidado y haciéndola sentir acompañada. —Mira, si todo este juego con esa niña te hará sentir bien entonces tienes mi apoyo. —La alejó un poco para que así pudieran verse de frente, Jisu sonrió. —Le puedo decir que efectivamente eres una de las practicantes pero que por ahora estás a prueba y sólo puedes estar en la zona de cortar telas. —El plan era realmente improvisado y existía una gran posibilidad de que se hundiera al día siguiente. —A Minah no la podemos embobar, tu mamá no es fácil de engañar. —Jisu sabía que era cierto, de todos modos las cosas eran tan inciertas en cuanto a lo que pasaba con su madre que creía lo que iba a hacer. —Yo me preocuparé de ella. Gracias unnie, eres la mejor. —Jinah asintió para finalmente soltarla y secar las lágrimas bajo sus ojos. —Jisu, en todos los años que he trabajado para tu madre jamás vi a alguien con tanto talento. Ella realmente no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo pero en algún momento vas a tener que tomar una decisión que favorezca tu trabajo. No quiero que se pierda todo el talento que tienes, ¿si? —Jisu asintió y luego de que la mayor la pudo calmar, se despidieron. <br/>Luego de aquella conversación, Jisu rodó sobre su cama, ¿será que algún día iba a tener la fuerza para enfrentar a su madre? Extrañaba tanto estar en Europa y ser libre de mostrar su personalidad, no creía volver a sentirse así antes de compartir aquella mañana con Yeji. Tomó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo, el número seguía ahí pero temía dar el paso. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir el número, cuando estaba a punto de enviar un mensaje su puerta se abrió de par en par. Entrando en pánico bloqueó el teléfono y metió su papel bajo la almohada. —¡Jisu! —Aquella dulce y emocionada voz retumbó en su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces Jisu se puso de pie, abrazando a la delgada chica con fuerza. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Exclamó la más baja, su corazón latía fuerte de emoción. —¡Quería sorprenderte! —Exclamó su amiga cuando finalmente se soltaron, Jisu mantuvo sus manos tras la cintura de su amiga. —Chaer, estás hermosa. —Ambas acostumbraban a decirse cosas bellas apenas estuvieran juntas. —¿Y tú? ¿Te has visto? Te ves guapísima. —Sabían que aquel modo de conversación era poco compartido por las personas a sus alrededores pero ellas eran felices así. <br/>—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó Jisu, ambas se sentaron sobre el sofá que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación de la chica, se encontraba al lado de una ventana con vista al taller de FOORY.<br/>—Llegué en la mañana, almorzamos en familia y cuando por fin me soltaron corrí acá. —Ambas se veían emocionadas, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. <br/>—Me has hecho tanta falta, me debes contar absolutamente todo de tu viaje. No puedo creer que estuvieras en Europa cuando yo ya estaba de vuelta. —La mayor sonaba molesta, pero obviamente no había seriedad en dicha expresión. Se tomaron de las manos y Chaeryeong sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas. <br/>—Estuvo hermoso, realmente era lo que necesitaba. Compré tanta ropa. —Ambas rieron, si había algo que compartían era el ver las compras como una especie de rehabilitación. —¡Y la comida! Creo que engordé como cinco kilos. —Las risas invadieron la enorme habitación de Jisu, hacía tanto que no ocurría aquello. —Estás preciosa, qué dices. —Se quejó Jisu, sabiendo la sensación de querer comer todo lo que ofrecía la cocina Europea. —No más que tú, mi Jisu. —Chaeryeon se acurrucó en los brazos de su amiga y se quedaron en silencio un rato, absorbiendo sentimientos. <br/>—Entonces… ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer durante el año? —Chaeryeong le vio ofendida pero finalmente asintió. <br/>—Me inscribí para estudiar publicidad. —Jisu reaccionó con una expresión divertida, ambas habían estudiado juntas desde los cinco años y luego de terminar la escuela Chaeryeong había estudiado psicología, periodismo y economía. Al ser la única hija mujer de la familia y además ser la menor, los padres de Chaeryeong la mimaban en exceso por lo que no les interesaba que cambiase de carrera universitaria año tras año.  —Espero te guste, Chaer. Realmente necesitas algo que te apasione además de comprar ropa por el mundo. —Había sinceridad en sus palabras, pese al exceso de felicidad que irradiaba de la menor, Jisu sabía que su amiga no se sentía bien con aquel vacío de no saber a qué dedicar su vida. Desde que eran niñas ambas habían tenido todos los lujos, Chaer por ser la niña mimada de papá y Jisu por ser la única para Minah. —Gracias Jisu, eres la mejor. —La menor se soltó para luego ponerse de pie, caminando lentamente hacía la cama de su amiga. —Entonces… —Continuó sentándose en el lugar. Jisu pudo leer su expresión y rápidamente se puso de pie e intentó alcanzar a su amiga antes de que hiciera lo que sabía que haría. —¡Oh, Choi Jisu! —Exclamó Chaeryeong mientras ambas peleaban por robarse el papel que antes se encontraba guardado bajo la almohada de la menor. —¡Yah! Suelta, es mío. —Tanto tironeo terminó haciendo que el papel se cortara en dos. Ambas vieron su pedazo de papel con seriedad, arrepentidas de haber actuado de forma tan infantil. —¿Por qué tienes un número de teléfono guardado bajo tu almohada? ¿Acaso estás de infiel? Seguro lo aprendiste en Europa, oí que son todos unos pervertidos.—Jisu mordió su labio, odiaba que nunca podía ocultar algo a su amiga. <br/>...<br/>—¡Corre, corre, corre! —Ryujin tenía algo de sudor en su frente, su diestra clickeaba con rapidez mientras que su zurda se concentraba en hacer los movimientos correctos en el momento adecuado. —¡Debes poner la bomba, yo te cubro! —La voz resonó en su oído, de inmediato se concentró en presionar los botones que le permitieron hacer lo indicado. —¡Listo! ¡Al túnel de la izquierda y detonamos! —Una sonrisa de orgullo se coló en sus labios cuando su personaje se detuvo dentro del túnel, a los pocos segundos llegó su compañera y un botón hizo que sus parlantes se movieran con el sonido de una bomba. "YOU WIN" la pantalla en negro y las letras blancas le hicieron saber que se había acabado y que habían logrado su propósito. —Woah, eso fue difícil. —Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, no había notado lo tensa que estaba. Arregló su cabello y observó el chat que había en la pantalla secundaria. "Eres genial", "Son la mejor dupla", "Espero nunca dejen de transmitir", "Ryudaeng es la mejor", "Dubu y Ryudaeng son increíbles". Ryujin levantó sus brazos para hacer corazones con sus dedos. —¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Más de un millón de comentarios y cien mil espectadores. —La voz de Dahyun sonó y Ryujin no hizo más que sonreír sin dejar de leer los comentarios positivos. —Dubu, yo creo que rompimos nuestro récord. —Pudo ver en su tercera pantalla que Dahyun asentía. —Bueno chicos, es hora de despedirnos. Transmitimos por cerca de 5 horas y Dubu y yo tenemos que descansar. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión! —Exclamó Ryujin, omitiendo las despedidas de Dahyun ya que quería quitarse los audífonos por un momento. Masajeó su cuello y luego notó que su amiga ya había cortado la transmisión. <br/>—Estuviste genial, Dahyun. —Habló ahora más fuerte ya que al no tener el micrófono de sus audífonos tuvo que ocupar uno de los que tenía sobre su cabeza. <br/>—Ni lo digas, por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos. —Dahyun seguía con los audífonos puestos, observando la cámara para así visualizar mejor a su amiga. Hace un par de años Dahyun y Ryujin habían decidido iniciar un canal de youtube para hacer gameplays y transmisiones en vivo, lo que había comenzado como un hobbie las llevó a ser unas de las youtubers más vistas. "Ryudaeng y Dubu" eran estrellas en el mundo de los videojuegos, ganaban tanto dinero que Ryujin pudo comenzar a pagar su universidad sin tener que pedirle dinero a sus padres además de poder pagar por la renta del departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga. Por otro lado Dahyun ocupaba su dinero para coleccionar juguetes únicos y pagar su universidad, además de un piso bastante cómodo. —¿Vas a cenar ahora? —Preguntó Ryujin mientras se concentraba en cerrar las aplicaciones y dejar descansar su computadora principal. —Ajá, Momo preparó unos sándwiches para cenar. —Los ojos de Ryujin se clavaron en la pantalla que mostraba a su amiga, estaba evitando el contacto visual probablemente ocupada en lo mismo que hacía ella antes. —¿Estás con Momo? —Un gesto algo picarón se formó en el rostro de la chica de  veintitrés años, Dahyun le seguía evitando. —Si, pasó la noche acá y todavía no se va. —Contestó Dahyun dándole atención finalmente a ella. —Ya sé lo que vas a decir, no lo digas. —Ryujin levantó sus manos con un gesto que significaba que no iba a decir nada, aunque no se aguantó.  —Dahyun, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto. Ustedes dos ya no son niñas, a lo mejor podría resultar algo serio entre ustedes. —Notó cómo su amiga descansaba sobre su cómoda silla de gamer y negó con la cabeza. —Ya tuvimos la conversación, Momo está concentrada en su carrera y honestamente yo también. No hay por qué complicar las cosas. —Ryujin sabía que las cosas ya eran complicadas entre ellas, sabía que Dahyun llevaba años amando a Momo incondicionalmente. Desde que eran niñas eran amigas, de hecho Ryujin y Yeji se hicieron cercanas a Momo gracias a la amistad de Dahyun y Ryujin. Todo ese tiempo Dahyun soportó novios, novias y amores de Momo sin importarle nada, ella siempre era la persona a la que Momo volvía y hace unos años que las dos amigas habían iniciado esa extraña relación sin nombre. Una relación donde el sexo no faltaba, las quedadas a dormir, los besos en las noches de borrachera pero nunca pasaba nada mas. Ryujin pudo hacerse la teoría, luego de la fiesta en su departamento y los tragos, Momo debe haberle pedido a Dahyun pasar la noche con ella y obviamente Dahyun no fue capaz de negarse. Seguramente habían tenido sexo en la noche, quizá en la mañana igual y ahora iban a cenar para que luego Momo la dejara sola, sola y triste. —Bueno, no te diré nada más. Cuídate, ¿si? —Dahyun asintió y la conversación terminó.<br/>...<br/>—¿No me vas a responder? —Lia seguía viendo los cuatro números en el resto de papel que tenía en su mano, estaba algo decepcionada por eso además de nerviosa por las preguntas que recibía de su amiga. <br/>—No es lo que piensas, jamás sería infiel y no soy una pervertida. —Volvieron a observarse, Lia sabía bien que era una chica con principios por lo que su dedo amenazante frente al rostro de su amiga seguramente le había dejado las cosas claras. —Ni mucho menos con otra mujer, pensé que me conocías. <br/>—Está bien. —Chaeryeong le devolvió su pedazo de papel, esperando que todavía sea entendible. —Me explicas entonces. Te has puesto demasiado nerviosa cuando te pregunté por el número, de pronto me dices que es de una chica y luego te pones toda secreta. — Lia suspiró y finalmente decidió contarle toda la historia, absolutamente todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Cuando por fin terminó, Chaeryeong ya estaba de pie dando vueltas en la habitación de su amiga, un hábito que se habían pegado entre ellas y que ninguna recuerda quién comenzó.<br/>—¿De verdad Jinah aceptó? —Lia asintió, sabía que todo eso era extraño pero no quería renunciar a la idea de hacer una amistad distinta, con alguien que no la viera de la forma en que todo el mundo la veía. <br/>—Mira, si bien me encanta todo el misterio no creo que funcione. —Lia sabía aquello, pero no le importaba que dure poco, podía soportar que la linda sensación que tuvo aquella mañana dure apenas unos días. Al menos serían días especiales. —Lo sé, pero también siento que va a valer la pena. —Chaeryeong asintió. Si había alguien que comprendía por todo lo que estaba pasando Jisu, esa era Chaer. La menor se acercó, arrebatando los pedacitos de papel de la mano de su amiga quien ahora no peleó por ellos, estaba rendida. Con cuidado Chaeryeong los juntó para hacer que el número se viera completo. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear el número para luego guardarlo. —¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Lia con confusión, Chaer puso su mano frente a ella para indicarle que no se mueva ni haga nada. Terminó por usar ambas manos y finalmente dejó su teléfono sobre el colchón. —Le escribí a Yeji. —Lia liberó un agudo grito y tomó el móvil de su amiga para ver el mensaje Disculpa por desaparecer así, Yeji-ah. Tuve un inconveniente ¿nos vemos mañana? Soy Lia por si no lo has notado. Jisu releyó el mensaje un par de veces, vio a su amiga sin creer lo que había pasado. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Chaeryeong sabía que su amiga sonaba algo molesta, por eso decidió explicarle su razón. Jisu jamás se armaría del valor de escribirle, por eso lo había hecho ella además que Chaeryeong tenía su teléfono con protección para que no pudieran ver su nombre ni su imagen de avatar. —Tranquila, jamás sabrá que el teléfono no es tuyo. —Lia masajeó su su frente, intentando batallar contra el dolor de cabeza que sabía estaba por aparecer. —“Pensé que jamás me ibas a escribir, realmente espero nos veamos mañana. Descansa bien, Lia”. Mh, al menos es educada. —Chaeryeong leyó en voz alta el mensaje al que contestó con un emoji de corazón. Al menos eso calmó a la mayor, por ahora no se veía sospechosa, lo malo es que ya no había escapatoria, sí o sí se verían al día siguiente. —¿Salimos a cenar o qué? —Preguntó Chaeryeong, con un tono de voz que realmente tranquilizó a Lia, su amiga realmente sabía cómo romperle los huevos pero al mismo tiempo la contenía y mimaba como ninguna otra persona. —Relájate, va a estar bien. Yo invito la cena. <br/>...<br/>Lia estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, parecía reflexionar frente a su reflejo. De alguna forma logró que su madre la dejara quedarse otro día en casa, argumentando que seguía indispuesta lo cual terminó en una pequeña pelea, Minah no estaba de acuerdo con su irresponsabilidad de salir a cenar con Chaeryeong cuando se encontraba mal del estómago y la obligó a visitar a su padre en la tarde. La joven seguía pensando cómo haría que su progenitora no se diese cuenta de que todo ese tiempo iba a estar en el taller mientras fingía estar en cama recuperándose, suspiró ya que realmente ese era el menor de sus problemas. —Es ahora o nunca. —Habló consigo misma en voz alta, tomó su libreta y caminó por los pasillos de su casa esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Usó una de las puertas traseras que daban con su patio, el lugar realmente estaba muy cuidado ya que su madre tenía paisajistas que habitualmente arreglaban la armonía del lugar además de un jardinero que a diario cuidaba cada detalle del lugar. Sabía que si alguien la veía caminando sobre el césped sería reprochada, por suerte nadie la vio y sin problemas llegó al taller. Se agachó para no ser visible por ninguna de las ventanas, finalmente llegó a la que quería y la deslizó con cuidado. Sus ojos se fijaron para comprobar que no había nadie y con un pequeño salto logró meterse por la ventana de uno de los baños. Arregló su camisa y se escabulló hasta llegar a aquella sala trasera en donde sabía que estaría segura, al menos de ser encontrada por su madre. Apenas entró notó la silueta de la chica con la que sabía que se encontraría. La joven se dio media vuelta y finalmente quedaron de frente.<br/>—Lia, pensé que no vendrías. —Yeji llevaba un pantalón oscuro, algo suelto para su delgada figura y un sweater del mismo tono del pantalón. Su cabello estaba trenzado, Lia notó una pequeña cadena en su cuello. —Te dije que vendría, cumplo mis promesas. —Yeji sonrió, la menor se veía bastante diferente al día anterior. Usaba jeans y una camisa blanca algo suelta además su cabello estaba tomado en una cola de caballo ajustada. —Tuve que pedirle a Jinah que me dejara venir acá de nuevo. Pensaron que estaba loca por querer pasar otra mañana cortando telas en la zona de castigo. —Lia sonrió, aquello realmente era muy considerado por parte de la mayor. —También me dijo que solo tomabas práctica en la mañana por un problema con tu horario, lamento oír eso. —Jisu anotó en su cabeza que le debía algo muy costoso a Jinah a cambio de todas esas mentiras. —Así es, ya sabes como son las clases. —Eso no era mentira, Jisu había vivido en carne propia lo que eran horarios jodidos que arruinaban planes. —En todo caso no me quejo, así tengo mucha más libertad de hacer lo que quiero aquí. —Yeji cuestionó aquello pero no lo dijo. En ese lugar solo podían cortar telas y hacer lo que Jinah les indicaba. <br/>Ambas se encontraban realizando el trabajo indicado. —¿No crees que este color se vería muy bien para el vestido que diseñaste? —Lia tomó la tela en sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar aquel inerte pedazo de tela transformado en el vestido que ella misma había diseñado. —Es cierto, creo que se vería bien. —Asintió la menor, doblando la tela y dejándola en un costado de la mesa. —¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Yeji. —Es un retazo nada más, nadie va a notar su ausencia. —Aseguró Lia, la mayor se sintió un poco nerviosa ya que por algún modo lo sentía como robar pero decidió quedarse callada. —¿Quieres hacerlo? El vestido —Agregó antes de que su compañera asintiera. —¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? —Yeji se tomó un momento para pensarlo, no era su primera práctica por lo que sabía que el labor de ellos era simplemente acatar las instrucciones de sus jefes, armar las estructuras indicadas y de vez en cuando aportar con ideas que muchas veces eran desechadas. ¿Hacer tu propio diseño? Casi impensado, es por eso que la idea de su compañera le revoloteó en la cabeza. —Podemos hacerlo, pero nadie se tendría que enterar. —Jisu asintió, sería su secreto. —Tenemos un trato, pero primero debemos conseguir un poco más de tela que aquello. —Señaló el retazo solitario en la esquina, ambas acordaron que cuando veían algo de un buen tamaño que no fuese necesitado afuera lo usarían para su diseño. <br/>—Jinah dijo que eras un fantasma. —La atención de Jisu se fue de inmediato a ella, estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo con las telas por lo que para poder escucharla bien dejó todo de lado. —La primera vez que le pregunté por ti, incluso las niñas con las que me junté pensaron que eras todo un misterio.—Lia no pudo evitar las risas, realmente siempre se vio como una persona tan sencilla que ser considerada un misterio le hacía sentir especial. Lia se acercó a Yeji, puso su mano sobre la ajena y le dio un suave apretón. —¿Si fuera un fantasma sentirías eso? —Preguntó sin soltar el agarre. Yeji se sintió nerviosa, por alguna razón su pulso tomó un ritmo irregular y su corazón comenzó a latir algo más fuerte. —No, definitivamente no eres un fantasma. —Contenta con su respuesta, Lia volvió a su trabajo dejando a Yeji petrificada algunos segundos en su lugar. <br/>—¿Vives muy lejos de acá? —Lia estiró sus dedos, luego de varios minutos cortando y doblando telas debía hacer algo para aliviar los típicos dolores articulares. —Mh, a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en bicicleta, comparto departamento con una amiga. ¿No te da curiosidad que la dueña de la empresa viva aquí? Pensé que alguien con su fortuna viviría en las afueras de la ciudad o algo así. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Aquel comentario lo había escuchado antes, a decir verdad la fortuna familiar era enorme debido a la grandeza de la empresa y así mismo su padre tenía un muy buen empleo. A su mamá siempre le gustó tener control sobre todo es por eso que quería tener su taller principal lo más cercano a ella. El taller, y así mismo la casa se encontraban cercanas al centro de la ciudad y destacaba bastante aquella residencia en dicho lugar. —Mh, como a dos horas pero una amiga me trae. Vivimos juntas. —El remordimiento le comió el estómago, odiaba mentir pero todo se sentía tan bien, no quería confesar aún. —Mh, supongo que a Minah le gusta estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurra en su taller. —Yeji se sentó sobre el mesón para así dedicarle toda su atención a Lia. —Eres muy irrespetuosa, ¿eh? —Ambas rieron, Lia no había tenido problema de mencionar a su madre por su nombre pero sabía que Yeji no lo haría, después de todo se supone que era su jefa de la que hablaban. —¿Tienes novio, Lia? —La menor decidió imitar sus acciones y sentarse a su lado, asintiendo ante su pregunta.<br/>—Bueno, algo así. —Yeji volteó su rostro para poder continuar con el contacto visual, a decir verdad su respuesta le había apenado un poco pero todavía había algo de oportunidad. —Mh, ¿un amigo con beneficios? —De inmediato Lia negó totalmente avergonzada ya que ella jamás haría algo así y últimamente había recibido muchos comentarios sobre su pervertismo inexistente. —Es una relación a larga distancia. —La boca de Yeji formó una "O" y Lia sonrió. —No estamos pasando por el mejor momento, es difícil mantenernos en contacto y me comienza a afectar. —Hasta este punto, Lia jamás había hecho públicos sus problemas con Eric, aquello le sirvió para aceptar que efectivamente había problemas entre ellos. —Espero lo puedan solucionar. —La mano de Yeji fue la que ahora se posó sobre la ajena, ambas sonrieron ante lo bien que se sintió. —¿Qué hay de ti, Yeji? ¿Algún chico en el corazón? —Yeji de inmediato negó, hace ya mucho tiempo había aceptado que los chicos no eran para ella y era bastante pública con respecto a eso. —No me gustan los chicos. —De pronto Lia consideró retirar su mano pero no quería hacer sentir a Yeji como que no la aceptaba por lo que se arrepintió, dejándola ahí. —¿Tienes novia? —Yeji volvió a negar, ya llevaba un tiempo soltera y tampoco sentía atracción por nadie. —Estoy soltera y planeo estar así hasta graduarme, no quiero que nada interrumpa mis sueños. —<br/>—Me parece genial. ¿Volvemos a trabajar? Nos quedan unos minutos antes de que me tenga que ir. —Yeji se bajó de la mesa ante la propuesta de Jisu y ambas se pusieron a trabajar. <br/>—Espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con tu novio, pero si hay algo que aprendí con el tiempo es que si hay cosas que están destinadas absolutamente nada se impondrá en el camino. Las cosas se darán de alguna forma u otra. —La atención de Lia se fijó en el perfil de Yeji, sus palabras sabias la hacían ver incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era. <br/>—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias, Yeji. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía—.<br/>—Yo adoro conversar con un fantasma. —Las risas nuevamente inundaron el lugar, era tan cómodo y alegre entre ellas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golpeó la parte trasera de su móvil un par de veces, creía que de esa forma la persona al otro lado de la línea sería advertida de forma automática de que su teléfono estaba recibiendo una llamada de ella, claramente Lia no poseía ese talento y su llamada no fue atendida. Tiró el aparato sin un poco de delicadeza y el golpe contra el suelo la estremeció, rápidamente se estiró en su cama al lado contrario y dejó que la mitad de su torso saliera de la plataforma para poder tomar su preciado móvil. Aquello era como si un humano le pisara la cola a su gato y luego corriera arrepentido a acariciarle y pedirle disculpas. Fue en esa extraña posición que su madre la encontró, la mujer se había tomado un tiempo de sus labores para asegurarse de que su hija estuviera mejor de los malestares que le habían impedido ir a trabajar los últimos días. Ambas hicieron contacto visual, Lia rápidamente se compuso y volvió a su cama, dejando su teléfono sobre sus piernas. —Hablé con tu padre. —Minah cortó el contacto visual ya que estaba ocupada leyendo algún mensaje de texto que seguramente tenía relación con el trabajo. —Dijo que pases por su consulta en unos minutos, Seungcheol te está esperando afuera con el auto y no pongas excusas. —No hubo tiempo para continuar con la conversación, la mayor ya se había esfumado y Jisu sabía que las palabras de su madre no tenían mayor interpretación.<br/>Se observó al espejo rápidamente, no había mucho que hacer ya que sus ánimos no estaban para cambiar su outfit. Se puso algo de perfume y revisó por última vez la pantalla de su móvil donde no había ninguna notificación, lo guardó en su cartera y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para no hacer esperar al joven que le llevaría al hospital. Se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, deseando no ser vista por su madre quien tendría una larga lista de razones por la cual una señorita no debería ser vista junto al chofer.<br/>—No te ves enferma. —Bufó Seungcheol con una mirada divertida.<br/>—No te veo conduciendo. —Respondió Jisu sin ganas de entrar en los jugueteos infantiles del chico, Seungcheol llevaba un tiempo trabajando en el taller como para darse cuenta cuando alguna de sus jefas no se encontraba de buen humor. Puso en marcha el vehículo y comenzó a conducir rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba el padre de Jisu. Seungcheol era el tipo de chico que no pensaba mucho antes de hablar, Minah decía que era imprudente pero buen trabajador mientras que Jisu sentía que necesitaba que alguien le ponga un par de riendas y le explique que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que él creía. —Cada día te pareces más a tu madre. —Jisu volteó los ojos ante las palabras de quien conducía, sabía que iba a ser imposible que el trayecto fuese silencioso y calmado. —No deberías hablar así de la mujer que te da trabajo ¿no crees? —Abrió un poco la ventana para sentir el aire fresco, al menos eso le haría sentir un poco mejor. Seungcheol se encogió de hombros casi como queriendo decir que era inocente y que Jisu había inventado cada cosa que había salido de sus labios. —Deberías enseñarme a manejar, así no tendría que depender de ti cada vez que quiera salir. —Seungcheol estuvo a punto de decir algo imprudente, de hacerle saber que era labor de su padre enseñarle a manejar pero algo le detuvo. —O tal vez deberías aprender a usar el transporte público, no es tan difícil, ¿sabías? —Tampoco iba a decir algo amable, no sería una conversación entre ellos si algo así ocurriera. Jisu decidió no responder ya que sentía que el mayor tenía razón en sus palabras, cuando vivía en Europa usaba el transporte público a diario pero era distinto en Corea. En los países donde estuvo todo el mundo usaba el transporte público, en cambio en el país Asiático su madre le había mal acostumbrado a ciertos lujos, lujos que extrañamente pudo dejar ir cuando no se encontraba en su hogar pero que volvieron a penas se bajó del avión que la trajo de vuelta.<br/>Agradeció al joven cuando se bajó del vehículo y le recordó que no era necesario que espere por ella, tenía otros planes. —Espero no te pierdas en el metro. —Molestó Seungcheol antes de irse del lugar. Jisu se quedó con un par de insultos rodando en la punta de su lengua pero finalmente decidió caminar dentro del enorme edificio donde trabajaba su padre. Desde su vuelta había estado apenas una vez con su padre, habían quedado de cenar juntos para poder ponerse al día pero hasta la fecha no había sido posible. Tomó el elevador que le llevó al tercer piso del edificio y continuó su camino hasta ver la placa con distintos nombres, entre ellos el de su padre. Paró en el mesón donde estaba la secretaria que rápidamente le reconoció. —Señorita Jisu, creo que la última vez que la vi por acá apenas dabas tus primeros pasos. —Aquello era falso, pero sonrió educadamente ante la señora que siempre le hablaba a Jisu como si fuese una bebé que de un día a otro se convirtió en mujer. —Tengo entendido que su padre le está esperando, adelante. —La menor se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y entró a la consulta de su padre. Seguramente su turno estaba por terminar ya que le esperaba sentado tras su escritorio sin su bata que le diferenciaba del resto de los humanos, frente a ella estaba su padre y no el doctor Choi. —Mi hermosa princesa. —Jaejin se puso de pie y estrujó a su hija entre sus brazos, Jisu no pudo evitar sonreír y corresponder al abrazo que su padre le ofrecía. —Tu madre me dijo que estabas indispuesta, ¿qué anda mal? —Jisu se alejó de su padre y tomó asiento en una silla que seguramente era ocupada por los pacientes, su padre se apoyó contra su escritorio y le vio desde la distancia. —Mamá está exagerando, solo tengo un poco de dolor de estómago. —Cruzó sus piernas y observó que su padre caminaba a un estante donde habían varios remedios. —No creo que algo de lo que tenga aquí te pueda ayudar, pasamos por la farmacia y vienes a cenar con nosotros, ¿te parece? Seguro que Yuna estará feliz de verte. —Jisu sonrió ante el nombre de su hermana, de pronto entendió todo. Cuando Jisu se quebró un brazo practicando deportes su madre la llevó a uno de los mejores traumatólogos del país, cuando su primer periodo llegó comenzó a tener visitas periódicas con su ginecóloga y además de eso iba a citas periódicas con un médico general. Su madre era extremadamente estricta cuando se trataba de su salud por lo que no tenía sentido que un cirujano plástico como su padre fuera el encargado de revisar por un dolor estomacal.<br/>Sus padres la tuvieron bastante jóvenes, Jaejin todavía no terminaba de perfeccionarse en la medicina y su madre ya era bastante conocida en el mundo de la moda. Jisu nunca tuvo la historia completa de cómo sus padres se enamoraron, pero sí sabía que ella no fue planificada y que su nacimiento fue el causal del matrimonio entre ambos. Ella siempre tuvo la sensación de que sus padres se esforzaron bastante por hacer de los tres una familia funcional, incluso todavía cree que su madre no volvió a tener relaciones sentimentales porque la desilusión de su primer amor había sido muy grande. De forma resumida, Minah estaba pasando por su mejor momento en cuanto al crecimiento de FOORY y el impacto en la moda en Asia. Para ella habían dos prioridades marcadas y esas eran Jisu y FOORY. Jaejin era su marido, pero era difícil mantener una vida marital cuando quieres ser madre presente y la directora de una empresa emergente, pese a todo eso Minah jamás esperó encontrar a su esposo acostado en su propia cama con una modelo bastantes años menor que ella. Se separaron de manera silenciosa y como revancha, Minah decidió que la relación de Jaejin con su hija no sería tan cercana como el anterior hubiera deseado. Se veían de vez en cuando, pero siempre con alguna niñera que hacía todo por la pequeña y los tiempos eran bastante reducidos. Con el tiempo, Minah aceptó que no había sido correcto pero esa reflexión llegó muy tarde, Jaejin ya estaba casado con esa modelo que terminó siendo el verdadero amor de su vida y además ya tenían una hija con la que Jaejin había logrado un fuerte lazo, un lazo que ella había impedido que tuviera con Jisu. Lamentablemente la relación entre Jisu y Jaejin nunca logró ser realmente cercana, pero por otro lado Jisu y su hermana tuvieron un click instantáneo. Yuna adoraba a su hermana mayor, era la persona a la que pedía consejos y contaba cada uno de sus secretos. Yuna veía a Jisu como el más grande modelo a seguir y por otro lado Jisu sentía que su hermana menor era como el amor de su vida. Quería estar en cada paso que Yuna tomaba, no había error que se repitiera en su hermana, la mayor siempre se iba a asegurar el bienestar de la menor.<br/>El camino hacia la farmacia fue silencioso, al menos su padre tenía buen gusto en música y suaves melodías hacían del silencio algo cómodo. Esperó por unos minutos a que su padre entrara a la farmacia para luego volver con una caja que pasó a su hija. —No saben muy bien, pero seguro te harán sentir mejor. Me aseguraré de que comas algo liviano en la cena. —Jisu agradeció y asintió a las palabras de su padre quien ya había puesto en marcha el vehículo. La joven estaba texteando a su madre para avisarle que iba a cenar con su papá, aunque probablemente ella misma había planeado el encuentro. —Tenemos que pasar por Yuna a la escuela de baile y vamos a la casa, ¿está bien? —Jisu aplaudió, demostrando así su emoción de poder ver a su hermana menor. Yuna estaba en un momento de su vida en que quería probarlo absolutamente todo, estaba en el equipo de basquetball de su escuela y en el de teatro, además de las clases de baile que tomaba desde los trece años. Creía genial que su hermana fuese tan activa, pero desde que volvió al país era casi imposible conseguir un tiempo libre para pasar con la menor. Jisu no era de tener rencor a las personas, pero no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela esperando que algún chofer fuese por ella cuando podría ser su padre el que la recogiera.<br/>Se bajó del vehículo sola, le había pedido a su padre que le deje ir por Yuna para así sorprender a su hermana. Revisó la hora y notó que seguramente ya había terminado la clase de baile de la menor, los grupos de amigos saliendo del edificio le confirmaba aquello.  Pasados un par de minutos se comenzó a preguntar si acaso su hermana había salido sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, rechazó la idea ya que era imposible para ella no encontrar a Yuna. Se adentró en el edificio, de inmediato la música inundó sus oídos, caminó a una sala de estar y dio vueltas sobre su eje para ver si acaso estaba por ahí su hermana. —¿Jisu? —Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando escuchó esa voz tan familiar, se volteó y vio a dos chicas rubias. La más alta corrió en su dirección y la aplastó en un fuerte abrazo. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Yuna no la soltó de sus brazos, observando con atención el bello rostro de su hermana mayor. —Ando con papá, te quería sorprender. —La respuesta automática de Yuna fue estrujarla todavía más, no era siempre que podía tener a su hermana mayor junto a ella. —Oh, ven. —La rubia tomó a la morena de la mano, tirándola cerca de donde estaba la otra rubia con la que hace un rato conversaba. —Momo, te presento a mi hermana mayor. Ella es Jisu. —Ambas hicieron una leve reverencia y se saludaron con educación. —Media hermana, por eso es tan enana. —Jisu golpeó a la menor con su codo mientras la otra chica se reía ante la divertida interacción de las hermanas.<br/>—Momo es una de mis tutoras de baile, es increíble. —Jisu expresó su impresión con su expresión facial mientras asentía.<br/>—Yuna es una muy buena estudiante, muy talentosa. Espero que no nos deje por el teatro. —La alta de inmediato negó, si bien adoraba la actuación el baile era su pasión.  —Jisu, deberías venir a alguna de las prácticas, no te vi antes.<br/>—Mi hermana es una chica muy ocupada, apenas viene llegando del extranjero. —Aquello era una manía de la menor, le encantaba responder por Jisu ya que sabía que su hermana no era muy buena con las palabras, a Jisu no le molestaba.<br/>—Mmm, ojalá no te vayas pronto. La próxima semana tenemos un evento y Yuna tendrá un momento especial. <br/>—No me lo perdería por nada, estaré un buen tiempo acá. —Jisu presionó el brazo de su hermana para así asegurarle que estaría para ver su presentación. —Vamos, papá nos está esperando. Fue un gusto, Momo, espero verte la próxima semana.<br/>——<br/>Dahyun abrió la puerta del departamento como si se tratara de su casa, su rostro se iluminó al ver a Momo la cual entró rápidamente y se desplomó en el sofá. —Ugh, estoy tan cansada. —Se quejó con los ojos cerrados mientras Dahyun se acercaba a ella, colgando su chaqueta y cartera en uno de los colgadores que habían. Momo estiró su mano para recibir la botella de cerveza que le pasaba Ryujin. —¿Largo día? —La rubia asintió mientras la menor se sentaba a su lado, bebiendo también de una cerveza. Dahyun se sentó en el sofá frente a ellas y Yeji le acompañó, ambas estaban relajadas y no tenían ganas de beber nada todavía. —Apenas unas semanas tuve de descanso pero mi cuerpo duele como si no hubiese bailado hace un año. —Bebió de su cerveza viendo a sus amigas. Ryujin le prestaba atención mientras bebía, Dahyun tenía los ojos pegados en ella mientras que Yeji no dejaba de ver su teléfono lo cual no era usual en la menor. —¿Y a Yeji qué le pasa? —Preguntó Momo, viendo a Ryujin quien probablemente tendría la respuesta para todo lo que aconteciera a Yeji.<br/> —Quiere invitar a alguien a una cita pero es una gallin… ¡Auch! —La chica se quejó cuando un cojín no le permitió continuar con su oración. De pronto Ryujin tenía la atención de todas, menos de Yeji que simplemente le vio feo y continuó escribiendo en su móvil. Momo movió su atención a Yeji esperando obtener alguna respuesta de su parte, pero no hubo reacción alguna. —¿De quién hablamos? —Preguntó Momo, con entusiasmo de saber qué estaba pasando.<br/>—Yeji conoció una chica en el trabajo, la quiere invitar al evento de la noche pero se anda dando vueltas sin hacerlo. —Explicó Ryujin, obteniendo por fin toda la atención de la aludida.<br/>—Ya la invité. —Su voz era seca, no estaba molesta pero sin duda no le gustaba que hicieran de una simple invitación un espectáculo. —Y no es una cita, ¿acaso vienes a una cita conmigo también, Ryujin? —Preguntó Yeji con algo de diversión, irían en grupo a un evento de moda que un amigo de Yeji había planificado. —Ew, no. Aunque éstas dos sí. —Apuntó a Momo y luego a Dahyun, haciendo que la rubia volteara los ojos ya que Ryujin solía ser mucho a veces. <br/>—L… Lia, ¿Lia? —La cara de Dahyun era confusa, Yeji escondió su móvil rápidamente al notar que su amiga estaba leyendo el nombre de la persona con la que se estaba escribiendo. —¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿De dónde es tu amiga? —Preguntó Dahyun ante la mirada amenazadora de Momo, quien no estaba de acuerdo con entrometerse en la privacidad de los demás. Yeji se encogió de hombros ya que no se había dado el tiempo de pensar en lo particular del nombre de la chica. —Suena extranjero. —Se metió Momo, olvidando su molestia ante la chica con el cabello de mechas.<br/>——<br/>—Extrañaba mucho estar así. —Suspiró Yuna, acurrucada con su hermana sobre su cama mientras escuchaban música suave que hacía del ambiente algo muy delicado y tranquilo. —Ya no quiero que te vayas de nuevo. —Jisu comenzó a reír, caminando a el tocadiscos para así cambiar la música a algo que fuese un poco más movido, se quedó con las Spice Girls. —No pienso irme pronto, acepté trabajar en FOORY. —Yuna se sentó en el borde de la cama para así prestarle atención a la mayor, la preocupación estaba plasmada en su rostro. —¿En serio? Pensé que no harías eso. —Los ojos de Jisu estaban pegados en el disco que giraba ya que aquello le relajaba.<br/>—A lo mejor es mi momento, Yuna. Quiero demostrar que soy capaz de trabajar codo a codo con mi mamá.<br/>—Mira, si hay alguien que desea que eso suceda soy yo. A tu mamá la conozco poco pero por lo que me dices no es una mujer fácil. Pero hasta ahora no ha hecho más que reprimirte como artista. —Yuna ya era una chica grande y a estas alturas sus conversaciones eran mucho más profundas de lo que eran antes de que Jisu se fuese de viaje.<br/>—Ella me envió a Europa, Yuna. Pagó para que tuviera todos los conocimientos que tengo y siento que debo devolverle la mano por eso. —La rubia asintió, sabía bien a lo que se refería su hermana y aquello era algo que admiraba de la mayor, sin duda también compartían ese sentimiento. —Está bien, pero realmente quiero que te impongas y le demuestres al mundo lo talentosa que eres. —Jisu caminó a su hermana y la aplastó en un abrazo, estaba tan orgullosa de la linda mujer en la que se había convertido.<br/>Habían pasado varios minutos cuando el móvil de la mayor comenzó a sonar, era Chaeryeong quien llamaba. —¿Qué pasa, Chaer? —Volteó los ojos cuando recibió una queja de la forma en que había contestado. —¿Qué? —Ahora se puso de pie, dando vueltas en la habitación de su hermana mientras negaba con la cabeza. —¿Y le dijiste que sí? — Yuna veía divertida a su hermana teniendo... ¿pánico? No lograba descifrar aquello, la mayor ahora veía su reloj y suspiraba enojada. —Eres la peor, ¿sabías? —Fueron las palabras que emitió la pelinegra antes de cortar la llamada. Jisu se lanzó sobre el colchón de su hermana, la contraria viéndola con una expresión que solicitaba obtener toda la información sobre esa llamada.<br/>—Chaeryeong me metió en una cita que no pedí. —Yuna comenzó a reír, conocía muy bien a Chaeryeong y sin duda alguna eso era algo que la chica haría. —¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Acaso no tienes novio? —Lo último era algo de lo que Yuna quería interrogar a su hermana pero al parecer nunca se daba el momento para eso. —Con una chica que conocí en el trabajo y… —La mayor no pudo continuar ya que su hermana le comenzó a hacer señas para que pausara lo que decía. —¿Desde cuándo vas a citas con mujeres? —Jisu abrió los ojos demostrando su nerviosismo, negando al mover su cabeza rápidamente. —Me refiero a una cita cualquiera, no una cita romántica… qué cosas dices. —Suspiró antes de continuar con su historia. —Al parecer tengo que ir a un evento, no ubico mucho el lugar y es en media hora. Ugh, llamaré a Seungcheol. ¿Me prestas ropa? —Preguntó mientras le escribía al chico, no alcanzaba a ir a su casa por lo que debía compartir la ubicación de la casa de su padre. Se metió junto a su hermana en su closet, tomando una chaqueta de jeans con unos bordados hechos a mano y brillos puestos con especial dedicación. —¿Todavía la tienes? —Un puchero se formó en sus labios, aquella chaqueta había sido una de las primeras creaciones que Jisu había fabricado y obviamente terminó en manos de su hermana, los años la habían desgastado y notaba que seguramente era una de las prendas favoritas de su hermana. —¿Te molesta si la llevo? Luego la puedo repasar un poco para pegar los brillos que se han ido. —Yuna aceptó y sin necesitar de mucho más ya estaba lista para salir.<br/>—¿Me veo bien? —La menor asintió, su hermana había llegado muy casual en su forma de vestir y una simple chaqueta le había dado todo un estilo chic que la hacía destacar entre el montón. Una notificación de parte de Seungcheol le hizo saber que el chico ya estaba esperando por ella. —Hablamos en la noche y nos ponemos de acuerdo para que te vaya a ver a tu presentación, ¿si? —Jisu besó su mejilla tiernamente y se despidió de todos en la casa antes de salir corriendo para poder subir al auto donde estaba Seunghceol con cara de pocos amigos.  —¿Por fin vas a admitir que quieres salir conmigo? —Preguntó el chico mientras hacía andar el vehículo sin todavía recibir direcciones sobre el destino, Jisu volteó los ojos de tal forma que hasta Seungcheol se sintió intimidado por el accionar de la chica. —¿Dónde vamos, jefa? —Jisu le mostró la dirección en el teléfono y Seunghceol le vio extrañado, estaba acostumbrado a llevar a la joven a lugares exclusivos o con amistades a sus hogares en los barrios altos, jamás pensó llevarla a un lugar que fuera más de su estilo. —Vaya, Europa cambia a las personas. —Molestó sin que ella entendiera aquello, limitándose a retocar su maquillaje en el espejo del vehículo en silencio.<br/>—¿Quieres que venga por ti luego? —Jisu sonrió asintiendo, estaba algo perdida y no se ubicaba muy bien en esa zona de la ciudad. —Yo creo que estaré lista en unas dos horas, te escribo, ¿si? — El mayor le aseguró que así sería y finalmente salió del auto para notar las luces que iluminaban un club, tomó su móvil para confirmar que ese era el lugar que Chaeryeong le había mencionado. Originalmente Jisu estaba nerviosa de haberse vestido de forma demasiado casual como para un desfile de modas, pero luego agradeció aquello al ver a las personas que iban entrando al local. Cabellos de colores, ropas extravagantes y accesorios únicos. Lia agradeció ponerse aquella chaqueta que la hacía ver parte del grupo. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por estar tantos minutos sola, a lo mejor Yeji no estaba ahí o quizá ya había entrado, comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió unos toques en su hombro, se dio vuelta y finalmente vio a la más alta frente a sus ojos, sonrió y liberó una suave risa que demostró su nerviosismo.</p><p>—Hola, Lia. Perdón por llegar tan tarde, ¿llevas mucho esperando? —La mano de Yeji se quedó posada en su hombro, no se molestó en mencionarlo y negó con la cabeza mintiendo, realmente llevaba varios minutos esperando pero no quería verse necesitada ni mucho menos. —Tranquila, me entretuve mucho viendo a todos los que llegaban. —Yeji, al igual que ella usaba ropa cómoda pero que demostraron dedicación en cuanto a la imagen que quería proyectar. En los ojos de Lia, Yeji era muy chic y tenía ese estilo que el resto admiraba debido a su belleza natural. —Vamos, te voy a presentar a mis amigas. —La mano ajena bajó arrastrándose hasta llegar al antebrazo de la más baja y así arrastrarla hasta un grupo de chicas que conversaban entre ellas mismas. —Chicas, les quiero presentar a mi amiga Lia. —Interrumpió Yeji a las chicas que hasta entonces no se habían percatado de la presencia de ambas.</p><p>—¿Jisu? —cuestionó Momo, extrañada al ver por segunda vez el mismo rostro en un día.<br/>—Momo. —Las mejillas de la menor se pusieron de un color rosado que probablemente no se notaba bajo su maquillaje.<br/>—¿Ustedes se conocen? —Preguntó Ryujin, robando las palabras de Yeji que estaba a nada de preguntar exactamente lo mismo.<br/>—En realidad no. —Contestó Momo, notando que Jisu estaba algo incómoda con la situación. —Su hermana es estudiante en el estudio de baile, nos presentó hoy. —Las chicas asintieron, pese a eso el ambiente seguía siendo algo extraño. —¿Por qué le dices Jisu? —Era turno de Dahyun para continuar con el interrogatorio, aquello le había llamado la atención.<br/>—Ese es mi nombre. —Momo prefirió callar, seguramente tenía la misma duda por lo que sólo Lia podía responder aquella pregunta. —Lo que pasa es que tengo dos nombres, en mi familia me conocen por Jisu ya que es mi nombre legal y mis amigos en el extranjero me dicen Julia o Lia. —Ryujin hizo una expresión divertida, Yeji le vio con molestia ya que podía leer los pensamientos de su mejor amiga. Ryujin pensaba que Jisu era una chica extravagante y que probablemente era muy elegante como para estar junto a ellas. —Me gusta Julia. —Afirmó Momo, intentando hacer que aquello no suene como un interrogatorio a la joven que apenas les conocía. —Por cierto, ellas son Ryujin y Dahyun. —Jisu agradeció con una sonrisa y se inclinó levemente como signo de respeto a las dos chicas que acababa de conocer.<br/>—A mi igual me gusta Julia. —El corto silencio que se había formado se cortó con ese comentario de Yeji que hizo reír a sus amigas y sonrojar a Lia. —Bueno, ¿vamos? El desfile está por terminar y no me dejé sobornar por Yeji para pasar frío en la calle. —Ryujin avanzó y todas se adentraron en el club donde a los pocos minutos comenzaba el desfile. La presencia de Yeji y Momo le hacían sentir muy tranquila, pero aquello no le quitaba esa leve sensación de que a Ryujin no le gustaba. Intentó olvidar todo eso y centrarse en el desfile, el diseñador era totalmente desconocido para ella pero por la cantidad de gente reunida en el lugar seguramente tenía bastantes seguidores. La ropa tenía de todo un poco, sin duda los colores eran lo que más destacaban del trabajo ya que la confección no era nada nuevo ni especial en sus ojos. Desde que Lia podía recordar siempre estuvo en primera fila de los diseñadores más renombrados del mundo, su madre era tan influyente que incluso en su estadía en Europa pudo asistir a los lugares más exclusivos para aprender de moda, aquello le había dado un ojo crítico en cuanto a moda y el nivel de trabajo que se exponían en ese tipo de eventos.<br/>Al terminar el evento, el grupo decidió ir a una terraza cercana donde Yeji tendría que pagar el soborno que le había ofrecido a su amiga. Ryujin comía felizmente su hamburguesa mientras que las demás bebían cócteles del gusto de cada una. Lia quedó sentada entre Dahyun y Yeji, rápidamente notó que Dahyun era una chica muy divertida y espontánea por lo que no tardó en sentirse cómoda en su compañía. —Deberían haber visto a Jisu junto a su hermana, cualquiera diría que ella es la menor. —Yeji se volteó sonriendo para poder ver a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, le pareció lindo pensar en Lia junto a una hermana. —Eso pasa cuando la segunda esposa de tu papá es una modelo que mide cerca de dos metros. —Algunas risas se oyeron, ninguna provenía de Ryujin pero a estas alturas y con ayuda del alcohol eso ya no era tema para Lia. Pasaron a una segunda ronda de alcohol, Jisu decidió tomar el teléfono y textear a Seungcheol para hacerle saber que se tomaría más de dos horas y que prometía devolverle el favor. Las amigas de Yeji eran muy rápidas para beber, mientras ella seguía responsablemente en su segundo trago, las demás ya habían perdido la cuenta de todo lo que habían bebido. —No te preocupes por ellas, suelen ser más ruidosas de lo que en realidad están. —La voz de Yeji se sintió extremadamente cerca, apenas Lia se volteó para hacer contacto visual con ella, saltó levemente en su asiento debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. —¿Me escuchaste? —Preguntó Yeji, quien al igual que Lia era bastante medida para beber. Lia negó, no entendía por qué si realmente había escuchado bastante bien a Yeji. —Las chicas. —La distancia seguía siendo excesivamente corta, aunque cómoda. —Suelen hacer mucho ruido y te hace pensar que están pasadas pero realmente no es así. —Le aseguró haciendo que la menor asintiera, se sintió más tranquila al saber aquello. —Ahora, cuando esas dos... —Sus dedos apuntaron a la chica que estaba a su lado y a Momo. —Se comiencen a besar, entonces probablemente si están borrachas—.<br/>Lia se quedó unos segundos en silencio intentando procesar la información que Yeji le acababa de compartir, llevaba apenas un par de horas conociendo al grupo y jamás había imaginado que Dahyun y Momo pudieran tener algo romántico. De pronto le hizo sentido la cantidad de contacto físico que todas tenían entre ellas, pero luego recordó de que ella y Chaeryeong solían actuar de manera similar. Estaba envuelta en esos pensamientos cuando por primera vez en toda la noche Ryujin decidió conversarle.<br/>—Dijiste que tus amigos en el extranjero te dicen Julia, ¿vivías ahí? —. Lia se quedó viéndola unos segundos mientras tragaba el alcohol restante en su boca y luego asintió.<br/>—Estuve un tiempo estudiando en Europa, sobre todo en Italia y Francia. —Nuevamente Ryujin le contestó con una expresión extraña, como entre impresión y burla pero no estaba segura si inclinarse por alguna de ellas en específico.<br/>—Me encantaría conocer Europa. —Yeji suspiró, Lia estaba realmente intrigada por la poca distancia que había entre ellas pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar hacer contacto visual con ella cada vez que hablaba, sus ojos y los de ella no dejaban de verse cada vez que alguna decidía comunicarse con la otra. —Mi sueño es ir a París, conocer los talleres de los grandes diseñadores y quizá crear mi propio estudio allí.<br/>—París es hermoso. Realmente todo lo que dicen los libros de esa ciudad es cierto, las tardes en París son como salidas de un cuento de hadas. Es la ciudad del romance sin duda. —Todas podían ver como a Lia le brillaban los ojos, seguramente el hablar de París le traía recuerdos que las demás desconocían pero que podían leer en su expresión. Yeji en específico no pudo evitar sonreír ante el brillo que emanaba la contraria al hablar con tanto cariño de la ciudad que ella deseaba tanto conocer.<br/>—¿Encontraste un amor ahí? —Preguntó Momo, apoyada en el hombro de Dahyun, se veían muy lindas y cómodas, pensó Lia. La pregunta le hizo pensar en Eric, realmente no fue en Francia donde se habían conocido sino en Italia aunque sí tenía lindos recuerdos con el chico en París.<br/>—No, pero no necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado para sentir el romance que hay en el lugar. —Las chicas asintieron, Lia notó el movimiento que hizo Momo que terminó en un suave beso en el cuello de Dahyun. Le pareció lindo, pero por otro lado le causó risa al recordar las palabras de Yeji, al parecer efectivamente ya estaban un poco pasadas de copas. Aprovechó el momento para escribirle a Seungcheol, de esa forma estaría pronto fuera del local.<br/>—¿Ustedes son novias? —Preguntó Lia, haciendo que Ryujin y Yeji comenzaran a reír, al parecer se había metido en un tema que no era muy del gusto de las aludidas. Jisu lo notó apenas Momo tomó distancia de Dahyun para luego negar con movimientos de cabeza.<br/>—Esas dos son amigas, pero con ese extra. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Ryujin por fin estaba interesada en entrar a la conversación, todo para molestar a Dahyun quien rápidamente comenzó a beber para así no tener que hablar. —Estamos todas solteras. —Terminó por decir Ryujin para luego tomar un sorbo de su trago. —Aunque nuestras amigas Nayeon y Mina sí son novias, si Yeji continúa obsesionada contigo probablemente las conozcas pronto. —En ese momento Jisu se lamentó de estar tan cerca de Yeji ya que la mayor escupió parte de su trago en su rostro haciendo que ambas comenzaran a reír, Yeji algo en pánico tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la cara de su nueva amiga. —Perdón, perdón, perdón. —La joven se seguía disculpando mientras Jisu reía, haciéndole saber que no era para tanto.<br/>—Tranquila, no pasa nada. —Le aseguró, tomando las manos ajenas para que así dejara de intentar limpiarla, aquello era probablemente más incómodo que lo de tirarle alcohol en la cara. Yeji vio a Ryujin con una expresión que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, por suerte Ryujin ya estaba acostumbrada. —Sería genial conocerlas. —El corazón de Yeji se aceleró, pensó que era el malestar con su amiga pero realmente también eran las palabras de Lia ya que aquello significaba que probablemente quería volver a salir con ella y además estaban sus manos que seguían apresadas por las de la mayor. ¿Se habría olvidado de que estaban allí? Cuando su pulso se comenzó a normalizar, las manos contrarias se alejaron y vio que Jisu estaba escribiendo en su teléfono.<br/>—Las debo dejar ya, vienen por mí. —Ambas se pusieron de pie, las otras se despidieron entre risas por todo lo ocurrido y Yeji se ofreció a dejarla fuera del local para esperar a la persona que venía por ella. Una vez afuera, Lia se cruzó de brazos para así mantenerse caliente ante el frío nocturno del lugar.<br/>—En serio perdón por lo de la bebida. Ryujin suele ser muy irrespetuosa y me toma desprevenida—. Lia sonrió, negando para hacerle saber que no había problema.<br/>—No estoy segura de que sea muy de su agrado— Yeji se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no quería que su mejor amiga dejara una mala impresión en ella tampoco.<br/>—Suele ser así con las chicas con las que salgo. —Lia levantó sus cejas, viendo algo extrañada a Yeji. —Digo, no es que estemos saliendo tú y yo, sino que es celosa cuando estoy con otras chicas que no sean ella. —Ahora la menor asintió, podía entender aquello. Por otro lado, Yeji se abofeteó mentalmente por decir cosas sin pensar. Seguramente las cosas serían incómodas entre ellas por las tonteras que salían de sus labios.<br/>—En todo caso la pasé muy bien, el desfile fue genial y tus amigas son bastante amables. —Terminó de hablar y vio el auto familiar parar en la esquina. —Ese es mi auto. —Indicó apuntando al auto negro que tenía los intermitentes encendidos. —Nos vemos mañana, Yeji. —Lia besó su mejilla y caminó rápidamente al auto donde estaba Seungcheol sin ningún tipo de expresión que pudiera significar una pelea entre ellos.<br/>Cuando Yeji volvió, sus amigas ya habían pedido otra ronda de tragos a los que ella decidió pasar, no quería tener resaca al día siguiente. —Tu amiga es extraña. —Fue lo primero que escuchó, claramente era Ryujin. —No se ve como mala persona, pero no siento que encaje con nosotras. —Yeji comenzó a jugar con sus anillos, realmente no quería que eso fuese un tema cuando su amiga claramente había bebido y no sentía agrado por una persona que para ella podría llegar a ser considerada una amiga cercana debido a todo lo que tenían en común.<br/>—A mí me pareció bastante agradable. —Dahyun habló finalmente, más tranquila al tener a Momo aferrada a ella nuevamente. —Además tiene sentido del humor y no te golpeó luego de que la bañaste en lo que sea que estés tomando. —La lengua de Dahyun se arrastraba un poco al hablar y eso hizo reír a Yeji.<br/>—Yo solo quiero decir algo. —Momo levantó la mano para hablar, todas se rieron ya que cada vez que Momo estaba pasada en tragos solía hablar con la mano levantada como si estuviera en la escuela. —Tu amiga es más rica que todas nosotras juntas. —Bebió un poco de su trago y luego habló nuevamente. —En la escuela se rumorea que su hermana tiene tanto dinero que podría comprar el estudio unas cinco veces y seguir siendo rica. —Ryujin volteó los ojos ante el estúpido ejemplo que su amiga había hecho, aunque no había que ser muy inteligente como para haber notado que la joven que antes estaba con ellas tenía un buen pasar, no cualquiera se puede costear vivir en otro país para estudiar allí. —No sé si Yeji está preparada para salir con una niña rica, antes ya pasó y todas sabemos cómo terminó eso. —Terminó por decir Momo, haciendo que Yeji fuera la que volteara los ojos ahora, ¿por qué sus amigas se empeñaban en recordarle el pasado? Y todavía más importante: ¿por qué todas asumen que quería algo romántico con la chica que apenas conocía? —Lia no es mi estilo, es apenas alguien que podría ser mi amiga. Y menos es mi estilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El golpe de calor que Jisu sintió al entrar al vehículo la obligó a quitarse la chaqueta apenas se sentó en el asiento para copiloto. Se acomodó y vio a Seungcheol quien tenía la mirada en ella y como esperando direcciones, de pronto la chica se quedó en blanco porque su plan no había llegado tan lejos. No podía volver a la casa de su padre porque no le avisó que volvería, no podía aparecer de la nada en su casa porque no quería ser interrogada por su madre. Tomó entonces su móvil y marcó a Chaeryeong un par de veces sin recibir respuesta. <br/>—¿Qué tan incómodo es tu sofá? —La cara de Seungcheol era algo muy divertido de ver, no sabía por qué la persona a quien consideraba una "jefa" le estaba haciendo ese tipo de preguntas. Mucho menos pensó que la niña rica que siempre parecía elegante y compuesta terminaría durmiendo en su sofá. Se quedó viendo el techo de su habitación con una sonrisa, en el fondo Jisu siempre le terminaba por sorprender con sus actitudes que para Seungcheol eran increíblemente inesperadas. Al día siguiente la menor le despertó al menos dos horas antes de lo que solía despertar habitualmente, el chico de cabello oscuro se bañó rápidamente y al salir de la ducha Jisu estaba sentada tomando un café y frente a ella habían unas tostadas algo quemadas y otra taza de café. —Te preparé el desayuno, pero no supe ocupar tu tostador. —La cara del chico se movió desde las tostadas negras al tostador, era un tostador eléctrico común y corriente ¿Qué rayos había hecho Jisu para arruinar unas tostadas. —No te preocupes, gracias por la comida. —Se sentó a beber del café que estaba sorprendentemente bueno, las tostadas mejoraron luego de agregarles los toppings. —¿Pasaste buena noche? —Jisu ya estaba vestida y se veía perfecta como siempre, al contrario del chico despeinado y con ojos de querer dormir unas cinco horas más. —El sofá fue sorprendentemente cómodo. —Ambos rieron y continuaron el desayuno en un cómodo silencio. El departamento de Seungcheol era pequeño pero tenía todas las comodidades que un joven de la edad de él podrían desear, Jisu agradeció que su madre fuera buena a la hora de ofrecer buenos contratos a sus trabajadores, seguramente Seungcheol tenía todo lo que quería y su trabajo era remunerado justamente. <br/>El vehículo se estacionó fuera del taller, la chica no sabía si pedirle a Seungcheol que la deje unas cuadras más lejos o que se fuera para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que venía llegando de pasar la noche con uno de sus trabajadores. Su cabeza estaba a mil por hora cuando los golpes en la ventanilla le hicieron saltar del susto.<br/>—¡Mamá! —Abrió la puerta sin siquiera esperar a que el auto se apagara mientras su madre dividía las miradas entre su hija y el chico que se mantenía en el asiento del conductor.<br/>—En la casa hablamos. —Le mostró la espalda a la joven y caminó con pie firme a la casa. Jisu se despidió de Seungcheol simplemente moviendo su mano para luego correr tras su madre. <br/>—¿Desde cuándo sales con Seungcheol? —No habían ni entrado a la sala de estar cuando comenzó el interrogatorio. Jisu negó rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá. Su madre tenía los brazos cruzados y le veía como si fuese una desconocida a la cual odiaba simplemente por verle.<br/>—No estoy saliendo con Seungcheol. Salí y él me llevó a su casa porque se me hizo tarde. —Explicó en tono bajo y nervioso, prefería no continuar con las mentiras porque odiaba hacerlo y últimamente no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuese crear mentiras.<br/>—Te fuiste de fiesta en un día de semana y sabiendo que hoy debías estar temprano para el trabajo. —La voz de Minah era firme y no hacía más que intimidar a su hija.<br/>—No me fui de fiesta, mamá. Además estoy aquí ¿no? Todavía falta una hora para abrir el taller, no entiendo la razón para que te pongas así. <br/>—¿Qué me ponga así? — Los ojos de la mayor estaban fijos en los contrarios, Jisu apenas aguantaba el contacto visual. —Jisu, todo esto será tuyo algún día ¿acaso no entiendes eso? Yo a tu edad no hubiera desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que tú tienes. Sería la primera en estar trabajando y aportando ideas. No inventaría estar enferma para faltar al trabajo ni me iría de fiesta sabiendo que hay mucho por hacer. —Jisu miró sus pies, pensaba que su madre no había notado la mentira de la enfermedad y odió a su padre porque seguramente él se había dado cuenta de aquello y se lo había comunicado a su ex esposa. —Estoy tan desilusionada, no te molestes en ir al taller hoy. Cuando reflexiones me vienes a ver. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Hay tantas cosas que las personas quieren decir, tantas palabras que se quedan atascadas entre el corazón y el cerebro en donde uno filtra lo que el otro desea decir con tanta fuerza. Era exactamente lo que sentía Lia en ese momento, si fuera valiente para enfrentar a su madre con todo lo que le quería hacer saber las cosas serían distintas. Seguramente su madre le vería con respeto y quizá  su posición con respecto al labor que podía hacer sería la que ella quería. Lia siempre comprendió que tenía un talento particular para la moda, más allá de la influencia de su madre ella sentía una enorme atracción a crear y diseñar cosas que otros no habían visto antes pero no entendía la razón por la cual no podía confiar lo suficiente en ella como para enfrentar a su madre.<br/>¿Qué importa si estoy tres horas antes en el taller? ¿De qué sirven mis ideas si jamás las tomas en cuenta? Para ti todavía soy una niña que no tiene idea de moda. Ya nadie quiere vestir FOORY porque la ropa es anticuada y cuando te doy mis diseños no haces más que desecharlos. Eran algunas de las palabras que Jisu hubiera pagado por decir luego de que su mamá le reprochó todo lo que había pasado. Pero no, no dijo nada y ahora estaba tirada en su cama viendo el techo sin siquiera saber qué hacer. No era capaz de emitir ningún ruido, no era capaz de llorar ¿por qué soy tan inútil?  pensó, la desilusión que sentía de ella misma comenzó a crecer por múltiples razones. <br/>La llamada de Eric le despertó de los pensamientos oscuros, contestó y luego de mucho tiempo pudo escuchar la voz del chico que tantos suspiros le había robado mientras estaban en Europa.<br/>—Al fin. —Fue lo primero que escuchó, es cierto, habían podido escribirse de vez en cuando pero poder coordinar una conversación en vivo había sido todo un desafío desde la llegada de la joven a su país natal. —¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Lia, mientras rodaba en su cama para quedar recostada. <br/>—Todo bien, algo ocupado. —La voz de su novio era calmada, totalmente diferente a la del chico animado que le hablaba con tanto amor cuando estaban frente a frente. —Jisu, tenemos que hablar. Sabes que esto no está funcionando. —De pronto el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir fuerte, no por amor sino por nervios, Eric nunca le llamaba así y sin duda el tono de la conversación era extremadamente serio. <br/>—Lo sé. —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, el hecho de que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo hizo que un pesado silencio llene la línea telefónica. <br/>—¿Por qué no vuelves? —Aquello le sorprendió, no tenía planes de volver a Europa incluso con las ganas que tenía de no estar donde estaba actualmente. —Eric, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. —La respuesta estuvo acompañada de otro silencio, entre ellos siempre habían risas y palabras agradables pero ahora parecía que ambos estuvieran agotados en cosas por decir. <br/>—Mira, yo no quiero seguir así. —El chico parecía convencido. —Estoy muy enamorado de ti y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos me sentí tan feliz y vivo. —Podía sentir la sonrisa de Eric por el otro lado del teléfono. —Pero ya no me siento bien de continuar recordando y no teniendo nada. —Jisu asintió como si el otro pudiera verle aunque seguramente la sentía. —No sé, lo siento. Quizá lo mejor sería separarnos, no es como si estemos juntos ahora ¿no? —Aquello fue doloroso de escuchar, sobre todo porque no era capaz de decir nada para defender lo poco y nada de relación que quedaba entre ellos. <br/>—No me pidas perdón. —Jisu sabía que todo esto no era culpa de ninguno, no todos tienen lo que se necesita para vivir de una relación con tanta distancia entre las dos personas. —Acepto que esto no es lo que queríamos, pero está bien. No quiero que nos terminemos odiando algún día por algo que no supimos cuidar. —Suspiró, se sintió aliviada de poder dejar salir aquellas palabras que terminaban por culminar su relación por mutuo acuerdo. <br/>—Te amo, Lia. Siempre serás mi primer amor y estoy seguro de que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Pensaba que ya no te vería. —La voz de Jisu era más baja de lo habitual, Yeji llegó a la sala de siempre, dejando un par de telas sobre el mesón. La recién llegada se sentó sobre el mesón y comenzó a revisar los patrones que Jisu ya había preparado. —Estaba ocupado allá afuera pero no me podía perder de verte continuar con el robo del siglo. —Ambas rieron, apenas llevaban un par de días pero los retazos de tela que habían coleccionado se veían prometedores para lo que querían hacer. <br/>—Lo pasé muy bien anoche. —Yeji decidió hablar, al parecer la mayor no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. —A mis amigas les caíste muy bien. —La respuesta de Jisu fue una ceja arqueada, Yeji de inmediato entendió. —Ryujin es un poco sobreprotectora, odia a la mayoría de personas que se acercan mucho a mí. —Terminó riendo por eso.<br/>—A lo mejor le gustas. —La respuesta de Yeji fue una mueca de asco, ellas eran como hermanas. —Imposible, además esa chica tiene pésimo gusto en las mujeres, no como yo-<br/>—¿Y cómo te gustan a ti? —Interrumpió Jisu, sin dejar que la otra terminara su oración. —Siempre me causó curiosidad eso sobre las chicas que gustan de otras chicas ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta románticamente o si simplemente te gusta pasar tiempo con ella? —<br/>Yeji se acomodó en el lugar y pareció pensar unos segundos. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba tu novio y que simplemente no querías pasar tiempo con él? —Jisu no esperaba recibir una pregunta como respuesta.<br/>—Se siente diferente, el corazón y las mariposas. —Pausó. —Lo típico que dicen. Aunque ya no es mi novio. <br/>—Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces. —Jisu se sintió tan tonta por haber preguntado, realmente tenía sentido que fuera así. —¿Cómo es eso de que ya no es tu novio? —La mayor se encogió de hombros, era todo demasiado reciente. <br/>—No tienes que darme los detalles. —Yeji notó la incomodidad ajena — Pero ya sabes, el amor va y viene a veces. Eres una linda chica, ya llegará otra persona con la que puedas pasar todo tu tiempo y además te provoque las mariposas y todas esas cosas. —Ambas rieron, Jisu notó que Yeji no le quitaba la mirada de encima y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se sentía bien después de todo lo malo que había pasado durante el día. <br/>—Gracias, Yeji. Eres como una bocanada de aire fresco en un día como hoy. —Continuaron compartiendo miradas, se sentía tan cómodo pese a conocerse hace tan poco.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Jisu se encontraba dando vueltas en el enorme patio que había entre su casa y el taller de FOORY, el aire fresco era rehabilitante para ella. Sentía el cuerpo cansado no solo por haber dormido fuera de su cama sino también por todos los extraños y dolorosos acontecimientos del día, era cierto eso de que el cuerpo sentía todo lo emocional y lo demostraba en dolores. <br/>—¿Cómo estás, chica rebelde? —La joven saltó del susto, Seungcheol se encontraba a su lado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. —Tengo suerte de ser tan guapo, sino tu madre ya me hubiera despedido por pasar la noche con su princesa. —Ambos rieron y el mayor tomó la iniciativa de sentarse en el suelo; la menor le siguió.<br/>—No era mi intención, pero escuché lo que te dijo tu madre. —La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada e incómoda. —Sabes Jisu, no soy quién para decir esto pero ella no tiene derecho de tratarte así, espero no te ofendas. —ella negó con la cabeza, dándole así un empujoncito a Seungcheol para seguir hablando. —Mira, tu madre conmigo se ha portado mejor de lo que tú crees y yo estoy muy agradecido. Pero se equivoca al hablarte así, haces tanto por ella ¿sabes? La gente le tiene miedo porque es una mujer exitosa pero deberías saber que te ama y que si le dices algunas verdades entonces puede que te escuche, después de todo tendrá que cenar contigo aunque esté molesta. —Eso le hizo reír, sus palabras tenían sentido.<br/>—No sé, honestamente me gustaría decirle lo que pienso. —Hubo una pausa en sus palabras. —Pero tengo miedo. —Confesó finalmente. —¿Y si mi ayuda no es suficiente? —Seungcheol pensó que aquello era muy humilde de su parte, el comprendía la sensación pero Jisu tenía mucho talento y sobre todo buenas intenciones, cualquier ayuda sería suficiente para su madre y la empresa. —Eres genial, Jisu. Debes creer más en ti y verás que el resto comenzará a hacer lo mismo. —Aquellas palabras le quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza un tiempo, pensó que iba a llorar pero por lo contrario decidió pasar sus brazos por el cuerpo del mayor y abrazarlo con fuerza. Eso le tomó por sorpresa al joven que luego de unos segundos reaccionó para corresponder al cálido abrazo que ahora compartían. —Eres un gran amigo, Seungcheol. —Suspiró la menor haciendo que el chico sonriera y le apretara con más fuerza. —Igual eres una gran amiga, ya verás que saldrán bien las cosas. —Era divertido como se conocían hace varios años y la mayoría del tiempo lo ocupaban para molestarse o para que el mayor le coqueteara, en el fondo aquello les había dado la confianza de poder estar así. Por primera vez en todos estos años ambos habían confesado lo importante que era la imagen del otro en sus vidas, eran amigos y Lia estaba demasiado agradecida de poder tener un amigo de verdad en su vida. Desde que Lia era adolescente que Seungcheol estaba presente en su vida y pese a ser un empleado de su madre la relación entre ellos siempre fue estrecha, él jamás le pedía nada y ella siempre se sentía segura en su presencia. Se tenían confianza y cariño, aquello siempre estaría allí pese a que su madre a la distancia viera el acto con recelo y desconfianza. <br/>—Bueno y, —Se alejó un poco, sin quitar su brazo de la espalda ajena. —¿Me dirás que es lo otro que te tiene tan deprimida? —A Jisu le dio risa la forma en que se refería a ella, volteó los ojos y finalmente decidió soltarlo. —Eric terminó conmigo o más bien decidimos terminar. —Seungcheol asintió, asumió que Eric era el chico con el que salió mientras estaba en Europa. Al chico le gustaba andar de chismoso con Jinah y ambos sabían que la hija de su jefa había tenido algún romance, simplemente no le habían puesto nombre al joven. —Sabía que no daría para más, pero me tiene triste igual. —Seungcheol asintió, volviendo a abrazar a la menor en forma de apoyo, seguramente el chico era su primer novio y aquello ilusionaba a cualquiera. —Quédate con los buenos recuerdos, seguramente lo pasaron bien ¿no? —Ambos se rieron mientras Lia asentía ¿quién no quería un romance Europeo? en el fondo la chica fue privilegiada con todo lo que vivió los últimos meses. —Además, mereces a alguien que quiera estar contigo todo el tiempo y sobre todo a alguien que confíe en tu talento. —El mayor se puso de pie, viendo a la chica desde su distancia ahora. —Y sé que ahora seguramente piensas en mí. —Lia comenzó a reír por el exceso de confianza de su amigo. —Pero nunca pasará porque soy gay. —La chica estuvo en tres tiempos de pie, Seungcheol parecía divertido por la reacción ajena.<br/>—¡¿Todo este tiempo?! —Lia preguntó, totalmente impactada ante la confesión que le habían hecho, todos estos años de bromas y coqueteos tontos le habían nublado totalmente ante la realidad de su amigo. Seungcheol se reía entre movimientos de cabeza que asentían a sus declaraciones. <br/>—¿Por qué crees que un chico como yo terminó trabajando en una empresa de modas? Me encanta aquí, y aunque no tengo tiempo para salir con alguien tampoco me interesa ninguna chica. Soy súper gay. —Lia no podía creerse aquello y reía de pánico y también por la forma en que Seungcheol se refería a sí mismo. Se acercó para darle un último abrazo y susurrar al oído de Lia. —Y creo que tú también podrías serlo. —Terminó de decir antes de caminar en dirección al taller, seguramente tendría cosas que hacer. —¡Nos vemos, amiga! —Se despidió el mayor, dejando a la chica plantada en su lugar, no sabía muy bien explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿era posible recibir tanta información en tan poco tiempo? Cualquiera diría que no, pero para Lia esto comenzaba a ser pan de cada día y parecía no poder acostumbrarse muy pronto.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Jisu no tiene permitido ver a nadie hoy. —Chaeryeong no tuvo oportunidad de dar un paso dentro de la casa de su amiga sin toparse con la barrera de una de las empleadas informando que su amiga no iba a poder recibir visitas. <br/>—¿Perdón? —La trabajadora tragó saliva, si había algo que los "niños ricos" como le gustaba a las trabajadoras llamar a aquellos jóvenes privilegiados era que su aura les provocaba un poco de miedo, por no decir que iban con la cabeza en alto sin saber lo que era escuchar un "no", ellos podían conseguirlo todo. <br/>—La señora nos dejó instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie. —Respondió la mujer que no terminó de abrir la puerta, anticipando que la joven frente a ella podría entrar por la fuerza en cualquier momento.<br/>—Déjala pasar. —La voz de su jefa le hizo abrir la puerta, haciendo que Chaeryeong entre no sin antes recibir una mirada de superioridad por parte de la chica de 22 años.<br/>—Jisu está castigada. —Minah se encontraba en un sofá, revisando un cuaderno que seguramente incluía el avance de temporada que preparaban en FOORY. <br/>—Minah, Jisu es muy grande como para recibir castigos.<br/>—Tus padres te malcriaron mucho. —Negó la mujer de forma despectiva, Chaeryeong nunca usaba honoríficos con ella pese a ser una adulta y madre de su amiga, Minah sabía bien que a la niña le habían criado libre y pese a los años de conocerse la mujer seguía recalcando eso a Chaeryeong. <br/>—Mis padres también me enseñaron a no dejar solas a mis amigas cuando me necesitan, por eso estoy aquí. —Minah dejó la revista de lado y finalmente miró a la joven a los ojos, cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado por eso pero Chaeryeong no tenía esa palabra grabada en su cabeza. —Está en su pieza. —Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de recibir una sonrisa de parte de la joven que rápidamente se fue por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su primogénita. <br/>Jisu estaba sentada en el borde de la enorme bañera que tenía en el baño de su habitación, creía que un baño de burbujas sería ideal para poder quitarse el estrés de encima y finalmente poder irse a dormir relajada y dispuesta a que el día siguiente sea mejor. Estaba en eso cuando el golpe de su puerta le indicó que alguien había ingresado a su habitación, se puso de pie y volvió a su pieza para encontrarse con Chaeryeong quien rápidamente la tenía envuelta en sus brazos. Bastó apenas un par de mensajes de texto entre ellas para actualizar a Chaer de lo que había ocurrido y como la mejor amiga que era, no le tomó mucho tiempo dejar todo de lado para correr a hacerle compañía a su mejor amiga.<br/>—Traigo champaña y chocolates. —Levantó su bolso que a simple vista podría estar lleno de las cosas típicas que una mujer podría llevar en ellos pero en Chaeryeong las cosas nunca eran el típico cliché. <br/>—Eres la mejor. —Lia no la soltó y su amiga suspiró un "lo sé", haciendo que ambas se rieran por todo aquello.<br/>La botella de champaña pasaba de una boca a la otra, no se podían arriesgar a bajar por copas y que Minah les descubriera, ambas ya estaban bastante animadas y reían por lo mínimo.<br/>—Los hombres no valen la pena, vas a encontrar a alguien mejor. —Le aseguró su amiga con la botella en la mano. —Además estás guapísima. —Continuó Chaeryeong piropeando a su amiga que ahora se encontraba sin ropa, luego de un rato recordó que su bañera estaba preparada por lo que se encontraban en el baño. Chaeryeong ya estaba dentro y luego de poco estaban ambas tapadas por el agua y las burbujas, era algo que solían hacer desde que eran unas niñas. Tomaban duchas juntas, compartían ropa, etc. Sus niveles de confianza eran altísimos prácticamente desde que se conocieron. <br/>La mayor tomó la botella y le dio un par de tragos para luego recordar la última noticia que había recibido. —¿Sabías que Seungcheol es gay? —Los ojos de Chaeryeong se agrandaron al escuchar la noticia pero finalmente se encogió de hombros. —Tanto ladrar y nada de morder lo delataba un poco. —Ambas rieron, era cierto que Seungcheol siempre les decía cosas pero siempre terminaba tomando su distancia y siendo un chico respetuoso y protector con las mujeres. <br/>—Todo el mundo es gay últimamente. —Jisu decidió dejar la botella de lado un rato, relajando su cuerpo en el agua caliente y cerrando los ojos para mantener la conversación de esa forma.<br/>—¿Todo el mundo? —Chaeryeong parecía interesada.<br/>—Las amigas de Yeji, todas lesbianas. —Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. —Incluso ella. <br/>Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellas, Jisu parecía no darse por enterada gracias al relajo que sentía con su nueva posición, Chaeryeon estaba un poco más interesada en saber sobre aquello. <br/>—¿Saldrías con una mujer? —La pregunta de su amiga le hizo abrir los ojos y volver a hacer contacto con la contraria. <br/>—¿Yo? —La pregunta era algo tonta considerando que habían dos personas en el lugar. —¿Qué hay de ti? —Chaeryeong comenzó a reír, ese hábito de dar vuelta las cosas de Jisu siempre la ponía en aprietos. <br/>—No sé ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor nunca resultó con los chicos que salí porque eran chicos. —Ambas rieron hasta que nuevamente llegó el silencio. Chaeryeong tomó la botella y se puso a beber para matar el tiempo.<br/>—Yo no sé. —Jisu parecía pegada todavía en la pregunta. —Si tuviera que salir con una chica me gustaría que fuera como Hwang Yeji. —Chaeryeong arqueó las cejas, aquello era una extraña confesión y pareció interesada en el tema. <br/>—Ayer con sus amigas vi muchos tipos de lesbianas, creo que Yeji es mi favorita. —Reflexionó, recordando cómo cada una de las chicas tenía distintas personalidades pero de todas, Yeji fue la que más le cautivó además tenían una buena relación. <br/>—¿Y cómo es?—.<br/>—Es amable, responsable, cuida de las personas que están a su alrededor, siempre me escucha y además es muy guapa. —Jisu recordó como Yeji le escuchaba cada vez que le veía preocupada y en su cabeza se reprodujo como le llevó hasta el auto de Seungcheol, había sido muy atenta.<br/>—Suena a que te gusta. —La respuesta de Lia fue lanzarle agua y luego ambas reían, Chaeryeong dejó la botella vacía de lado y suspiró. <br/>—Igual debe ser difícil diferenciar entre que te guste una chica a que simplemente sea tu amiga. —Aquello le recordó la conversación que había tenido ese mismo día con Yeji. —Si besas a una chica y no sientes nada entonces supongo que no pasa nada, es igual que con los chicos. —Respondió Lia, intentando explicar lo que dijo Yeji a través de un ejemplo. Fue entonces cuando Lia tomó la iniciativa de moverse un poco hasta acercarse a Chaeryeong y besar sus labios de forma corta pero delicada. <br/>—Ves. —Continuó Lia, alejándose ahora de su amiga. —No pasó nada porque eres mi amiga y no estoy enamorada de ti. —Chaeryeong quedó plasmada en su lugar ante el atrevido actuar de Lia pero más aún por lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón en ese momento. —Ci...cierto. <br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia creía que las cosas caían por su propio peso, por ende no tenía intención alguna de ser la primera en poner fin a la incómoda pelea que tenía con su madre. Se sentía una experta en pasar cenas en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos cada vez que la mujer intentaba iniciar alguna conversación. Además de eso se la pasaba afuera contemplando diseños en tiendas, saliendo con Chaeryeong y hablando con Yeji, lamentablemente se le había complicado escabullirse al taller como solía hacerlo por lo que tuvo que inventar que estaba enferma. <br/>Con el tiempo comenzó a aceptar la realidad y admitió que no sería capaz de sostener sus mentiras con Yeji por mucho tiempo, pero mientras no tuviera decidido la forma más suave de explicar la verdad no iba a hablar. Siempre que Lia inventaba alguna mentira ella se aseguraba de que fueran cosas pequeñas y rápidamente contaba la verdad, es por eso que toda esta situación de ocultarle cosas a Yeji se le hacía cada vez más difícil; era su mentira más grande. <br/>Según Chaeryeong, Yeji se tomaría las cosas bien. Decía que quizá su relación sea distinta al enterarse que su amiga y compañera de labores era en realidad su jefa. Lia por otro lado no estaba tan segura de que aquello fuese a ocurrir, del poco tiempo que conocía a la joven pudo notar que la honestidad era probablemente una de las cosas más importantes para ella. Yeji era como un libro abierto el cual podías tomar cuando te dé la gana si necesitas saber algo de ella. <br/>Todos estos pensamientos la inundaban mientras iba en el taxi de camino al departamento de Yeji, habían quedado para poder terminar el vestido ya que estaban atrasadas debido a la "enfermedad" de Lia. Seungcheol conduciendo para ella era otra de las cosas a las que tenía que renunciar debido a la batalla que tenía con su madre, al parecer la mujer estaba convencida de que su hija salía con uno de sus empleados y encontró que la mejor solución para acabar aquello era mantenerlos separados.<br/>Se bajó del taxi de forma torpe, llevaba varias bolsas con telas y herramientas que servían para la confección de prendas. Yeji le había dicho que en su departamento tenía muchas cosas pero se quería asegurar de que no perdieran tiempo por la falta de algo. Entró al ascensor y seleccionó el piso de su amiga, si no fuera porque el taxista sólo necesitó la dirección para poder llegar al lugar seguramente Lia se hubiera perdido. No conocía ciertos barrios de la ciudad y como Seungcheol siempre la llevaba a todos lados tampoco tenía necesidad de tener un mapa en la cabeza, últimamente se cuestionaba muchas cosas.<br/>Tocó el timbre y de pronto comenzó a sentir nervios de estar sola con Yeji. Claro, no era la primera vez pero al menos antes sentía que estaba en su territorio y que si algo salía mal podría huir a su habitación y esconderse por 100 años, aquí no tendría donde huir y claramente lanzarse de un quinto piso no sonaba a un plan. Sus nervios se convirtieron en terror cuando vio el rostro de Ryujin en vez de Yeji.<br/>—Eres tú—. <br/>—Soy yo—. Saludó Lia, meneando su mano de forma incómoda, al parecer Ryujin todavía la odiaba y la cosa no sería fácil; el quinto piso no sonaba tan alto. <br/>—Yeji está en el baño, ya viene—. Ryujin entró dejando la puerta abierta, lo que para Lia significó que podía entrar al departamento sin problema. La menor vestía ropa deportiva y tenía audífonos puestos.<br/>—Bueno ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Preguntó Ryujin caminando al refrigerador y sacando una cerveza del lugar.<br/>—¿Nos vas a ayudar? No sabía que te gustaba la moda. —No había contacto visual entre ellas ya que Lia continuaba entrando las bolsas que traía con ella. No pensó que Ryujin estuviera interesada en la moda, básicamente por ese conjunto deportivo que no era muy atractivo. <br/>—Yo creo que si, antes lo hicimos y funcionó—.<br/>—Genial, cualquier ayuda nos sirve si queremos terminar hoy. —Lia creía que por fin había algo que ella y Ryujin pudieran tener en común para solucionar el mal ambiente que solía haber entre ellas.<br/>—¡Lia! —El saludo de Yeji le interrumpió, ambas sonrieron al verse y por fin Lia se sentía cómoda simplemente por verla. —Trajiste muchas cosas, espero que podamos terminar hoy. —Lia asintió, abriendo las bolsas para que así Yeji pudiera ver todas las cosas que había traído.<br/>—No, Dahyun. Todavía quedan unos treinta minutos, te puedes esperar. —Lia no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida al notar que todo este tiempo había estado hablando con la nada. Yeji rió y aquello provocó que sus mejillas se enrojecieran ¿acaso ella lo había notado? Pensó Lia, nerviosa de verse como una tonta frente a la menor.<br/>—¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? —Preguntó Yeji, aliviando rápidamente sus pensamientos.<br/>—¿Podría ser un jugo? Cualquier sabor me sirve. —Yeji asintió y caminó hasta el refrigerador, pareció tomarse un tiempo en revisar y luego sacó su cabeza del lugar para ver a Ryujin, y señalar que se quite los audífonos. —¿No compraste jugo? —preguntó la mayor cuando se aseguró de que su amiga le pudiera escuchar. —Compré cerveza. —Yeji volteó los ojos y cerró el refrigerador de golpe.<br/>—Te dije que compres jugo y comida, el refrigerador solo tiene cerveza.  —Ryujin se encogió de hombros, parecía que para ella no era problema no tener comida ahí, sobre todo porque siempre pedían comida a domicilio y no había necesidad de tener más cosas en el refrigerador.<br/>—Le haces compañía a Lia, iré a comprar y vuelo—.<br/>—Oh, eso no es necesa.—Pero Yeji ya no estaba y ahora eran nada más Ryujin y Lia en el lugar. Ryujin que ya no llevaba audífonos, Ryujin que la odiaba y Ryujin con la que tendría que conversar si o si. <br/>—¿No te gusta la cerveza? —Preguntó la menor, Lia pensó bien en su respuesta ya que aquello podría hacer que la joven se moleste si no escuchaba lo que quería.<br/>—Me gusta, si. —El silencio volvió y entonces Lia comenzó a pensar que quizá la tienda no quedaba tan lejos y se sentía capaz de soportar unos 5 minutos de silencio sin sentir esa necesidad de acercarse a la ventana. <br/>—No me caes bien. — Mierda pensó Lia de inmediato, odiaba que las personas de pronto decidieron ser tan sinceras sobre todo. —En realidad no es que me caigas mal. —Continuó la joven que no dejaba de verle mientras hablaba. —La verdad es que no tengo idea de quién eres pero Yeji pareciera estar obsesionada en pasar tiempo contigo. —Esa información le pareció importante, pero decidió no interrumpir. —Yeji es buena, demasiado buena de hecho y al parecer le agradas pero siento que le agradas mucho. No estoy celosa ni nada por el estilo ¿pero qué sabemos de ti? —Ryujin ahora estaba caminando en su dirección, podía sentir el olor a cerveza pero decidió no hacer muecas ni mostrar expresión alguna. —¿Quién eres?—.<br/>Lia abrió la boca para contestar, sentía que había cedido ante la presión y creía que era momento de hablar pero la llegada de Yeji le salvó del interrogatorio. Se dio la vuelta para verle y cuando volvió Ryujin ya no estaba en la habitación.<br/>—Dime que no te hizo pasar un mal rato. —Yeji puso las compras sobre el mesón de la cocina y sacó una botella de jugo que repartió en dos vasos, Lia agradeció el suyo y negó con la cabeza, probablemente porque estaba muy aterrada como para hablar.<br/>—Ryujin es especial, pero créeme que no te odia. —Lia pareció tener problemas en creer aquello pero deseó no continuar con la conversación sobre su amiga. —Entonces ¿crees que podamos terminar el vestido hoy? —Yeji sonrió y asintió, estaba preparada para trabajar todo el día con ella.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Cuidado con eso. —Yeji tomó la pedrería y analizó el patrón que quería seguir, llevaban un par de horas trabajando y parecía que el vestido estaba casi terminado. <br/>—Lia ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —La chica ajustó sus gafas y apagó la máquina de coser para poder atender a Yeji, asintió  y esperó por la pregunta.<br/>—¿Eres una niña rica? —Estaba agradecida de haber terminado su jugo hace ya un buen rato, sino probablemente lo hubiera escupido arruinando la tela con la que se encontraba trabajando.<br/>—¿Por qué la pregunta? —Lia no pudo evitar reír por la elección de palabras de su amiga, pero creía que estaba bien que al menos así pudiera contar parte de su verdad.<br/>—No es que sea algo malo. —Aclaró Yeji. —Es que Momo comentó que tu hermana lo era y además siempre vistes muy bien, digo con prendas que claramente cuestan lo que podría ganar yo en un mes. —Lia suspiró, claramente si su amiga conocía a su hermana entonces no había forma de no saber que el dinero no era problema para su familia.<br/>—Pues sí, mi padre es Doctor y gana bastante bien. —Le explicó quitándose las gafas, Yeji parecía decepcionada porque le encantaba verla con gafas. —Se podría decir que el dinero nunca fue problema en mi familia.<br/>—¿Y tu mamá? —Yeji se cuestionó si estaba siendo muy entrometida o si quizá aquello podía ser incómodo, de todas formas pensaba que ya tenían confianza suficiente como para conversar de ciertos temas.<br/>—Mi mamá y yo estamos un poco peleadas recientemente. -- Aquello no era mentira, Lia sentía que quizá era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de la verdad pero por otro lado no tenía ganas de hablar sobre su madre, sobre todo porque aquello le irritaba sencillamente al pensar en su madre.<br/>—Entiendo, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. —Lia asintió, le gustaba aquello de Yeji ya que nunca le exigía más de lo que claramente podía dar. Yeji provocaba en ella algo que pocas personas lograban y era hacerle sentir muy cómoda en poco tiempo. Lia era bastante desconfiada y establecer una amistad con alguien le tomaba mucho tiempo. —¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —La pregunta se le devolvió y Yeji pareció pensar en su respuesta.<br/>—Realmente no la conocí mucho. —Ambas se quedaron viendo en silencio. —A ninguno de mis padres. Me crié con mi hermana mayor y siempre hemos sido ella y yo. —Las dos compartieron una sonrisa llena de significado. Lia de orgullo y agradecimiento por su confianza y Yeji como respuesta a la comodidad que sentía con la otra.<br/>La tarde continuó entre risas y arduo trabajo de parte de ambas, habían decidido que no había descanso hasta que el vestido quede terminado y los accesorios fueran elegidos. Yeji lo desconocía pero Jisu tenía planificado que aquella prenda fuera presentada en el desfile de moda previo a la nueva temporada de FOORY.<br/>El calor de la respiración de Yeji le resoplaba en el cuello, Lia solía pensar que aquello era común pero en ese momento sentía nervios. Volteó la mirada lo suficiente como para que los rostros de ambas quedaran a centímetros de distancia. Yeji decidió mirarla y ahora estaban haciendo contacto visual sin nada que les obstruyera, Lia abrió los labios con intención de hablar pero los cerró, se sentía incapaz de decir algo.<br/>—Me encanta. —Yeji si pudo, finalmente Lia se separó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El vestido estaba terminado y ambas lo admiraban como si fuera una pieza de arte. Otros dirían que más bien Lia admiraba otra cosa, pero prefería intentar demostrar su adoración al resultado final de lo que juntas habían preparado. <br/>—No le cambiaría absolutamente nada. — Yeji continuó hablando sobre el vestido y Lia asintió, finalmente volviendo a tierra. Acarició la tela y la contraria realizó lo mismo, sus manos hicieron contacto un par de veces sobre la tela, era un acto íntimo pero inocente, aquello era sinónimo de que juntas habían logrado crear algo diferente y especial, algo entre ellas. <br/>—¿Crees que le guste a Minah? —Lia se puso de pie, comenzando a ordenar algunas cosas que había dejado en el lugar, miró su reloj de mano y se impresionó de lo tarde que era. —La verdad no sé, es muy diferente al estilo que suelen tener en FOORY. —Lia asintió, aquello era cierto y hasta cierto punto frustrante porque un vestido como el que habían preparado era probablemente algo que podía cambiar el juego a la hora de hacer noticia.  —Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿o si? —Insistió, realmente creía que podían conseguir algo. —Podrías mostrárselo. —Lia parecía convencida de lograr algo.<br/>—¡¿Yo?! —Yeji se apuntó con ambas manos haciendo que la mayor riera mientras asentía.<br/>—Ella ni sabe quién soy, al menos a ti te ve en el taller, anda.  —Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Yeji y las meneo para hacer que ella tambaleara riendo ahora. —Siempre logras convencerme de todo. —Lia mordió su labio inferior, intentando no parecer excesivamente emocionada por haber conseguido su objetivo. Besó su mejilla un par de veces y le guiñó un ojo. —Si hay alguien que puede convencer a una mujer de cambiar sus principios, eres tú.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Siete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeji se había asegurado de embarcar a Lia en un taxi, le había pedido que porfavor le informe al momento de llegar a su casa ya que era tarde y porque efectivamente se preocupaba mucho de ella. Al volver al departamento se sorprendió de ver a Ryujin sentada en la mesa comiendo lo que parecía ser algo sólido, seguramente había pedido algo a domicilio.<br/>—Decidiste salir de tu cueva. —Yeji sacó un vaso y se sirvió algo de jugo para luego tomar asiento a su lado, suponía que el plato extra de comida era para ella. Agradeció por eso y comenzó a comer. —¿Viste el vestido? —Preguntó después de un largo minuto en que solo los sonidos de sus bocas se escuchaban, Ryujin asintió pareciendo no tener muchas ganas de conversar. —¿Y? —Yeji insistió, si bien su amiga no era experta en modas su opinión era muy importante en todos los aspectos de su vida. Ryujin tomó algo de jugo como para aclarar la garganta y volvió a asentir. —Muy lindo, me gusta. —Ambas se vieron por un largo tiempo, la respuesta no había sido suficiente y rápidamente Ryujin comenzó a reír. Finalmente Ryujin cambió su semblante a uno más serio y posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. —Es hermoso. —Ahora su voz era mucho más sincera y ambas lo notaban. —De todas las cosas que te vi hacer, creo que nunca habías logrado algo como el vestido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —Yeji sentía las lágrimas apareciendo en sus propios ojos, siempre fue una chica sensible y escuchar cumplidos no era algo fácil para ella, sobre todo viniendo de una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Olvidó todo y fundió a su amiga en un abrazo que fue correspondido rápidamente por la menor.<br/>Al separarse Ryujin volvió rápidamente a su comida mientras Yeji pensaba en el vestido y lo natural que se sintió trabajar con Lia. —Siento que. —Se pausó un poco para pensar mejor en sus palabras. —Siento que Lia saca lo mejor de mí en el sentido artístico. Ella es más recatada y yo un poco más abierta en mis ideas pero juntas logramos hacer algo con un equilibrio perfecto. —Ryujin le respondió arqueando una ceja y su amiga pudo leer los pensamientos ajenos lo cual le hizo reír. Ambas se podían comunicar sin la necesidad de palabras, fruto de años siendo mejores amigas. —Todavía no comprendo tu rechazo a Lia ¿no notas lo bien que trabajamos juntas? — Ryujin asintió, por fin estando de acuerdo en algo. —Quizá al graduarme podríamos trabajar juntas, apenas en unos días logramos esto. Imagina lo que podríamos crear si trabajamos juntas. —<br/>—Woah, woah, woah. —Ryujin puso sus manos en alto, haciendo que Yeji abriera los ojos algo asustada por el repentino exceso de energía de su amiga. —Hicieron un. —Señaló con uno de sus dedos aquel número. —Un bonito vestido y ya quieres crear una línea de ropa con esa chica ¿no crees que es mucho? —La preocupación en el tono de su amiga era notorio, Yeji se puso de pie y volvió a ver el vestido. —Ya dijiste que era más que un vestido bonito. —Recalcó Yeji, recordando las palabras que la menor había usado anteriormente para referirse a la prenda. —Además es sólo una idea. No tienes que ponerte tan loca así de rápido. —No hubo más intercambio de palabras ya que Ryujin se puso de pie y volvió a su habitación. Yeji suspiró, pensando que quizá no debía tratarla así pero por otro lado estaba un poco cansada de que Ryujin siempre estuviera metida en sus cosas, sobre todo en sus relaciones personales.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Chaeryeong tenía la costumbre de usar las compras compulsivas como un tipo de terapia, el tener una billetera ilimitada siempre le permitió grandes sesiones de compras sin el temor de quedarse sin fondos. Ya tenía una buena cantidad de bolsas con ítems nuevos, muchos de ellos que probablemente nunca usaría pero que en esos momentos le provocaba una tremenda satisfacción. Paró un momento para tomarse un café, tomó su móvil y comenzó a revisar las llamadas perdidas que tenía de su mejor amiga.<br/>—Ugh, desaparece de mi vida sólo por cinco minutos. —Suspiró revolviendo su café. Después del beso que habían compartido, Chaeryeong parecía no poder quitarse el rostro de su amiga de la cabeza. Era simplemente un beso. Un beso. Se repitió Chaeryeong constantemente en la cabeza ¿pero por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? En su vida había besado muchos chicos, algunos que le gustaban y otros simplemente por la emoción de algún momento en específico. Tampoco tenía problema si en algún momento tuviera que besar a una persona de su mismo sexo, era el 2021 y fue criada por una familia bastante abierta de pensamientos. Jamás pensó besar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida y sobre todo jamás pensó que aquello sería todo un tema para su subconsciente. Bebió de su bebida intentando que el rico y amargo sabor de la cafeína le ayudaran a distraerse. Estaba en eso cuando vio el rostro conocido de Yuna ¿acaso era imposible pasar un día sin ver algo que le recuerde a Jisu? La menor llevaba ropa holgada e iba acompañada de un grupo de niñas que seguramente eran de su edad, la hermana menor de su amiga corrió en su dirección y le abrazó con fuerza.<br/>Chaeryeong tenía bastante rencor hacía el padre de Jisu, sentía que no era un hombre malvado ni mucho menos pero definitivamente era una figura ausente en la vida de su mejor amiga. Podía todavía recordar la cara de desilusión que Jisu ponía cada vez que su padre le llamaba para informarle que no podría ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños o cuando su rostro no estaba entre el público del teatro cuando tenían alguna presentación escolar. Creía que hay cosas entre los adultos que no eran fáciles de comprender para las niñas que eran en esos años pero todo eso no quitaba que fuera ella quien tenía que abrazarla y consolarla en los momentos en que su amiga sufría. Pese a todo eso, Chaeryeong admiraba la forma incondicional en que Jisu demostraba su amor hacía Yuna, tampoco es que Yuna fuera difícil de amar. Ella misma había caído ante los cálidos ojos de la media hermana de Jisu, realmente se podía ganar el corazón de cualquiera.<br/>Todo eso no aportaba en ese momento en el que Chaeryeong quería escapar de cualquier cosa que le pudiera recordar a la mujer que hace poco le había dado vuelta el mundo, sobre todo porque las hermanas tenían cosas que las hacía asemejarse. No hablaba de detalles físicos, ambas eran muy diferentes y eso destacaba fácilmente en la diferencia de estatura. Las hermanas se expresaban de forma similar, compartían gustos y en ese exacto momento Chaeryeong también notó que usaban el mismo perfume. —¿Qué haces aquí? Y sin mi hermana. —Preguntó la rubia que se había alejado de su grupo para hacer vida social.<br/>—No tengo que andar pegada a Jisu todo el tiempo ¿o si? —Yuna asintió, aunque a decir verdad desde pequeñas era difícil verlas separadas. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Andas con tus amigas? —Ambas tomaron asiento, notando que el grupo de amigas entraba a una tienda seguramente para comprar cosas. —Si, son mis compañeras del grupo de baile. Estoy bastante bien ¿y tú? —Chaeryeong recordó entonces que Lia le había mencionado que su hermana llevaba un tiempo practicando baile y parecía gustarle bastante, le respondió haciéndole saber que estaba bien.<br/>—Cómo no vas a estar bien con todo eso que compraste. —Molestó la menor, haciendo referencia a las bolsas que estaban en una de las sillas vacías a su lado. Ambas rieron y Chaeryeong le respondió con un gesto que pareciera decir "ya sabes como soy". —¿Vas a estar ocupada hoy? Podríamos decirle a Jisu que salgamos las tres, hace mucho no hacemos eso. —Aquello hizo que el corazón de Chaeryeong se acelerara un poco, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en evitar a la mayor y sin dudas que aceptar salir con ella y su hermanita no eran sinónimo de evitarla. —Realmente me gustaría pero tengo mucho que hacer. —Yuna pareció no creer pero el llamado de una de sus amigas le ayudó para no insistir en eso. —Otro día entonces, fue lindo verte. —Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Chaeryeong nuevamente maldijo al recordar a Jisu solo por el aroma de su hermano. Como si fuera poco, apenas la rubia la dejó su teléfono comenzó a sonar, nuevamente era su amiga. Decidió voltear su teléfono y pagar por su café para poder seguir con sus compras, debía completar su día sin Lia y comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Minah mordía su lápiz mientras analizaba lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, Jinah hacía lo mismo a su derecha mientras que Yeji se mantenía pegada en su puesto mientras ambas parecían destrozar su vestido con la mirada.<br/>—Es hermoso. —Finalmente la voz de Minah rompió el tenso silencio, Yeji pareció por fin recordar cómo respirar y Jinah asintió, llevando sus manos a la tela. —Realmente, el trabajo es impecable y sin duda a los inversionistas les va a encantar ver que Foory hace algo así. —La empresa tenía la tradición de hacer una previa de temporada donde se hacía una especie de teaser a inversionistas y revistas de moda, así sabían en lo que ponían su dinero y además el público se enteraba un poco de lo que saldría próximamente de la marca. —Es cierto. —Admitió Minah. —Pero realmente la lista de prendas que se usarán para los inversionistas ya fue escogida. Para la próxima quizá—.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—No puedo creer que esas fueran sus palabras. —Ambas iban caminando en dirección a un restaurante, Lia había invitado a Yeji a cenar para que así pudieran discutir lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde con su plan. —¿Para la próxima quizá? —Lia continuaba repitiendo las palabras que Yeji había narrado, ella seguía en silencio mientras se sentaban. —¿Para la próxima? —Yeji ya no sabía si reír o pedirle a Lia que se calme, parecía que toda la situación le estaba afectando más de lo que creía podría afectarle. —No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de rechazarlo, el vestido era esa bocanada de aire fresco que tanto se le viene pidiendo a su marca. —Yeji asintió, estaba de acuerdo con eso pero tampoco quiso añadir algo, creía que la mayor todavía tenía cosas por decir. —Estoy muy frustrada. —Suspiró, realmente no tenía que decirlo porque su rostro lo demostraba ya.<br/>Antes de seguir hablando del tema que probablemente sería en lo que se basaría su cena, decidieron pedir su comida. Yeji estaba algo nerviosa ya que el restaurante se veía caro y estaba ubicado en una parte exclusiva de la ciudad pero por otro lado Lia dijo que ella invitaba, quizá no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Bebieron el vino que el mesero les había traído y Lia finalmente pareció soltarse. —Ella se lo pierde, sabes que todo cae sobre su propio peso. —El vino le calentó la garganta y parecía que también el tono de sus comentarios.<br/>—Cuidado, es de tu jefa de quien hablas. —Le recordó Yeji divertida ante la forma en que se refería a quien les pagaba el salario.  Lia por otro lado se atragantó levemente con su bebida, a veces olvidaba que debía actuar como si Minah en realidad fuera su jefa y no su madre, más todavía olvidar que estaban peleadas y que todo lo decía basado en eso.<br/>—Lo siento, cuando me molesto suelo hablar así, sin pensar las cosas. Además es un día extraño. —Lia soltó su cabello y Yeji pareció sentirse atacada por el efecto visual que trajo consigo. Todavía parecía no decidir si prefería a Lia con el cabello suelto o tomado pero ¿por qué tenía que pensar en eso? Se preguntó todavía distraída. —¿Por qué extraño? —Luego de conectar un par de cables recordó que la mayor había mencionado algo sobre su día.<br/>—Mi mejor amiga, parece estar evitándome y no lo entiendo.<br/>—Las mejores amigas son especiales. —Ambas rieron ya que era claro que Ryujin era un caso extremadamente único. Pronto comenzaron a probar la comida y el silencio les acompañó por un par de minutos.<br/>—La besé. —Confesó Lia después de un tiempo, Yeji pareció no entender por la expresión en su rostro. —A mi mejor amiga. —Aclaró Lia, haciendo que Yeji comprendiera ahora lo que decía. —Besé a mi mejor amiga y ahora me está evitando. —Lia sintió que soltaba un peso sobre sus hombros y Yeji sintió una mezcla de emociones. Estaba completamente segura de que Lia no era el tipo de chica que andaba por ahí besando a otras chicas, por el contrario. Creía que Lia era el tipo de chicas que pasaría toda su vida al lado de un chico guapo y que en algún momento tendría la familia perfecta, saber que quizá no era así le hizo un poco feliz.<br/>—¿Por qué la besaste?<br/>Porque hablar contigo y ver a tus amigas lesbianas me hizo dudar de todo lo que pienso sobre las relaciones.<br/>—Porque tenía curiosidad, estábamos hablando del tema y pasó. —Prefirió irse por la respuesta segura y no incomodar las cosas, ya tenía suficiente con lo sucedido con Chaeryeong.<br/>—Quizá la confundiste —.<br/>—¡¿Crees que esté enamorada de mi?! —La expresión de Lia parecía no tener precio, realmente el solo hecho de pensar en algo relacionado a eso la aterraba.<br/>—No, tonta. Quizá hasta que te besó pensaba que nunca podría estar con una mujer y ahora cree que es lo contrario, aceptar eso es difícil. —Ambas se vieron de forma conciliadora, algo le decía a Lia que quizá para Yeji no fue muy fácil aceptarse.<br/>—¿Y tú? —.<br/>—¿Yo?—.<br/>—¿Qué sentiste tú? —Yeji decidió cortar el contacto visual, de alguna manera la pregunta le puso nerviosa.<br/>—No lo sé ¿fue suave? —Ahora las dos comenzaron a reír, realmente a Lia no le había pasado nada particular con el beso en el sentido de que sabía lo que Chaeryeong significaba en su vida y un beso no iba a cambiar eso, por otro lado no sentía que ese sería el último beso que le daría a otra mujer.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Luego de la cena, que para suerte de Yeji efectivamente fue pagada por Lia. Ambas decidieron caminar por la rivera del río, Lia se tomó del brazo de Yeji y caminaban lentamente por aquel bello lugar. Se sentían muy relajadas y cómodas pese a eso Yeji no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que estaba a su lado, comenzaba a pensar que había algo especial en ella que la tenía un poco absorbida.<br/>—Te mentí. —Finalmente la voz de la mayor le distrajo, ladeo levemente su cabeza para verle pero parecía que no quería dejar de caminar así que se mantuvo en silencio como señal de que siguiera hablando. —La razón por la que besé a mi mejor amiga eres tú. —Yeji ahora estaba insegura sobre seguir caminando o no, pero se arriesgó con el silencio esperando que no intimide a la mayor. —La conversación que tuvimos antes me hizo cuestionar si quizá alguna vez pueda estar con otra chica.<br/>El brazo de Lia se desenredó del contrario y eso le indicó a Yeji que debía parar, ahora ambas se veían acompañadas del ambiente nocturno. —¿Y obtuviste tu respuesta? —Le preguntó Yeji, viendo la inseguridad en los ojos ajenos que ahora demostraban duda por sus palabras. —Besar a tu mejor amiga ¿te respondió esa duda? —Lia negó con un movimiento de cabeza, Yeji vio más allá de Lia, al río correr y a la noche estrellada que finalmente le dieron el valor de acercarse y tomar a la mayor desde la cintura y besar sus suaves y delicados labios, fue un beso lento y sumamente delicado. Lia tomó la iniciativa de llevar ambas manos el cuello de la más alta quien tomó eso como señal de continuar besándola esperando que eso le regale  a Lia su respuesta, porque para ella efectivamente había una. Efectivamente sus sentimientos por Lia eran más complejos de lo que creía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ocho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeji todavía se encontraba shockeada por el beso que había compartido con la mayor, claramente era algo no planeado y todo el ambiente la dejó nerviosa además de temblorosa. Fue esa misma sensación la que no le permitió actuar en el momento que Lia comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, apenas en unos segundos su presencia en ese lugar no era más que un recuerdo. <br/>Llena de cuestionamientos, Lia emprendió una carrera con destino desconocido para la menor que seguía clavada en su lugar. Vio su reloj y meditó si ir por ella o llamarla pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de su dirección y los intentos por llamarla fueron fallidos. <br/>Ahí se encontraba ahora, en plena noche y luego de ser besada de la forma más intensa de los últimos meses pero sola y sin realmente comprender lo que había sucedido. Pensó en volver a casa, pero realmente no tenía ánimos de escuchar a Ryujin hablando mal de Lia ya que claramente le iba a terminar contando lo que había pasado. Decidió caminar, la noche era fresca pero con el movimiento logró mantener una buena temperatura corporal. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que parecían caminar sin rumbo a esas horas de la noche, también se preguntó si Lia se vería como una de ellas mientras corría. Tocó sus labios y sonrió sin pensarlo, la imagen viva del beso se repitió en su cabeza y realmente le encantó, no podía negarlo. Creía que pese al desenlace de los hechos, el beso significaba que las pocas ilusiones que tenía podían ser fundadas, Lia sentía cosas por ella.<br/>Subió las escaleras eternas, maldiciendo a su amiga por no vivir en un lugar con elevador. Tocó el timbre y después de una larga espera vio a Mina del otro lado de la puerta.  —¡Yeji! Ven, pasa. —La mayor le tomó del brazo con algo de torpeza y la hizo entrar.  El departamento que Mina y Nayeon compartían era lo más parecido al hogar de una pareja casada, ellas llevaban años juntas y habían hecho de ese lugar su espacio, Yeji siempre aspiró a algo así y veía con admiración y envidia la estable relación de sus amigas. —Ni idea por qué estás aquí, pero te lo agradezco porque no quería cenar sola. —Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, Yeji sintió el aroma de comida casera que seguramente había sido preparada por la fotógrafa. —Oh, yo ya cené. —Admitió la menor, acercándose al comedor donde la mesa estaba preparada para una solitaria cena. Decidió sentarse frente a ella y hacerle compañía a su amiga mientras comía. —¿Y Nayeon? —Agradeció el vaso de agua que le sirvió y finalmente ambas estaban sentadas compartiendo. —En la revista, hay mucho trabajo y ya sabes como es, no se va hasta que termine de hacerlo todo. —Yeji asintió, conocía bien la forma de ser de su amiga y con lo difícil que era encontrar un buen trabajo en esos momentos ella buscaba desempeñarse lo mejor posible para mantenerse en su puesto.<br/>—Y entonces ¿a qué se debe la visita?— Mina ya se encontraba comiendo, pero estaba intrigada con la repentina llegada de su amiga en especial por el horario particular. Yeji jugaba con su vaso sin realmente beber el contenido. —Besé a alguien hoy. —Confesó, haciendo que los ojos de su amiga se abrieran en razón de la curiosidad.<br/>—No sabía que salías con alguien. —Mina se tomó una pausa de su cena, prestando su completa atención a la chica frente a ella.<br/>—No estamos saliendo, uhm. Es complicado realmente. —Yeji no estaba segura de si era o no complicado porque realmente hasta ahora no había mucho que comentar, nunca antes habían demostrado interés entre ellas sino hasta que sus labios estuvieron pegados.<br/>—Pero explícame quién es ¿Acaso es la chica que invitaste a la salida del otro día? —Yeji asintió y Mina le respondió con una mirada de orgullo. —Es muy guapa. —Ambas rieron, su grupo de amigas no era de fijarse en lo visual pero tampoco se podía negar la belleza que irradiaba de Lia. —Pensé que tenía novio. —Mina volvió a su comida, esperando que ahora la conversación continuara por iniciativa de la menor.<br/>—Tenía, terminaron. —La mirada con la que le respondió la mayor fue fácilmente descifrada por Yeji. —No es lo mismo, en serio. —Su amiga le dio una mordida a su cena y luego suspiró. —Mira, Yeji. Yo no conozco a Lia lo suficiente como para poder asegurarte que será lo mismo que antes ¿pero enserio nuevamente quieres salir con alguien que no esté segura de su sexualidad? —Sabía que al menos alguna de sus amigas le iba a comentar aquello. Todas la habían visto pasar por una tormentosa relación que duró por lo menos 2 años de intermitencia, tuvo que salir a escondidas y soportar ver a su ex con su novio ya que ella tenía mucho miedo de enfrentar a su familia y amigos, Yeji aceptó eso hasta que por fin sus amigas lograron hacerla recapacitar, nadie quería que se repita la historia. —No me malinterpretes, Yeji. Si te digo esto es porque quiero lo mejor para ti y así como me lo cuentas, no creo que Lia sea lo mejor. Creo que deberías evitarte el mal rato y buscar a alguien que esté dispuesta a darlo todo por ti, es lo mínimo que mereces.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—¿Acaso eso es sudor? —Chaeryeong vio estupefacta a su mejor amiga luego de abrirle la puerta de su casa, Jisu había decidido que el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo luego de todo lo que había ocurrido era junto a Chaer. Era tarde y su amiga se encontraba en pijama mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua fría a la mayor que seguía respirando agitado y todavía no emitía ninguna palabra. —¿Cuánto corriste? —Lia seguía tomando agua. —Choi Jisu, respóndeme ¿te pasó algo? ¿Alguien te tocó? —De pronto Chaeryeong comenzó a pensar en los peores escenarios posibles, después de todo era muy tarde y no podía recordar la última vez que vio a su amiga correr por algo.<br/>—Dios, no. —Suspiró Lia todavía jadeante, la mayor luego se sintió estúpida de haber corrido tanto. Estaba segura de que luego de dos cuadras corriendo Yeji no la iba a encontrar pero por alguna razón no dejó de correr hasta que se encontró fuera de la casa de Chaeryeong.<br/>—Bueno entonces te vas a dar una ducha y luego me vas a contar qué rayos te hizo correr tanto. —Lia asintió mientras ambas caminaban en dirección a la pieza de Chaeryeong quien le ofreció toallas y una de sus pijamas antes de que fuera al baño de su habitación.<br/>El agua le ayudó a refrescarse y calmarse. Tanto correr no le había permitido pensar en lo que había ocurrido, por fin pudo revivir en su cabeza el beso que se había dado con Yeji. Tocó sus labios bajo el agua y sonrió aceptando que ser besada por Yeji definitivamente había significado algo positivo para ella aunque ¿qué significaba? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de ella?<br/>Terminó de ducharse para luego secarse y ponerse la pijama que su mejor amiga le había prestado. Ya dentro de la habitación, Chaeryeong le esperaba sobre la cama con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, el ambiente estaba perfecto para conversar. Lia tomó del chocolate y Chaeryeong la observó en silencio por unos minutos. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó finalmente, asegurándose de que su amiga estuviera lo suficientemente relajada como para conversar. Lia asintió y dejó la taza descansando sobre la bandeja. —Yeji me besó. —Habló en un suspiro. —Me besó y le correspondí. —La mayor sonrió levemente. —Pero luego entré en pánico y comencé a correr hasta llegar acá. —Lia volvió a tomar su chocolate y esperó a que su amiga reaccione ¿qué había más que contar? realmente era lo que había pasado. Por otro lado, Chaeryeong se quedó en blanco.<br/>—No. —Dijo finalmente.<br/>—¿No? —Lia no entendió.<br/>—No puedes salir con ella. —La mayor le vio extrañada, y Chaeryeong comprendió que seguramente no era la respuesta que quería escuchar. —Pero ella es una chica. —Chaeryeong evitó el contacto visual, lamentando de inmediato sus palabras.<br/>—No pensé que eso era un problema para ti. —Chaeryeong sintió como se le rompía el corazón al escuchar la tristeza en la voz de su amiga ¿Por qué dije eso?  pensó rápidamente, sabía que su reacción inmediata se debía simplemente a que creía que si su mejor amiga aceptaba salir con una mujer, esa mujer sería ella y no  otra. Sería ella y no Yeji.<br/>Chaeryeong tomó las manos de su amiga y negó con la cabeza, recapacitando rápidamente de todo lo que había pasado. No quería lastimar a su mejor amiga, ni mucho menos por el enredo de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza, Jisu no merecía aquello y Chaeryeong lo sabía bien.<br/>—Jisu. —La voz de Chaeryeong era suave. —Si crees que sientes cosas por ella, y estás atraída además si te trata bien y crees que podrían pasar cosas buenas entre ustedes. —Apretó sus manos, dándole señales positivas. —Déjate conquistar, da igual que las dos sean chicas. Si es amor y lo sientes como amor entonces hazlo. Siempre te voy a apoyar. —La mayor se lanzó rápidamente a abrazar a Chaeryeong, la abrazó con mucha fuerza y la menor lo agradeció, se sintió bien ya que ambas estaban siendo contenidas por la otra. Jisu sintiendo el apoyo ante sus nuevos sentimientos y Chaeryeong ante dejar ir a la persona que probablemente significaba más que amistad para ella.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Estoy nerviosa. —Lia se veía al espejo, era probablemente el cuarto outfit que se probada y Chaeryeong no sabía si sentirse ofendida porque ninguna de sus prendas le convencían o bendecida de tener que ver a su mejor amiga modelarle cada una de las ropas que se probava. —Te ves bien, en serio. —Chaeryeong le aseguró, parándose detrás de ella frente al espejo, ambas se sonrieron en el reflejo y Lia se volteó asintiendo. —¿Estamos listas entonces? —Asintió y salieron de ahí, tomando el auto de Chaeryeong.<br/>Lia le había prometido a Yuna que estaría ahí para su presentación de baile y no pretendía fallarle a su hermana aunque aquello signifique tener que ver a Yeji luego de su fuga que ahora consideraba un tanto infantil. Se encontraban en el hall, leyendo el cronograma de la presentación aunque al menos Lia pretendía hacerlo, no dejaba de pensar en la chica que seguramente aparecería prontamente.<br/>Chaeryeong actuó toser lo que obviamente significaba que Yeji venía entrando, Lia se dio la media vuelta y vio a la chica que no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza junto a Ryujin quien seguía sin verle de la mejor forma, asumió rápidamente que ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido.<br/>—Hola. —Lia levantó su mano incómodamente, Chaeryeong le vio divertida esperando a ser presentada pero al parecer su mejor amiga estaba muy nerviosa como para hacerlo. —Soy Chaeryeong, la mejor amiga de Lia. —Las otras dos saludaron amablemente a Chaer y luego un silencio incómodo invadió a las cuatro chicas.<br/>—Uhm, Yeji ¿podemos hablar un momento? En privado. —Yeji asintió, pasándole a Ryujin su ticket que había sido regalado por Momo para que ambas asistieran a la presentación.<br/>—¿Vamos juntas? —Preguntó Chaeryeong, entendiendo que seguramente las otras dos tendrían un buen rato debido a lo que tenían que conversar. —Nos guardan asientos. —Pidió Lia viendo como las mejores amigas de cada una se iban juntos al ascensor.<br/>Cuando quedaron solas, Lia vio a Yeji algo intimidada por la divertida sonrisa que tenía la menor. —¿Por qué te ríes? —Preguntó Jisu, sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban sólo por estar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Yeji observó a las personas que caminaban a sus alrededores para luego volver a ver a Jisu. —Nada, te ves mejor quieta y no corriendo como si estuvieras en una maratón. —La mayor golpeó el hombro ajeno y ahora ambas comenzaron a reír, al menos eso disminuía sus nervios. —Entonces ¿Qué me querías decir? —Preguntó Yeji, sabiendo lo que probablemente sería el tópico de la conversación pero de todos modos quería escucharlo de boca de Lia. —Creo que te debo una disculpa. —La voz de Jisu era sincera pese a lo bajo del tono. —No debí irme así.<br/>—Me preocupaste. —Admitió Yeji, sabía que probablemente la reacción de huir fue natural, pero era de noche y nunca supo si había llegado a su hogar bien sino hasta verla ahora.<br/>—Lo sé, realmente fue algo sin pensar. —Yeji entendió.<br/>—Está bien, lo importante es que no te paso nada malo. —Jisu le vio con una sonrisa, cualquier otra persona se hubiera molestado por dejarla plantada pero Yeji comprendía y rápidamente dejó ir aquello.<br/>—No logro dejar de pensar en ti y en el beso. —La última palabra sonó casi como un susurro, de hecho Yeji no supo si asumió la palabra o si realmente había salido de sus labios.<br/>—Lo mismo digo. —Ahora ambas estaban nerviosas y sus corazones latían con fuerza.  Yeji tomó la mano de Lia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, Lia vio el gesto con ternura pero luego de un par de segundos soltó su mano. —Todo esto es nuevo para mi. —Yeji entendió, un poco decepcionada.<br/>Jisu notó el cambio de expresión en la menor, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa ella y volver a tomar su mano, tomando por sorpresa la contraria. —Debo admitir que tienes algo especial. —Lia se acercó lentamente a abrazarla siendo atrapada por los brazos de la más alta. —No estoy tan segura de todo, pero tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.<br/>Yeji apretó su mano y besó su mejilla sin dejar de abrazarla con su otra mano. —No quiero que te alejes de mí tampoco. —Suspiró Yeji, emitiendo seguridad a Lia quien pese a todo no dejaba de estar nerviosa. —Vamos a ir lento ¿Si? —Propuso Yeji, haciendo que todos los terrores de Lia se disuelvan, aquello era justamente lo que quería oír y gracias a eso la mayor decidió besar rápidamente sus labios. —Me parece perfecto.<br/>Yeji estuvo a punto de besarla nuevamente cuando el sonido del teatro le recordó la verdadera razón de por qué estaban ahí. —Deberíamos entrar. —Propuso Lia, caminando agarrada del brazo de su chica para subir las escaleras, no logrando encontrar a ninguna de sus amigas.<br/>—Seguro están por ahí, solo que esto está muy lleno. —Asumió Yeji, sentándose en otro lugar junto a Lia quien estaba emocionada de ver a su hermana y por tener tomada de la mano a la chica que le robaba todos sus pensamientos.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—¿Sabes quién soy yo? —Chaeryeong dejó de recibir respuesta de parte del hombre a cargo de las emergencias del ascensor. Ryujin le veía divertida sentada en la esquina opuesta del cubículo que por alguna extraña razón había decidido parar justo cuando ellas estaban usándolo.<br/>—Ya cálmate, seguro lo arreglan en un rato. Ven aquí. —Chaeryeong se sentó a su lado totalmente malhumorada, vio su teléfono sin señal debido a la estática del ascensor y maldijo. —Llevamos más de una hora aquí ¿qué tanto tienes que trabajar para hacer que un ascensor funcione? —Ryujin se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta, sintiendo como el reducido espacio comenzaba a hacer que la temperatura aumentara.<br/>—¿Crees que nos podamos quedar sin aire?  —Ryujin comenzó a reír por la pregunta, negando rápidamente. —Tranquila, estas cosas tienen ventanas de aire ves. —Su dedo apuntó a los agujeros en el techo del ascensor y eso pareció calmar a la menor.<br/>—Entonces Yeji y Lia uh. —Chaeryeong vio a la chica de cabello corto algo extrañada, no entendía por qué su tono de voz era tan extraño. —No me gusta la pareja. —Terminó por decir, haciendo que Chaeryeong le prestara mayor atención.<br/>—No quiero ofender a tu mejor amiga, pero hay algo en Lia que no me gusta, no siento que sea honesta con Yeji —.<br/>—¿Qué sabes? —Preguntó Chaeryeong, haciendo que el exceso de interés le hiciera ruido a Ryujin.<br/>—Nada ¿Qué sabes tú? —Ahora Chaeryeong estaba nerviosa. Su mejor amiga todavía no empezaba nada serio con Yeji, pero por la forma en que el beso le había afectado tanto sentía que la cosa podría convertirse en algo serio prontamente. Entonces la idea de contarle la verdad a Ryujin le parecía tentadora, seguramente si ella se enteraba que Lia no estaba siendo completamente honesta sobre su familia entonces Ryujin se aseguraría de separarlas y Lia quedaría sola para ella.<br/>—¿Bueno y? —No pudo seguir pensando debido a la insistencia de la otra, Chaeryeong abrió los labios para luego volver a cerrarlos, seguía indecisa. —Bueno, algo de razón tienes. Lia no ha sido sincera del todo. —Ryujin se removió para así quedar mirando de frente a Chaeryeong. Desde que se habían visto, Ryujin creyó que Chaeryeong era la niña más fresa que había conocido en su vida, incluso más que Lia y eso ya era mucho decir. Chaeryeong significaba todo lo que Ryujin no buscaba en una chica pero por alguna razón, el verle así de cerca le hacía cuestionarse un poco, la chica era guapa y no lo podía negar. Pese a eso intentó no distraerse por eso y continuar interrogándola sobre Lia.<br/>—¿Y qué? —Chaeryeong ya comenzaba a maldecirse ¿qué clase de amiga era si estaba dispuesta a traicionarla por sus propios beneficios? Sobre todo pensó que no estaba segura sobre lo que sentía por Lia pero de todas formas eso no era razón suficiente como para arruinar su amistad por eso. —Dijiste que Lia no estaba siendo honesta ¿Por qué lo dices?—.<br/>Chaeryeong se puso de pie, apretando los botones del ascensor, esperando que eso la distrajera de la realidad. Ryujin, sin intenciones de rendirse la tomó de la mano para que dejara de hacerlo y ahora se veían nuevamente. Chaeryeong estaba intimidada y se impresionó, absolutamente nadie la intimidaba.<br/>—Dime. —Ryujin seguía sin soltarla, Chaeryeong respiró arrepentida de haberse puesto en la situación y decidió que la única forma de escapar de aquello era empujando a Ryujin contra el ascensor y besar sus labios bruscamente. Ryujin abrió los ojos impactada por lo que estaba pasando pero luego se dejó llevar, correspondiendo a aquel agresivo beso. Ryujin le quitó la chaqueta a la menor y ahora era Chaeryeong quien se encontraba contra la pared sin aire debido al beso pero sin intenciones de cortar el beso tampoco.<br/>—¿Chaeryeong? —La conocida voz le hizo empujar lejos a Ryujin, el ascensor estaba abierto y del otro lado de las puertas estaban Yuna y Momo viendo a las dos impactadas. Yuna no podía creer lo que veía y Momo no podía evitar reír por la situación.<br/>Ryujin y Chaeryeong se vieron con el cabello desordenado, Chaeryeong se peinó rápidamente y corrió a abrazar a Yuna. —¿Puedes creer que me perdí tu presentación? Dios, la gente a cargo de la mantención de esta cosa se las va a ver con una demanda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nueve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeryeong y Ryujin caminaron en direcciones opuestas haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ambas un poco avergonzadas tras haber sido encontradas en una posición algo comprometedora. Yuna por otro lado, quería quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la que según ella era la recatada mejor amiga de su hermana. </p><p>La presentación había terminado con la ovación de pie de todo el público, Yeji se enterneció al ver como Lia aplaudía y gritaba por su hermana con tanto cariño y energía, era la primera vez que la veía ser tan ruidosa y era adorable.<br/>—¿No te vas a despedir de tu hermana? —Preguntó Yeji mientras caminaban a la salida del recinto, Lia negó ya que realmente no tenía ganas de ver a su padre ni mucho menos a su madrastra. —La llamaré luego, ella sabe cómo son las cosas entre yo y mi padre. —Yeji asintió, no queriendo incomodar más a la mayor con preguntas con respecto a su familia, creía que ya había hecho suficiente de eso. —¿Crees que Chaeryeong y Ryujin hayan tenido una escapada romántica? —preguntó la más alta, creando risas automáticas entre ambas creyendo que sus mejores amigas eran demasiado opuestas como para poder compartir mas de cinco minutos juntas. —La verdad es que Chaeryeong nunca tuvo muchas ganas de venir, seguro que se fue antes de que empezara. —Yeji por otro lado pensó lo mismo de parte de su mejor amiga, después de todo pareciera que no eran tan diferentes en ciertos aspectos.<br/>—¿Te puedo llevar a casa? ¿O eso es ir muy rápido? —Yeji tenía sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos y vio a Lia divertida luego de preguntar aquello. Lia estiró su diestra y robó la mano ajena de su bolsillo para así entrelazarla con la propia. —Me parece correcto, aunque no voy a casa. Me quedaré con Chaeryeong hoy. —Yeji no podía estar más contenta con la respuesta y más todavía con sus movimientos, pese a querer ir lento, Lia hacía las cosas de forma bastante seductora.<br/>Las dos chicas caminaron sin soltarse de las manos, compartieron ideas y sueñas en lo que para ellas pareció ser un corto trayecto pese a llevar caminando una buena cantidad de minutos.<br/>—Vaya, tu amiga debe tener mucho dinero. —Era imposible no asombrarse por el tamaño de las casas del barrio en el que se encontraban, Lia observó sus alrededores pareciendo no encontrarle mayor maravilla ya acostumbrada a la vida por esos lados de la ciudad. Se preguntó entonces qué diría Yeji al saber que su casa era del doble del tamaño de las casas que se encontraban ahí, intentó no pensar tanto en aquello y asintió. —Sus papás trabajan duro. —Yeji rió yo también trabajo duro dijo para sí misma, intentando que todo el tema de salir con alguien adinerada no se le subiera a la cabeza. De pronto Lia paró de golpe y Yeji se detuvo junto a ella que veía la casa a su costado haciéndole entender que habían llegado a destino.<br/>—Gracias por traerme, la pasé muy bien contigo hoy. —Seguían sin soltarse las manos, pero sabían que ya era momento de hacerlo. Yeji tomó la iniciativa y rápidamente guardó su mano en el bolsillo como era de costumbre. La menor se despidió y se dio la media vuelta, siendo tomada por Lia antes de comenzar a caminar, sus labios chocaron en un torpe y corto beso de despedida. —Vete con cuidado ¿si? —Yeji asintió, ahora tenía energías suficientes como para caminar toda la distancia que le quedaba por delante.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Si sabes que yo planifico mis outfits semanales pensando en el mes, tenerte aquí usando mi ropa me quita muchas opciones. —Se quejó Chaeryeong, quien ya estaba comenzando su rutina de noche. —A lo mejor deberías traer más ropa. —Aconsejó la menor, sentía que por algún motivo las cosas entre Minah y Jisu difícilmente fueran a mejorar en el futuro cercano lo que implicaría tenerla pasando varias noches a su lado. Lia cerró su libreta en la que dibujaba algunos bocetos que se le habían venido a la cabeza y comenzó a estudiar la figura de su mejor amiga. —No tengo ganas de ver a mi mamá, quizá le podría pedir a Seungcheol que me traiga algunas cosas. —Pensó, sabiendo que el chico haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.<br/>Chaeryeong negó y se giró para poder ver a su mejor amiga, impresionandose al notar que ella le estaba viendo hace probablemente un buen rato, sintió nervios. —Si haces eso tu mamá va a pensar que están viviendo juntos. —Ambas se vieron divertidas, Minah parecía estar segura de que su hija y el chico tenían una especie de relación oculta lo cual estaba muy lejos de la realidad. —Tienes razón, no me gustaría que Seungcheol tuviera problemas en el trabajo por culpa mía. —Chaeryeong asintió y volvió a verse al espejo, comenzando a quitarse el maquillaje que había utilizado durante el día.<br/>—Quizá tendré que ir a casa. —El tono de voz de Lia era de alguien que estaba completamente rendida ante la vida y Chaeryeong se odiaba por haber provocado aquellos pensamientos en su amiga. —No, no es necesario todavía. —Habló Chaeryeong mientras seguía en lo suyo. —Quédate unos días más, lo de la ropa era broma. —Lia sabía que era broma y que la única razón por la que su amiga hacía referencia a su madre era porque quería que solucionaran las cosas. Chaeryeong siempre fue consciente de que las relaciones familiares de Lia eran algo inestables y que probablemente la amistad entre ellas dos y la relación con su hermana eran los únicos lazos que no se había cuestionado.<br/>Chaeryeong se tiró al lado de Lia quien rápidamente se sacó las gafas y dejó de lado su cuaderno pese a que su amiga lo tomó y comenzó a revisar los bocetos que la mayor había estado dibujando en el último tiempo. —Todo es precioso, Jisu. —La voz de Chaeryeong era suave y relajante, a Lia le encantaba escuchar a su amiga. Normalmente la menor siempre hablaba tonterías o le hacía reír con sus bromas pero pese a todo eso la tonalidad de su voz no cambiaba, siempre era dulce y suave. —Deberías confeccionar estas cosas, en serio. —Lia sonrió, la idea de ver todos esos bocetos convertidos en prendas reales siempre significaban un motivo de felicidad para ella. Todo hasta que recordaba lo difícil que sería ver esos sueños hechos realidad.<br/>—¿Por qué no fuiste a la presentación de Yuna? —Lia ya estaba tapada por las suaves sábanas de la cama de su amiga mientras que Chaeryeong todavía se encontraba sobre la cama viendo sus bocetos con sumo interés. De pronto Chaeryeong recordó todos los eventos de la tarde, específicamente recordó los labios de Ryujin besándola salvajemente dentro del elevador ¿o era ella quien besaba salvajemente a Ryujin? Lia picó una de sus mejillas como para despertarla a la realidad. —¿Cómo? —preguntó Chaeryeong, dejando el cuaderno descansar sobre sus piernas para así poder prestarle atención a su amiga.<br/>—No me prestas atención. —Se quejó Lia con un tono infantil, quitándole su cuaderno para dejarlo en la mesa de noche, asegurándose así que nada le distrajera. —Perdón ¿qué me decías? —Chaeryeong se metió en la cama y decidió apagar las luces para así no tener que hacer contacto visual con su amiga. —¿Por qué no fuiste a la presentación de Yuna? —Volvió a preguntar la mayor, obligando a Chaeryeong a responder ya que claramente no se iba a rendir.<br/>—Me quedé encerrada en el elevador con Ryujin. —Confesó Chaer quien terminó sorprendida por el abrupto cambio en el ambiente al ver que Lia volvía a prender las luces. —¿En serio? —Su voz era preocupada. —¿Y no te pasó nada? Yo pensaba que te habías escapado o algo, perdón. —Se disculpó de inmediato por haber desconfiado de su amiga, Chaeryeong asintió pero le vio con un semblante relajado para que así la mayor deje de preocuparse. —No me pasó nada, pero realmente se demoraron mucho en sacarnos y cuando por fin lo hicieron la presentación ya había terminado. —Explicó, omitiendo algunos detalles de lo ocurrido que le parecían no necesarios de contar. Lia la tomó en sus brazos y la acurrucó como cuando eran niñas pequeñas, Chaeryeong cerró los ojos y notó el cambio en los latidos de su corazón, odiaba aquello y lo único que quería era dejar de sentirlo pero mas odiaría tener que alejarse de su mejor amiga.<br/>—Oye. —Lia le respondió con un suave 'ummh' mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor. —¿Tienes el número de Ryujin? —Preguntó, haciendo que Lia la suelte rápidamente y le vea divertido. —¿Te llevas bien con esa loca? —Las palabras de su mejor amiga le hicieron reír. —¿Por qué hablas así de Ryujin? A mí me cae bien. —Confesó Chaeryeong quien simplemente obtuvo una mueca de asco de parte de la mayor.<br/>—No tengo el número ¿por qué? —Preguntó Lia, curiosa por la petición de Chaeryeong.<br/>—Se veía asustada, solo quiero saber si llegó bien. —Chaeryeong buscó con curiosidad los ojos de su amiga quien parecía ya no dudar por su repentino interés en la chica de cabello corto.<br/>—No lo tengo, pero se lo puedo pedir a Yeji. —Ahora Chaeryeong estaba arrepentida de haber pedido el número, no quería que el lindo ambiente entre ellas se viera arruinado por Yeji. Lamentablemente era muy tarde porque su amiga ya se encontraba texteando en su teléfono, volteó los ojos al ver las sonrisas que se formaban de vez en cuando en sus labios y luego se odió por no poder ponerse feliz por su mejor amiga y lo que parecía ser una relación sana.<br/>—Ya te lo compartí, aunque Yeji dice que Ryujin se veía bastante bien al llegar. —Chaeryeong tomó su móvil rápidamente y agregó el contacto para comenzar a escribirse con la chica que acababa de conocer.<br/>—Oye. —Lia ya había dejado su teléfono de lado y ahora veía a su mejor amiga quien reía mientras escribía, seguramente con Ryujin. —¿Si? —Chaeryeong seguía escribiendo, bromeando con Ryujin quien parecía no creer su identidad, se tomó una divertida selfie y se la mandó a Ryujin, parecía que entre ellas había una confianza que Lia no conocía. —No sabía que se habían vuelto tan cercanas. —Lia cambió el tema, haciendo que Chaeryeong le viera algo asustada. —En realidad con todo el tiempo que pasamos en el elevador tuvimos bastante tiempo para conversar. —Lia asintió, no comprendiendo cómo su mejor amiga se podía llevar bien con una persona tan antipática. —¿Era eso lo que me querías decir? —Lia negó, recordando la razón por la que había llamado a su amiga.<br/>—¿Qué opinas de vivir juntas? —Preguntó Lia, haciendo que Chaeryeong dejara su teléfono de lado y le viera, prestando toda la atención posible. —¿Vivir juntas? —Volvió a repetir, pensando que quizá había escuchado mal o algo así.  —No tengo ganas de volver a mi casa ¿Y realmente quieres que tu pobre e indefensa mejor amiga viva sola por ahí? —Chaeryeong comenzó a reír al exceso de control que tenía Lia sobre ella. —¿Qué clase de chantaje emocional estás usando? —Ambas rieron, terminando todo con un puchero de parte de Lia.<br/>—No es mala idea. —Es pésima idea pensó Chaeryeong, totalmente en contrario con sus palabras. Apenas llevaban dos días compartiendo en su casa y Chaeryeong ya se encontraba sufriendo por los repentinos cambios en los latidos de su corazón cada vez que su mejor amiga hacía algo fuera de la norma o cada vez que hacía algo tierno con ella. —Pero ¿estás segura de que va a funcionar? ¿Qué va a decir tu mamá? —Lia levantó una ceja, ese tipo de preocupaciones no eran habituales en la menor.<br/>—¿Por qué no estaría segura? Nos conocemos desde pequeñas, ya no te puedo odiar por tus defectos. Creo que mi forma de ser ya se acopló a la tuya. —Eran esas palabras, exactamente ese tipo de frases las que dejaban a Chaeryeong en un limbo de sentimientos extraños. —Y la verdad no creo que a mi mamá le importe mucho, no sé nada de ella desde que me vine y realmente creo que lo mejor para nosotras será pasar un tiempo separadas. —Chaer asintió, viendo a su mejor amiga y cayendo rendida ante esos ojos llenos de pesar. Ya no era chantaje emocional, su amiga realmente necesitaba un respiro y alejarse de todo lo que la ponía mal. Jisu quería mejorar su vida estando con ella, y ante eso no se podía negar. —Está bien, mañana mismo empiezo a buscar algún lugar. —Jisu la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. —Nada muy caro ni muy espacioso, recuerda que sólo seremos las dos. —Le advirtió la mayor sin soltarla.<br/>—¡Vamos a vivir juntas! Así como soñamos de pequeñas—Gritó Jisu emocionada sin dejar de sonreírle a su mejor amiga.<br/>—Vamos a vivir juntas. —Repitió Chaeryeong con algo menos de emoción, realmente asustada de que aquello pudiera salir mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Diez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia se encontraba parada fuera de su casa, no sabía si llevaba media hora o apenas dos minutos plantada en ese lugar ¿por qué me cuesta tanto? se preguntó, estaba totalmente frustrada por sus niveles de cobardía cuando se trataba de hablar con su madre. <br/>Luego de darse el ánimo suficiente entró a la enorme casa, había decidido usar sus llaves para que así ninguna empleada anunciara su arribo, sentía que era innecesario el exceso de atención sobre todo porque una parte de ella deseaba no encontrarse con nadie y poder pasar desapercibida. </p><p>    —Pensé que ya no te vería. —Lia cerró los ojos, quizá aquello le permitiría irse a un mundo en el que su madre no estuviera ahí parada frente a ella. Decidió abrir sus ojos, pensando que quizá Minah podría estar ocupada leyendo alguna revista de modas o firmando papeles que le harían no prestar toda su atención a su hija. Al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada fija y penetradora de su madre quien prestaba toda su atención a su hija.<br/>    —Estaba donde Chaeryeong—.<br/>    —Lo supuse. —La verdad no lo suponía, estaba más que enterada de los andares de su hija. Había pedido a Jinah que investigara sobre el paradero de su hija y su ayudante simplemente necesitó revisar sus redes sociales para enterarse de todo. <br/>    —Vine a buscar ropa, no te preocupes. —Lia estaba tres escalones lejos de su madre cuando la voz de la mayor la detuvo. <br/>    —¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Minah claramente no se refería a su actuar en el momento, sino a sus planes a largo plazo. Ya habían pasado muchos días sin hablarse y Minah creía que mientras su hija viviera bajo su techo y pague por su comida entonces lo mínimo que le debían era enterarse de los haceres de su hija.<br/>    —Mira mamá, creo que lo mejor es que tenga espacio para mí. —El rostro de Minah insinuaba que no le gustaban las palabras de su hija. —Me iré a vivir con Chaeryeong.</p><p>Lia decidió no esperar por la réplica de su madre, simplemente le dio la espalda y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación; por fin segura de todo. Descansó unos segundos apoyada contra la puerta cerrada de su pieza y luego de calmarse fue a por una maleta y comenzó a guardar ropa rápidamente, casi como si en vez de irse a vivir con su amiga se estuviera fugando de casa en medio de la noche. Sabía que seguramente se iba a arrepentir de la mitad de sus elecciones a llevar, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de elegir prenda por prenda lo que se iba a llevar a su nueva aventura. <br/>Se paró frente a su madre, con dos maletas y el rostro lleno de seguridad. Creía que nada la iba a detener, incluso las palabras de Minah. <br/>    —¿Necesitas espacio para ti? ¿Todo este tiempo en Europa no tuviste tiempo para ti? —Empezamos pensó Lia. Su madre siempre fue el tipo de persona que te regalaba algo o te decía palabras alentadoras para luego sacarlas en cara cuando fuera de beneficencia propia. <br/>    —Mamá, no me fui a Europa de vacaciones. Estuve estudiando y aprendiendo. <br/>    —Y yo pagué por todo eso. —Lia le devolvió una mirada de decepción. Estaba acostumbrada a tener encuentros con su madre, en la mayoría de ellos era la mayor quien hacía todos los reproches mientras que la menor asentía con la mirada en el suelo. Jisu llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus palabras que sentía que ese día no sería uno de ellos.<br/>    —Bueno, discúlpame por ser una hija que necesite cosas. Si hubiera sabido que luego vendrías a ponerlo todo en mi cara entonces mejor no ofrecías nada—.</p><p>Ambas se quedaron mirando un buen tiempo, Minah creía que nunca había visto a su única hija con ese tipo de expresión ni mucho menos dirigiéndose de esa forma a ella. Su dura expresión se relajó, creía que quizá sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras sobre todo considerando que no eran el típico discurso que una buena madre usaría para referirse a su hija.<br/>    —¿Los padres de Chaeryeong aceptaron que te quedes en su casa? —Jisu sabía que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lado y al parecer con el cambio de tema su mamá opinaba lo mismo.<br/>    —Vamos a buscar un lugar para vivir las dos—.<br/>    —¿Y con qué dinero lo piensas pagar? —La no-reacción de parte de Jisu la hizo sonreír y la joven no pudo hacer más que sentirse pequeña, casi como un bicho que era pisoteado por alguien con unos zapatos muy grandes. —Si esperas que pague por tus caprichos estás equivocada. Puedes irte si quieres. —Señaló con un elegante movimiento de brazos la puerta. —Pero si sales por esa puerta no volverás a ver dinero de mi parte ni mucho menos un sueldo ya que asumo que dejarás de trabajar en el taller—.</p><p>Para sorpresa de ella, su hija no se tomó ni la molestia de dedicarle una mirada antes de salir por la enorme puerta de la mansión. Arrastró sus pesadas maletas como si fueran un recuerdo de todo lo que tenía sobre sus hombros en ese momento. Apenas salió de la residencia se encontró con Seungcheol quien sin necesidad de escuchar algún tipo de historia envolvió a su amiga en un cálido abrazo para luego cargar sus maletas en su vehículo.<br/>El viaje fue silencioso y ninguno inició algún tipo de conversación, Seungcheol creía que si Jisu quería contarle algo lo haría en su tiempo y sin la presión de nadie. Terminó por descargar las maletas fuera de la casa de Chaeryeong y luego de una corta despedida la menor se encontró en la pieza de su mejor amiga para por fin derramar todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Jisu estaba indecisa si aceptar o no la invitación a almorzar de parte de Yeji, sentía que su día había sido muy miserable y que sus ánimos no serían del gusto de la mayor en un día como ese pero Chaeryeong la convenció, —pese a su propio dolor— de que le serviría para distraerse y ver la vida de forma más buena. <br/>Chaeryeong estaba en lo cierto, apenas vio la sonrisa de la más alta notó como la imagen de la mañana se difuminaba y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que era Yeji y lo mucho que su corazón se aceleraba simplemente por tenerla a metros de distancia. <br/>Yeji se sentía confundida por la mayor, nunca estaba segura si sería un día en el que se besarían al encontrarse o si debía tomar prudencia y no ir más allá de la mejilla y uno que otro abrazo. Al parecer ese día era la segunda opción aunque no se quejaba ya que había aceptado que irían lento en cuanto a su relación.</p><p>Yeji no sabía si preguntar, pero notaba que el aura de la chica que comía frente a ella estaba muy apagada considerando que siempre tenía una personalidad burbujeante y alegre. Ella estaba consciente de que ninguna persona podía considerarse alegre las 24 horas del día ni mucho menos todos los días del año pero la inseguridad la comenzaba a atacar ¿sería que había hecho algo mal? Yeji creía que todos tenían defectos y estaba segura de que uno de ella eran la inseguridad y esa constante sensación de que había dicho o hecho algo que pudiera incomodar a alguien.<br/>    —¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó tras darse una buena cantidad de valentía, creía que si las cosas se querían hacer bien entonces había que hacerlo desde un comienzo y sabía que algo estaba perturbando a Lia, necesitaba confirmar que no era culpa de ella.<br/>    —Es complicado. —La mayor bebió de su soda antes de compartir miradas, de pronto Yeji notó que lo que sea que molestaba a la chica que tanto le encantaba iba más allá de ella o sus acciones y de pronto se sintió tonta por darse tanta importancia. Decidió verle con compasión, algo que hizo que la mayor se dispusiera a hablar más.<br/>    —Mi madre y yo tenemos esta extraña relación. —Yeji asintió, haciéndole entender que era toda oídos.—Siempre fuimos las dos pero ella esperaba cosas de mí y cuando las logré pareciera que se arrepintiera de ponerme esas metas. —Aquello era difícil de comprender, Lia masajeó su frente intentando relajarse y aclarar sus palabras.<br/>    —No me tienes que contar los detalles, las relaciones familiares suelen ser complicadas. —La chica asintió, tomó la mano de Yeji y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Yeji se sentía tonta porque por algún motivo sintió como si Lia la estuviera consolando a ella.<br/>    —Decidí irme a vivir con Chaeryeong y no le gustó mucho. —Jisu se preguntó por qué usaba palabras tan suaves para referirse a todo lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>A veces los hijos y padres podrían ser los peores enemigos, ya sea por las expectativas que los mayores tienen por sus primogénitos o por las barreras que los menores sentían que sus padres les ponían. Jisu creía que era normal tener una especie de relación pasivo agresiva con su madre, ella se sentía una mujer competente en muchos aspectos de su vida y sería mentir el decir que no sería ni la mitad de lo que es si no fuese por su madre. Pero por otro lado últimamente se cuestionaba mucho si podría ser algo más si no fuera por Minah, no algo diferente sino algo más grande. Pese a que toda la situación le desgarraba el corazón también creía que era la gran oportunidad de demostrar lo que podía lograr por su cuenta, era el momento de probarse en cuanto a sus capacidades ¿Eran sus sueños lo suficientemente grandes como para probarle a su madre que se equivoca? </p><p>En ese momento y saturada con todos los pensamientos algo se aclaró frente a sus ojos. Yeji se sonrojó al notar la extraña forma con la que Jisu le miraba.</p><p>    —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, volteandose para ver si había algo o alguien atrás de ella pero nada parecía llamarle la atención. <br/>    —¿Qué opinas de hacer nuestra línea con el resto de bocetos que viste? —Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, esperó unos segundos en espera de algo más de parte de la contraria pero no pasó nada. Lia estaba hablando seriamente y Yeji correspondió a su sonrisa con una igual de esperanzadora.<br/>    —Me parece una excelente idea—. <br/>Lo que dos personas a punto de cerrar un trato así de importante sería darse la mano y firmar alguna especie de contrato pero aquí había dos cosas que lo impedían. La primera es que sus manos ya estaban entrelazadas y la segunda que sus labios ya estaban siendo acompañados por los de la otra respectivamente. Tenían un trato. </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>    —Chaeryeong estás loca. —La voz de Jisu estaba acompañada de una mueca de diversión pese a la seriedad de la situación. Chaeryeong estaba viviendo una especie de fantasía de bienes raíces y se sentía buena en lo que hacía. El problema era que su amiga no estaba tomando en consideración lo que habían conversado unos días antes cuando la mayor le encargó buscar un departamento para ellas. Que no sea muy caro, mis ahorros apenas alcanzarán para un par de meses. Le había dicho Jisu, no podía ir por la vida continuando con su mismo estilo de vida cuando su madre había decidido dejar de darle dinero de un día para otro.<br/>    —No hay forma de que pueda pagar alguno de estos. —Suspiró la mayor dejando de ver las hojas y viendo a su amiga sin intención de juzgarla. Chaeryeong vio los departamentos impresos y con el dolor de su alma los hizo una bola de papel y los tiró en su papelero. Si fuera por ella haría que sus padres pagaran todo, pero sabía que su amiga es muy orgullosa como para aceptar algo así y realmente lo comprendía. <br/>    —Mira. —Chaeryeong se sentó a su lado en la cama y sacó su móvil mostrándole distintos departamentos, completamente diferentes a los que antes habían visto. —Ryujin me recomendó esta aplicación donde salen departamentos muy baratos y con buena ubicación. Me dijo que así encontró el suyo. —Lia asintió, fascinada con la cantidad de nuevas opciones que ahora tenían. Todo hasta que el nombre que se había escapado de los labios de su mejor amiga le sonó en la cabeza. —¿Ryujin? —Preguntó, olvidando que hace unos segundos estaba completamente enfocada en los departamentos. Chaeryeong sólo asintió, intentando no hacer de eso un tema. Lia pensó en hacer algún tipo de broma, pero creía que su amiga ya estaba haciendo bastante por ella como para comenzar a molestarla por su nueva “amistad” con Ryujin. Después de todo quizá el hecho de que ellas dos se lleven bien harían que Ryujin deje de odiarla tanto. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>2 semanas después.</p><p>—Eres el mejor, en serio. —Lia tenía a Seungcheol abrazado por el torso y el mayor revolvió el cabello de su amiga casi de una forma paternal. Había pasado toda la mañana ayudando a Chaeryeong y Jisu a ordenar las cosas en su nuevo departamento. El lugar era bastante bueno y realmente justificaba su valor, tenía dos habitaciones de buen tamaño y un baño con todas las comodidades. La sala de estar era bastante amplia y pese a que la cocina era pequeña eso no es problema ya que ninguna era muy buena para la cocina. Todo el mundo aprecia las vistas panorámicas y naturales pero cuando eres una persona que pasa gran parte de su vida en una enorme ciudad, tu idea de gran vista significaba poder ver las luces nocturnas y la vida de la ciudad. Chaeryeong y Lia eran chicas de ciudad y el tener una terraza con vista a todo aquello era perfecto para ambas. </p><p>Seungcheol las tuvo que dejar al tiempo después, al parecer las cosas eran algo caóticas en el trabajo y si bien Lia no quería enterarse de las cosas que hacían en el taller estaba claro que estaban muy ocupados ahí. <br/>Chaeryeong y Lia se tiraron en el sofá, completamente derrotadas por todo lo que había implicado la mudanza, sobre todo por Chaeryeong quien literal movió todo lo de su casa al departamento. De parte de Lia, todo lo que tenía eran las dos maletas que había logrado sacar de su hogar. Toda mi vida ahí y lo único que tengo son esas dos maletas. Sus pensamientos últimamente sólo la llevaban a lugares oscuros en los cuales no quería pasar mucho tiempo, sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado si se quedaba encerrada en aquello así que constantemente buscaba algo para distraerse. En su mayoría ese algo terminaba siendo Yeji. <br/>De un día a otro, se encontraron siendo totalmente indispensables la una por la otra. Cada noche pasaban horas hablando por teléfono y cuando podían verse ambas sentían que la inspiración florecía, sus ideas se complementaban de una forma perfecta. Jisu había aprendido que Hwang Yeji podría ser la mujer más dulce del planeta, la despertaba cada mañana con un mensaje de ánimo y constantemente le preguntaba sobre su bienestar. Cuando pierdes algo tan importante en tu vida y te encuentras con una persona que se preocupa por ti es imposible sentir que esa persona es la más importante en tu vida. Eso sentía Jisu, Yeji era su persona en los momentos más duros. </p><p>Casi como si Yeji supiera de la necesidad que tenía Jisu por verle, el timbre del nuevo departamento sonó y Chaeryeong recibió a las dos amigas que en sus manos traían bolsas de comida.<br/>    —¡Felicidades por el nuevo hogar! —Exclamó Yeji emocionada de saber que ahora las dos amigas tenían un lugar para quedarse, Ryujin entró y dejó las bolsas sobre un estante.<br/>    —Yo quería traerles papel higiénico pero Yeji dijo que ustedes son un desastre en la cocina y no quiere que su mujer se muera de hambre. —Chaeryeong comenzó a reír, no tenía forma de defenderse ante las alegaciones, realmente ninguna de las dos tenía el don de la cocina. Jisu por otro lado ya estaba en los brazos de Yeji quien la recibió sin dudarlo, Chaeryeong decidió evitar ver aquello y concentrar su atención en Ryuji. <br/>    —Gracias por la comida, realmente iba a morir de hambre si no venías. —Desde el día en que Yeji conoció a Jisu sabía que era una chica especial, aunque si le preguntabas hace un mes si creía que Jisu podría ser el tipo de mujer que hablaba en tono de bebé y decía cosas infantiles probablemente no lo hubiera creído. </p><p>Luego de comer y del pequeño tour al departamento, Lia y Yeji se sentaron en la terraza para tomar un poco de aire y beber té. <br/>    —Me gusta la vista. —Comentó la otra citadina, ambas se sonrieron agradecidas de ser similares en ese aspecto. Lia descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Yeji mientras bebía de su té en silencio.<br/>    —Gracias por la comida, Yeji. —Susurró Lia, haciendo que la sonrisa de Yeji no se disipara todavía. —Estoy tan feliz de este lugar, siento como que estoy haciendo un comienzo desde cero. <br/>    —¿Qué hay de la universidad y de Foory? —Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, con todo el estrés de la mudanza y los problemas familiares Lia no había pensado que hacer con el enorme elefante en la habitación.<br/>    —Todo eso puede esperar. —Lia quitó su cabeza del hombro ajeno y vio el edificio de enfrente esperando que algo inesperado ocurriera para que pudiera distraerle a ambas de la conversación. Quizá si hubiera una una montaña podrían admirar algún animal intentando conseguir una presa o el ruido del río les haría pensar en lo bien que se sentiría meter los pies en el agua. Pero no, estaban en la ciudad y lo único que escuchaban eran los ruidos de los vehículos que pasaban por la calle, por desgracia ya estaban acostumbradas a eso.<br/>    —¿Renunciaste a todo? —La pregunta de la chica que tantos pensamientos le habían robado la hicieron reflexionar. Al menos el decir que ya no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares significarán contar parte de la verdad. Efectivamente ya no estaba en la universidad ni tampoco tenía trabajo.<br/>    —Renuncié a todo. —Confirmó Lia, viendo a Yeji a los ojos justo a tiempo para recibir un suave beso en los labios.<br/>    —No te preocupes por nada, yo estaré para ayudarte. <br/>Y si bien Jisu no dejaría de preocuparse, al menos ahora tendría a alguien a su lado. Alguien que quería y que le quería de vuelta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La casa del Doctor Choi se sentía excesivamente grande luego de vivir unas semanas en su nuevo departamento con Chaeryeong. Lia intentaba no mal interpretarse pero en ese poco tiempo había notado que la mitad de las cosas que tenía en su antigua casa eran totalmente innecesarias luego de comenzar a vivir con lo justo. Estando ahí, en medio del comedor atiborrado de decoraciones extranjeras todo se sentía como mucho. <br/>Jisu odiaba estar sola en la casa de su padre, aquello le daba tiempo de observar sus alrededores en exceso y así mismo comenzaba a cuestionarse algunas cosas. Notó una fotografía de Yuna junto a su padre usando traje de buceo y se preguntó si ella sería buena para bucear ¿Hubiera sonreído igualmente su padre si en vez de Yuna estuviera ella? </p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado abrazo que le dio su hermana menor, no había avisado su visita por lo que le había tomado por sorpresa a la menor.<br/>    —Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí no lo pude creer. —Era poco común para ellas reunirse en la casa de Yuna, básicamente porque Lia siempre se sintió extraña en ese lugar. Habitualmente su hermana menor solía ir a casa de Jisu o sencillamente optan por juntarse en algún lugar público. Ver a Lia ahí sin previo aviso era por lo bajo peculiar. <br/>    —¿Está papá en casa? —Esa pregunta terminó por aumentar su curiosidad, ya era extraño ver a Jisu en su hogar pero todavía más extraño era verla ahí en búsqueda de su padre y no por querer compartir con su hermana. <br/>    —¿Pasó algo? ¿Está todo bien? Debería llegar pronto. —Yuna se preocupó de inmediato, pero su hermana se veía bien y si bien llevaban un tiempo sin hablar no creía que nada extraño pudiera estar pasando.</p><p>Ambas se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en la sala de estar y Jisu sonrió, haciendo que aquello calmara los pensamientos de su hermana menor.<br/>    —Necesito hablar con papá, quiero pedirle un favor, ugh. —Ese último ruido de reproche salió de sus labios sin realmente pensar y sin duda llamó la atención de Yuna.<br/>    —¿Ugh?—.<br/>    —Ya sabes, es difícil para mí hablar con él. —A veces para Yuna entender que la visión del mismo hombre que era su padre podría ser diferente. Realmente nunca habían hablado del tema pero a medida en que la más alta comenzó a crecer, también comenzó a entender y notar ciertas cosas. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo con su padre o con la misma Lia pero se daba cuenta.<br/>    —¿Pasó algo? Estoy segura de que te dará todo su apoyo. —La sonrisa de la menor la calmó ya que seguramente para ella no era fácil toda la situación.<br/>    —Me fui de casa. —La boca de Yuna formó una perfecta “O” al ser incapaz de emitir una reacción en palabras. De hecho, cuando estaba apunto de responder fue interrumpida por la voz masculina y fuerte de su padre.<br/>    —Y ni idea qué estabas pensando cuando tomaste esa decisión—.</p><p>Ambas levantaron sus cabezas para ver a su padre quien tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás individuales, su mirada fija en la mayor de sus hijas.<br/>    —Padre ¿Tú sabías? —Preguntó Yuna, quien estaba asombrada de ser la única en esa habitación que pareciera desconocer lo que sucedía con su hermana. Su padre asintió y Yuna se sintió algo decepcionada de que nadie tuviera la dignidad de contarle que su hermana estaba pasando por dificultades.<br/>Yuna pensó en salir de ahí y dejarlos solos para conversar, pero la mano de su hermana seguía tomada a la suya y tomó aquello como una señal de que la quería ahí por lo que decidió quedarse y escuchar en silencio lo que fueran a decir.</p><p>    —Tu madre me llamó apenas se lo comunicaste, ambos pensamos que no lo ibas a hacer y que volverías al par de días con ella. — Jisu sabía que sus padres dudaron de su capacidad de irse a vivir sola, después de todo solía ser una chica bastante predecible. —No lo entiendo, Jisu. Tu madre siempre te da todo lo que necesitas y la lastimas así. —Lia pensó seriamente en tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí ¿Quién era él para decirle aquello? <br/>Yuna podía sentir como la mano de su hermana se tensaba, notando que las palabras de su padre causaban conflicto en la mayor. <br/>    —Si vienes aquí para pedir dinero no te lo voy a dar, discúlpame pero no quiero tener problemas con Minah. —La menor de las hermanas parecía perpleja, no reconocía a su padre y el enojo que sentía de parte de Jisu comenzaba también a traspasarse a ella.<br/>    —Entonces supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —La más baja se puso de pie y no se dio el tiempo de despedirse ni de volver a mirar a su padre, sentía que probablemente sería la última vez en que se verían por un largo tiempo. </p><p>Decir que Lia tenía el corazón roto era poco y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro a medida en que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad lo demostraban. Nunca esperó mucho de su padre, pero tenía el orgullo herido y llevaba ya un tiempo arrastrando ese tipo de sentimientos. Antes sentía que no tenía derecho a sentirse mal, después de todo era una niña privilegiada a la que nunca le faltó nada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que dichos pensamientos estaban completamente errados, a Lia nunca le faltaron las cosas materiales pero habían tantas cosas que necesitó durante su infancia y posterior adolescencia que ahora no podía evitar sentirse vacía, sentir necesidad. <br/>Continuó caminando pensando en cuál podría ser su destino, lo primero que pensó fue en los brazos de Yeji y ese calor que la envolvía cada vez que tenía a la más alta a su lado. Rápidamente desechó la idea, no quería ser un peso para ella cuando lo que sea que tuvieran estaba recién comenzando. Eso sin mencionar que probablemente tendría que hablar más de lo que estaba preparada, tenía muy claro que no había sido totalmente honesta con ella y se sentía incapaz de recibir otra mirada de desilusión, sobre todo de parte de la chica que no hacía más que mirarle con amor.</p><p>Finalmente decidió volver a casa, a su nueva casa. Rogó no encontrarse con Chaeryeong porque sabía que seguramente su mejor amiga correría a enfrentar a su padre para decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara. Lia quería estar sola y no escuchar a nadie más opinar sobre su vida ni mucho menos quería recibir compasión de parte de nadie. Por suerte para ella el departamento estaba vacío al llegar, dejó sus cosas tiradas en algún lugar y se encerró en su habitación para continuar llorando por fin sin nadie que le viera. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Yuna se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos en su patio debatiendo sobre si hablar o no con su padre. Todavía no podía comprender la forma fría y hostil con la que el hombre se comunicó con su hermana, ella jamás había escuchado a él hablándole de esa forma y realmente creía que jamás lo escucharía hablarle así. Para ella su padre era un hombre amoroso y alegre, nunca habían salido de su boca malas palabras sobre su hermana ni incluso sobre su ex esposa. Yuna era consciente de que el pasado de su padre no era el mejor, sabía bien que su madre antes de ser su esposa era la amante y que de alguna forma había roto la familia de su hermana. Pese a todo eso nunca se habló del tema en su casa, ella tampoco lo había conversado con su hermana básicamente porque para ellas no era problema.<br/>Desde que Yuna era pequeña su hermana estuvo presente en su vida, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de compartir en exceso pero siempre que estaban juntas sentían una conexión que le gritaba al mundo que eran hermanas. A medida en que Yuna fue creciendo su hermana se hizo más presente en su vida, ahora no necesitaban de la excusa de un cumpleaños o un evento especial para juntarse. Ahora podían salir cada vez que alguna quisiera y hacer planes por su cuenta, cada día se volvían más unidas. <br/>Todo ese amor no hacía más que agrandar el debate en su cabeza. Yuna amaba a su padre, pero no era ciega y sabía que hace unos minutos ese hombre amoroso le había roto el corazón a su amada hermana.</p><p>Los toques en la puerta de su oficina distrajeron al señor Choi, el ver la imagen de su hija asomarse por el borde le hizo sonreír y quitarse las gafas para prestarle toda su atención. <br/>Yuna tomó asiento en el sofá frente a su escritorio y jugó con el borde de su blusa pensando en las palabras que quería usar.<br/>    —No me gustó la forma en que trataste a Jisu ¿Por qué la odias tanto? —El corazón de Jaejin se estremeció ante la pregunta de su hija menor ¿Odiar? ¿Era así cómo se sentía Jisu?<br/>    —¿De qué hablas? No me parece bien que hables de cosas que desconoces. —La voz del hombre era calmada, totalmente diferente al tono que utilizó hace poco con su otra hija. <br/>    —Tu hija vino aquí a pedirte algo porque te necesita y no te diste el tiempo de escucharla ¿También harías eso conmigo?—. <br/>    —Jamás te negaría la ayuda. —Su padre no dio espacio para la duda lo cual le hizo cuestionar de inmediato la diferencia que él hacía sobre sus dos hijas. <br/>    —Pero a Jisu se la negaste, se la negaste sin siquiera escuchar sus razones. —Por primera vez Jaejin cortó el contacto visual con hija, sus palabras le dolían sin todavía entender la razón. —Yo sé. —Se pausó un segundo para pensar mejor en su elección de palabras. —Los dos sabemos que Jisu no se metería en problemas serios, también sabemos que tiene contactos y que no la va a pasar mal. —Yuna volvió a pausar para luego ponerse de pie, pidiéndole a su padre que la vuelva a mirar a los ojos. —Yo creo que mi hermana vino aquí buscando a su papá, vino aquí buscando una figura paternal que la contuviera y tú simplemente pensaste que quería dinero, que necesitaba algo material. —Los ojos de Yuna estaban rojos, pero no quería llorar. —Le diste la espalda a tu hija y eso me rompe el corazón, estoy muy desilusionada de ti —.</p><p>No le dio tiempo a su padre de responder, no quería escucharlo porque no estaba segura de que diría lo correcto.</p><p>Choi Jaejin se quedó clavado en su asiento por una buena cantidad de minutos, las palabras de su hija no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza y cada vez que se repetían caían más lágrimas de sus ojos, le había dado la espalda a su hija. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Chaeryeong cada día comprendía mejor en qué se había inspirado Katy Perry cuando escribió I Kissed a Girl. Todo comenzó con el estúpido beso a su mejor amiga, pero continuó a medida en que sus sesiones de besos con Ryujin se volvieron rutina. No estaba segura en qué se estaba metiendo pero también creía que no era algo dañino, más bien le divertía y los únicos momentos en que podía olvidar a Lia era cuando sus labios estaban humedecidos gracias a los besos de Ryujin.<br/>    —Ya te dije que no te pases. —Regañó Chaeryeong a la chica bajo ella. Si bien ya llevaban un tiempo haciendo eso, Chaeryeong no quería que nada serio pasara entre las dos es por eso que ya estaba acostumbrada a golpear a Ryujin cada vez que sus manos la tocaban de más. Ryujin no hacía más que voltear los ojos y continuar con sus sesión de besos. <br/>Shin Ryujin no estaba segura de la razón por la que aceptó que la menor viniera a su departamento cada vez que quisiera besar a alguien pero tampoco se quejaba, además mientras se besaban podía mantener callada a Chaeryeong por alguna razón no era muy del gusto de sus temas, sobre todo porque siempre involucran compras o cosas de niña rica, o peor, a Lia. <br/>    —Estoy aburrida. —Se quejó Chaeryeong luego de estar por lo menos treinta minutos encima de Ryujin robando sus labios, normalmente aquello significaba que debía irse pero cada vez comenzaban a pasar más tiempo juntas. <br/>    —Podemos jugar algo. —Por la expresión de Chaeryeong, Ryujin notó que aquello no era muy del gusto de la menor. <br/>Se sentaron incómodamente una al lado de la otra como si estuvieran a 3 metros de distancia entre ellas. <br/>    —Creo que estoy enamorada de Lia. —Ryujin volteó la mirada para ver a Chaeryeong, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa y sin duda no era lo que esperaba oír de parte de la persona que llevaba besando un buen rato. Por otro lado, Chaeryeong se sentía libre de por fin poder decir aquello en voz alta.<br/>    —Lo lamento. —Ryujin le dio unas divertidas palmadas en la espalda como si estuviera consolando a una niña pequeña, para su sorpresa la menor descansó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, molesta con ella misma.<br/>    —¿No puedes decir algo mejor? —Se quejó. —Realmente solo sirves para besarme. <br/>    —Te podría hacer otras cosas. —Chaeryeong se alejó, golpeando la cabeza de la mayor.<br/>    —Pervertida. —Su voz era seria pero luego ambas comenzaron a reír, haciendo del ambiente menos pesado, especialmente después de la confesión.<br/>    —Deberías olvidarlo. —Aconsejó Ryujin. —Ella y Yeji definitivamente serán algo serio, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Yeji le pida noviazgo. Lo puedo presentir. </p><p>Chaeryeong no dijo nada, no era tonta y sabía muy bien que las mejores amigas de ellas estaban a puertas de comenzar una relación oficial. Pero aquello no evitaba que Chaeryeong sintiera cosas por Jisu y se odiaba por eso. También odiaba un poco a Jisu y por qué no a Yeji y realmente comenzaba a sentir odio por Ryujin.<br/>    —Me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer odiosa y amargada. —Ryujin se quedó en silencio, tampoco lo podía negar. —Ugh ¿por qué empezamos a hablar? Era mejor cuando me dabas besos. <br/>Ryujin comenzó a reír y se encogió de hombros. —Dijiste que estabas aburrida. —Chaeryeong sabía eso, a veces Ryujin podía ser un poco odiosa también por hacerle caso en todo lo que decía.<br/>    —No puedo creer que van a terminar juntas, después de todo. —Chaeryeong continuó hablando, necesitaba soltar cosas y realmente con todo lo que tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza poco a poco comenzó a olvidar la presencia de la chica de al lado. —No puedo creer que yo la convencí de hablarle. —Ryujin no comprendía nada, pero prefería dejarla hablar. —Ni siquiera puede ser sincera ¿sabes? Lia está en serios problemas—.</p><p>Si Ryujin fuera representada por un animal en ese momento, probablemente sería un perro cazador. Un perro sigiloso y atento a sus alrededores, un perro que ante cualquier movimiento extraño levantaba las orejas en señal de alerta. Las palabras de Chaeryeong fueron su señal de alerta.<br/>    —¿A qué te refieres? —Aquello le recordó lo ocurrido en el elevador hace un tiempo, igualmente Chaeryeong había dado a entender algo extraño en Lia pero con los besos lo olvidó y ahora nuevamente hablaba de algo similar.<br/>Chaeryeong maldijo rápidamente su poco poder de filtrar cuando se sentía molesta. —Olvidalo. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a recolectar sus cosas para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, lamentablemente no se iba a librar tan rápido de Ryujin quien bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo evitando que Chaeryeong pudiera ir más lejos.<br/>    —Dime. —Su voz fue firme, un poco aterradora para alguien de su tamaño. —¿A qué te refieres con que Lia no es sincera? —Chaeryeong intentó sin resultado poder quitarse a Ryujin de encima y finalmente estiró sus manos en derrota.<br/>    —Mira, no soy quien debe hablar pero Lia tiene un par de verdades que decirle a Yeji, pero nosotras no tenemos por qué meternos en su relación—.</p><p>Ryujin la dejó ir pese a forcejear un poco más. Al llegar a su departamento su mejor amiga ya estaba dormida, o eso creyó. Igualmente no tenía ganas de verla después de todo lo ocurrido.<br/>Estaba a punto de de irse a dormir cuando la vibración de su teléfono la despertó de su momento de relajación.<br/>    —Mierda. —Fue lo único que pudo decir al leer el mensaje que había recibido. </p><p>Yeji: Hola Chaer, soy Yeji. Mmm, Ryujin me comentó que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿te parece almorzar juntas mañana? Espero tu respuesta, buenas noches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Doce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche anterior.<br/>Ryujin encontraba que el departamento estaba extrañamente silencioso, luego cayó en cuenta de que seguramente el silencio se debía a ella. Por lo general la presencia de Yeji era poco perceptible en el lugar y siempre era Ryujin quien llenaba el espacio de vida, ya sea con sus gritos mientras jugaba, la TV prendida o simplemente con música.<br/>Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en la conversación que había tenido con Chaeryeong, no sabía qué hacer con la poca información pese a lo impactante que podría ser.<br/>En parte la menor tenía razón, ellas no tenían derecho a involucrarse en una relación de la que no eran parte, pero Yeji era como su hermana y cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer daño si le importaba. Creía que si involucrarse en su relación haría que no saliera lastimada entonces tenía que hacerlo.<br/>Yeji se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que tenían en la terraza, Ryujin se apoyó en el borde de la puerta deslizable y observó desde ahí los movimientos de su mejor amiga. Se encontraba con un cuaderno y un grafito en su mano, dibujaba líneas y por lo que podía ver se trataba de la vista que tenían frente a ellas.<br/>—Hace mucho no te veía dibujar. —La voz de Ryujin fue delicada y no contuvo a Yeji de continuar con lo suyo. La menor tomó asiento a su lado en silencio y siguió viendo las líneas que trazaba la más alta.<br/>—Lia me regaló la libreta y me pareció bien hacer algo con ella. —Ryujin asintió, debía admitir que desde que su amiga había comenzado a salir con Lia las cosas habían cambiado. Tenía más color, más vida y no se reprimía de hacer las cosas que disfrutaba. Tal vez Chaeryeong tenía razón y no tenían que meterse en sus cosas.<br/>—¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callada. —Yeji dejó que la libreta y el grafito descansen en sus muslos para poder observar a su amiga que se encontraba mirando la vista frente a ellas. Ryujin sabía que para la otra sería extraño el excesivo silencio en el departamento, aquello sólo podía significar que había algo molestándote o que tenía alguna preocupación especial.<br/>—Lo tuyo con Lia va en serio ¿Verdad? —Las palabras de Ryujin llamaron su atención, no creía que su preocupación podría estar relacionada a ella, ni mucho menos a su relación. Ella sabía bien que Lia no era del total gusto de Ryujin, pero al mismo tiempo no pensó que aquello pudiera llegar tan lejos como para tener a su amiga así de preocupada.<br/>Yeji asintió mientras una involuntaria sonrisa se formaba en su boca al pensar en la joven con la que planeaba pasar sus días.<br/>—¿Confías en ella? —.<br/>—Claro que confío en ella ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Ryujin no estaba segura tampoco de qué clase de pregunta era esa, pero definitivamente era una que necesitaba de algún tipo de explicación previa o posterior. —¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —El tono de voz era distinto ahora, era más serio y quizá un poco molesto. Al principio Yeji pensaba que toda la desconfianza que tenía sobre Lia era divertida, casi infantil. Pero ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ser serias entre ellas ya no era divertido, al contrario, comenzaba a ser molesto.<br/>—No hay nada que yo sepa. —Confesó Ryujin, y eso era cierto ¿Qué tenía que decir como prueba de que Lia no era sincera? Absolutamente nada. Lo único era su desconfianza y las extrañas cosas que solía soltar Chaeryeong. De pronto comenzó a pensar que quizá todas esas ideas que Chaeryeong le metía en la cabeza no eran más que intentos desesperados por separar a su mejor amiga de Yeji, después de todo ella estaba enamorada y una mujer enamorada podría hacer muchas cosas para conseguir a la persona que quería. Pero no, eran muchas las coincidencias como para simplemente ser eso.<br/>—Quiero que sea mi novia. —Las palabras de Yeji la despertaron a la realidad, su amiga ya estaba más que conectada con Lia y ninguna de sus teorías podrían hacer que eso cambie.<br/>—Deberías hablar con Chaeryeong. —Pero tal vez las palabras de Chaeryeong si podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión.<br/>—¿Chaeryeong? —Ryujin asintió, sabía que al hacer eso probablemente se ganaría unos cuantos golpes de parte de la menor, pero no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un par de besos luego.<br/>—¿Qué tiene que ver Chaeryeong con todo esto? —No quería dar más detallles al respecto, básicamente porque tampoco estaba completamente segura de qué tenía que ver Chaeryeong en todo. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la información que ella manejaba, pero sí sabía que de alguna forma podría cambiar la imagen que su amiga tenía de la chica que le gustaba.<br/>—Yo creo que ella tiene algo que decirte, quizá no sea nada. Al menos hazlo ¿si? —Yeji asintió y se puso de pie, dejando a su amiga sola.<br/>Ryujin descansó su cabeza entre sus piernas y esperó estar haciendo lo correcto, lo que menos quería es que alguien saliera lastimado en esto.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Presente.<br/>Chaeryeong ya había bebido un vaso de agua completo en su espera por Yeji. Había meditado toda la noche y toda la mañana sobre si asistir o no al almuerzo con la mayor y realmente todavía no estaba segura de qué hacer pese a estar sentada en el restaurante sabiendo que claramente ya no había vuelta atrás.<br/>Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ryujin y decirle una buena cantidad de cosas. Sabía que en parte era su culpa por abrir la boca en el momento y con la persona incorrecta, pero jamás pensó que Ryujin iría corriendo a hablar con Yeji sobre lo que le había dicho.<br/>En ese momento sentía que la relación de Yeji y Jisu estaba en sus manos, era ella quien podía decir la verdad y finalmente serían ellas las encargadas de decidir si aquello significaba suficiente como para romper la relación o si Yeji lo tomaría como algo insignificante. Chaeryeong sentía celos, no lo podía negar pero también estaba feliz por ver la forma en que Jisu estaba creciendo y madurando pese a todas las cosas que tenía en contra.<br/>Cuando por fin tuvo a Yeji frente a ella logró notar lo que su mejor amiga había visto en ella. Hwang Yeji era realmente atractiva. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, buena altura, ojos serios pero dulces y además de eso vestía de forma chic. Si el amor se basara en aspectos físicos entonces no había forma de no caer rendida a los pies de Yeji.<br/>Pese a todo eso, Yeji además tenía una personalidad divertida y fácil de llevar. Jisu era algo introvertida y si bien Yeji también podría serlo, era el tipo de chica que te hacía sentir confianza en apenas unos minutos.<br/>Luego de unos minutos conversando y comiendo, ambas se sentían cómodas con la compañía de la otra y ver el brillo en los ojos de Yeji cada vez que se mencionaba a su mejor amiga hizo a Chaeryeong aceptar que no iba a hablar, no valía la pena meterse en la relación si al fin y al cabo no era de su importancia.<br/>Claro, aquello sonaba bien en los pensamientos de Chaeryeong pero en el momento en que Yeji dio indicios de hablar del tema Chaeryeong simplemente entró en pánico.<br/>—Ryujin dijo que tenías algo que decirme. —Yeji parecía incómoda de sacar a colación el tema, era muy dulce como para intentar comenzar a hablar de algo que probablemente sería difícil para ambas. —La verdad es que yo no entiendo mucho a Ryujin. —Aquello desconcertó a Chaeryeong, parecía que la conversación comenzaba a dar un giro inesperado. —Yo sé que ustedes dos son más cercanas ahora y me parece increíble. —Las mejillas de Chaeryeong se enrojecieron además le hicieron preguntarse qué tanto sabía Yeji sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ella y su mejor amiga.<br/>—¿Cuál es el problema que Ryujin tiene con Lia? —Chaeryeong se sintió un poco intimidada por Yeji, podía notar la frustración en el tono de voz de la mayor y aquello le hizo hablar sin pensar.<br/>—Yo creo que Ryujin está celosa. —Yeji levantó una ceja casi como poniendo en duda sus palabras apenas salieron de la boca de Chaeryeong y ella lo tomó como una señal de que debía decir algo más. —En mi perspectiva yo creo que Ryujin está atraída por Jisu. —Luego de decir eso supo inmediatamente que aquello solo traería más problemas para su mejor amiga y también para Ryujin. Pero sentía que le pasaba el problema a alguien más pese a sentirse como la peor persona del mundo.<br/>Yeji apegó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y le dio sentido a la frase "caerse de espalda" luego de escuchar algo realmente impactante. El respaldo era lo que la mantenía en su lugar porque si no fuera por ello probablemente ya estaría en el suelo.<br/>Ambas se miraron, los ojos de Chaeryeong eran inseguros y los de Yeji preocupados.<br/>Yeji sabía que Jisu no estaba ni cerca de ser del tipo de Ryujin, pero tampoco estaba segura de cuál era efectivamente el tipo de su mejor amiga. Ryujin jamás había tenido una relación seria por lo tanto todo se basaba en sus conocimientos de su mejor amiga.<br/>—No creo que eso sea cierto. —Finalmente salieron palabras de la boca de Yeji y Chaeryeong se encogió de hombros, casi como si no fuera ella la persona que puso esas ideas en su cabeza.<br/>—Simplemente es lo que pensé, tampoco creo que sea serio pero quién sabe. —Yeji asintió a sus palabras, "entonces es lo que piensa y no es nada serio". Finalmente Yeji sonrió, no tenía absolutamente nada que temer.<br/>—Gracias por preocuparte, Chaeryeong. En todo caso, yo no creo que ese sea el problema de Ryujin. Seguro solamente está siendo un poco infantil. —Razonó Yeji, obteniendo el asentimiento de Chaeryeong. —Realmente con todo lo que le está pasando a Lia. —Pausó para pensar mejor en sus palabras. —Es muy difícil, sin ti ella probablemente estaría muy mal. Gracias por cuidarla. Prometo también apoyarla en todo este proceso y no te preocupes por su corazón, lo voy a cuidar bien—.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"No te preocupes por su corazón, lo voy a cuidar bien" Chaeryeong sentía que las palabras de Yeji tenían casi un significado oculto. Era como si le quisiera decir "Aléjate de mi chica, ahora yo cuidaré de ella" y Chaeryeong no podía evitar sentir celos pese a también saber que Yeji era lo mejor para Jisu en estos momentos.<br/>No estaba segura cómo sentirse, a ratos se sentía como un monstruo egoísta y luego aceptaba que no era su culpa, que era el amor lo que la cambiaba.<br/>Si de algo estaba segura era de que no era tan mala persona como para lanzar la piedra a Ryujin y dejarla sin ningún tipo de aviso previo.<br/>Tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que finalmente la cara de Ryujin se asomó en el borde de la puerta, Chaeryeong empujó la puerta y la mayor le vio un poco aterrorizada.<br/>—Si me vienes a golpear debes saber que no me arrepiento, soy una amiga preocupada. —Ryujin se defendió rápidamente, sabía que Chaeryeong estaba molesta con ella y que debió haberle dicho todo antes de lanzar a Yeji a hablar con ella.<br/>—Da igual, ahora estamos a mano—.<br/>—¿A mano? —Ryujin le vio sin comprender, cómo podrían estar a mano con algo así.<br/>—Le dije a Yeji que estabas enamorada de Lia y que por eso intentaban meterle ideas en la cabeza.<br/>—Lee Chaeryeong ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? —Ryujin estaba molesta, muy molesta. Ambas se quedaron viendo seriamente, si alguien quisiera aprender a matar con la mirada probablemente debería tomar nota de la forma en que las dos jóvenes se miraban.<br/>—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? —Chaeryeong se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el sofá.<br/>—Mira Ryujin, Yeji ni siquiera me creyó y piensa que es una teoría estúpida de mi parte así que no tienes nada que temer. —Pero Ryujin seguía molesta, se notaba en su mirada. —Y por lo que sea que te estés preocupando ya quitalo de tu cabeza. Jisu es una buena chica y quiere mucho a Yeji. —Al saber que Ryujin no tomaría asiento decidió ponerse de pie para poder verla de cerca. —Ya deja de meterle ideas a Yeji, ellas se quieren y ninguna de las dos va a poder hacer algo contra eso—.<br/>—Está bien—.<br/>—¿Está bien?—. Volvió a preguntar Chaeryeong mientras Ryujin asentía.<br/>—Yeji nunca te iba a creer esa mentira y ya estoy cansada de meterme en su relación con Jisu —.<br/>—¿Por qué no me iba a creer? —.<br/>—Porque Yeji sabe que me gustas tú—.<br/>Fueron esas las últimas palabras que se escucharon en el departamento antes de que las dos volvieran a su rutina de besos, aunque esta vez llegando bastante más lejos.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Lia había recibido un extraño mensaje de texto en el que Chaeryeong le comunicaba que no pasaría la noche en el departamento. Hace unos años Jisu diría que una de las cosas que más odiaba era dormir sabiendo que no había nadie más en la casa donde se encontraba, pero luego de vivir en Europa se encantó de la soledad y la independencia.<br/>El problema es que después de todo lo ocurrido con su madre y su padre había algo triste en pasar la noche absolutamente sola. No dudó dos veces en llamar a Yeji, la verdad es que la extrañaba y creía que en sus brazos encontraría un poco del apoyo que no había recibido últimamente.<br/>"Me parece perfecto porque ya voy en camino" había respondido Yeji apenas Lia la había llamado. No sabía si había intuido que las cosas iban mal o si simplemente había decidido ir a verla por voluntad propia. Sea cual sea la razón, venía en el mejor momento y no podía sentirse mejor.<br/>Se mantuvo acurrucada en el sofá junto a varias almohadas por unos largos y detestables minutos hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre del departamento. Se paró con un poco de pereza pero una vez en pie caminó rápidamente para recibir a la hermosa chica.<br/>No le tomó mucho tiempo para notar que las ropas que llevaba puesta se le hacían familiares. —Uhm ¿es eso? —Preguntó con algo de inseguridad y confusión, Yeji sonrió ante la tierna reacción de la mayor y asintió felizmente antes de entrar al departamento. Dejó la bolsa con pastelitos que había comprado y dio un par de vueltas frente a ella para que así Lia terminara de analizar su outfit.<br/>—¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir nada? —Un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios por la demora en reacción de parte de Lia quien finalmente despabiló y tomó a Yeji en sus brazos.<br/>—Te ves hermosa, en serio. —La soltó luego para poder admirar el conjunto que llevaba puesto la más alta. Llevaba unos jeans rotos, una blusa blanca a medida y una chaqueta color rosado con toques desteñidos.<br/>—¿En qué momento? —Preguntó Lia quien de pronto sintió que su simple camiseta blanca y pantalones deportivos no eran dignos de estar frente a la diosa que era Yeji.<br/>—En las noches. —Suspiró Yeji haciendo notar su rostro cansado, Lia se sintió un poco culpable por eso pero la dejó seguir hablando. —Y mira. —Sacó de la bolsa una chaqueta similar a la que llevaba puesta pero con un color verde agua. —Es para ti. —Lia pasó sus manos por la tela y sonrió, sintiendo que no iba a dejar de sonreír por una gran cantidad de tiempo.<br/>El conjunto que llevaba puesto Yeji era uno de los bocetos en su libreta, antes Jisu no sabía cuántas páginas había revisado pero al parecer si había visto bastante. Yeji se había tomado el tiempo de crear con sus propias manos el conjunto que llevaba puesto además de la chaqueta que ahora Jisu traía puesta.<br/>—Nos vemos hermosas. —Suspiró Jisu, abrazándose al cuerpo de la más alta para luego plantar un suave y dulce beso en sus labios. Yeji sentía que le tomaría un buen tiempo el acostumbrarse al contacto físico entre ellas, sobre todo si iniciaba de parte de la mayor. Pese a eso, sus manos siempre encontraban la forma de colarse en la cintura de Lia  para poder acercarla más a su cuerpo y permitir que el contacto durara más tiempo.<br/>—Te quedaron preciosas, jamás pensé ver alguno de mis diseños fuera de esa libreta. —Yeji alcanzó a limpiar la solitaria lágrima que recorría parte de la mejilla de su chica, le pareció una reacción tan natural y honesta que no pudo evitar abalanzarse a ella para poder dejar otro beso en sus labios, ahora un poco más intenso y romántico.<br/>—Todas los diseños que has creado merecen ser vistos por el mundo, aunque sea si somos nosotras las modelos. —Ambas rieron, Lia descansó su rostro en el pecho de la mayor quien la abrazó, acariciando su espalda suavemente. —Gracias, Yeji. Realmente me das vida—.<br/>Lia decidió que pasaran a la terraza, ordenando una mesita con los pasteles que había traído Yeji además de dos tazas de té. La noche estaba estrellada y todo el ambiente era extremadamente romántico. Jisu pensó que si pudiera iría a su casa para tomar su tocadiscos y dejar que la suave música envolviera el lugar. Intentó no pensar más en lo que podría ser y comenzar a vivir en el lugar y el momento.<br/>—Están muy ricos. —Jisu mordió un pastelito decorado de corazón y luego lo puso frente a la boca de Yeji para que ella pudiera probarlo también. Esas pequeñas cosas hacían que Yeji cayera rendida a los pies de Jisu, era tan humilde y sencilla en sus movimientos que simplemente no podía dejar de verla.<br/>Luego de comer, Jisu llevó una mantita para poder acurrucarse entre los brazos de la menor y mantenerse cálidas pese al frío de la noche. —¿Está muy agotador el trabajo? —La voz de Jisu interrumpió el silencio y Yeji asintió, recordando lo frenético que había sido su día con todo lo que debían hacer en FOORY. —Ya no queda nada para presentar el inicio de semana, Jinah quiere que todo sea perfecto así que nos tiene trabajando sin parar. —Lia podía imaginar a la delgada mujer corriendo por todos lados, metiendo sus ojos en cada tela para asegurarse de que Minah estuviera contenta con todo.<br/>—¿Y Minah? —Lia dudó si preguntar pero la curiosidad y el interés por saber de su madre fueron mayor.<br/>—No tengo idea, hace días no aparece en el taller. —La respuesta de Jisu fue silencio puro. Se preocupó, su madre jamás dejaría cosas al azar cuando en nada debía mostrar sus nuevas prendas a los inversores.<br/>—Oye. —La voz de Yeji la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, al parecer llevaba un buen tiempo intentando llamarla.<br/>—¿Si?—.<br/>Yeji acomodó el cuerpo de la más baja para que así se pudieran ver mejor, siendo la luz de las estrellas y de los edificios de afuera lo único que las iluminaba. Lia no pudo evitar estirarse y besar su boca con cuidado.<br/>—Quería que ocuparamos estas prendas porque quiero que hoy sea un día especial. —Confesó Yeji, intentando conectar sus ideas pese a la constante distracción que eran los labios de su chica.<br/>—Es un día muy especial. —Asintió Jisu, después de todo habían compartido una preciosa tarde y seguramente Yeji pasaría la noche a su lado sabiendo que Chaeryeong no llegaría.<br/>—Quiero que sea más especial. —Jisu decidió parar con sus constantes besos y Yeji pareció agradecer, sobre todo porque necesitaba de toda su concentración para poder continuar con lo que quería hacer.<br/>—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —La pregunta salió finalmente sin ningún titubeo y con el constante contacto visual entre ambas. Los ojos de Jisu se agrandaron de impresión, sabía que seguramente su relación con Yeji terminaría en algo así pero no por eso no se impresionó.<br/>—Llevo un tiempo en el que mis pensamientos solo te tienen a ti, tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser. —Yeji hablaba con seguridad y sin dejar de verla. —Sería una tonta si no aprovechara de pedirte que seas mía, oficialmente. —Concluyó la menor, esperando con atención la respuesta de Lia.<br/>—Claro que quiero ser tu novia, dios. Necesito que seas mi novia. —Ambas rieron por la elección de palabras que había tenido, pero finalmente Jisu aceptó y ahora compartían su primer beso de novias oficialmente.<br/>—Mi novia. —Suspiró Yeji, enamorada de la forma en que las palabras salían de su boca.<br/>—Toda tuya. —Asintió Lia, buscando nuevamente sus labios. Aquellos que comenzaban a ser su adicción.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia y Yeji llevaban varios días saliendo oficialmente y no se podía sentir mejor. Ambas eran muy cariñosas y atentas como pareja lo cual solía ser un poco mucho para Ryujin y Chaeryeong quienes debían ser espectadoras de los excesos de amor de parte de la parejita.<br/>Yeji estaba ocupada con los estudios además del trabajo que debía hacer en FOORY pero pese a todo eso siempre se daba el tiempo de ir cada día al departamento de Jisu para ayudarla con las prendas que estaban diseñando. En ese tiempo había logrado avanzar bastante y Lia no podía evitar sentirse libre y capaz de expresarse finalmente.<br/>"Mina aceptó, dijo que podía conseguirse el estudio para la próxima semana" leyó Lia en el mensaje de texto que había recibido de parte de Yeji. Hace unos días se les había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Mina para hacer una sesión de fotos con las prendas que ya habían realizado y las que podrían tener para el momento de las fotos. Lo que había comenzado como una simple idea estaba escalando rápidamente y ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de detenerse. Las prendas que habían realizado tenían mucho potencial y su próximo plan era lanzar una página web para poder mostrar al mundo lo que ambas habían realizado.<br/>El timbre del departamento sonó y rápidamente corrió a abrir a Seungcheol quien traía varias cajas en sus brazos.<br/>—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —Preguntó Jisu intentando ayudar a Seungcheol, quitando las cajas con cuidado de dejarlas sobre un mesón. Seungcheol le había ofrecido ayuda para conseguirle algunos proveedores. Finalmente Chaeryeong fue quien le ayudó con el dinero para iniciar su marca, todo con la completa intención de devolver cada peso una vez que la línea de ambas estuviera en marcha. Jisu le sirvió un vaso de agua a Seungcheol y se sentó sobre un estante para verlo beber.<br/>—¿Y? ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? —Seungcheol sonrió, algo enternecido con la forma en que Lia seguía preocupada por su madre y por todo lo que ocurriera en la casa.<br/>—Minah no apareció hasta el día de la presentación. Creo que está realmente afectada por lo que pasó entre ustedes. —Bebió otro poco de agua para luego seguir hablando. —Si estuvo en el desfile, los inversionistas aceptaron todo y pagarán para la semana de la moda. Queda muy poco para eso pero ni así aparece Minah. —Seungcheol se dio cuenta de que lo que le había contado probablemente preocupó mucho a Jisu. El mayor se acercó rápidamente y tomó a Jisu de las manos, apretándolas suavemente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.<br/>—Jisu, no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. —Ambos se vieron a los ojos y la menor asintió levemente. —Mira todo lo que has logrado, mira lo feliz que te tiene poder trabajar en lo que quieres. En algún momento Minah va a comprender los errores que cometió y las cosas se van a solucionar. —La joven parecía un poco más calmada luego de escuchar esas palabras, Seungcheol siempre tenía las palabras correctas para usar y hacerla sentir mejor. Lia se acercó un poco más y se abrazó del chico con suavidad.<br/>—Es difícil, pero creo que tienes razón. —Confesó pese al dolor que se fundía en su pecho. Seungcheol asintió y se separó para poder terminar su vaso de agua. —Si llegas a necesitar otra cosa me dices ¿si? Estoy ocupado pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo. —Ambos sonrieron y Jisu asintió sin decir más, realmente no quería hablar porque aquello le podría doler más.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Esa tarde Jisu había hecho planes de invitar a Yuna a cenar, su intención era poder presentarle a Yeji como su novia oficialmente pero lamentablemente la anterior había tenido que cancelar por unos problemas con la universidad. Pese a eso Jisu decidió continuar con sus planes de recibir a su hermana, después de todo la más alta todavía no conocía su nuevo hogar y se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de la menor.<br/>—¿Le puedes abrir a Yuna cuando llegue? —Chaeryeong se quitó el teléfono del oído y asintió, últimamente su amiga pasaba mucho tiempo en el teléfono y se decidió que pronto sería momento de comenzar a interrogarla para saber con quién hablaba tanto.<br/>—Iré a comprar unas cosas, no debería demorar mucho. —Chaeryeong dejó el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos de lada y le aseguró a su amiga que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, estaría atenta para recibir a Yuna.<br/>Había algo de hermana mayor que le nacía a Jisu con Yuna y eso le parecía adorable a Chaeryeong aunque no pensaba comentarlo muy pronto. Sentía que todo el tema lo estaba llevando bastante bien, de hecho se impresionó ante su serena reacción cuando Jisu le contó que ella y Yeji ya eran novias. Efectivamente había sido un dolor en el corazón pero no fue como la puñalada que pensó que sería. Quizá algo de eso debería ser gracias a Ryujin y la buena distracción que la chica de cabello corto significaba.<br/>—Te tengo que dejar, Ryu. Viene la hermana de Lia a cenar. —La voz del otro lado fue un poco quejumbrosa lo que hizo que Chaeryeong riera ante la forma infantil en que Ryujin demostraba que no quería que le corten el teléfono. Para mala suerte de ella el timbre ya sonaba y Chaeryeong tuvo que cortar rápidamente para así ir a abrir la puerta.<br/>—¡Yuna! Bienvenida.—La alta joven se sorprendió al uso de palabras que Chaeryeong había tomado, jamás la pensó como una chica acogedora ni mucho menos que fuera ella quien le diera la bienvenida al lugar que ahora compartía con su hermana.<br/>Yuna tenía un ramo de flores en sus brazos como regalo para la "inauguración" del hogar de las dos amigas. Chaeryeong lo recibió y puso las flores en agua para que cuando llegue su hermana mayor las viera en todo su esplendor.<br/>—¿Te gusta el lugar? —Preguntó Chaeryeong luego de arreglar las flores.<br/>—Es muy lindo, me gusta la armonía entre lo que se nota que te gusta a ti y lo que le gusta a mi hermana. —El departamento todavía tenía cosas por arreglar pero sin duda tenía los colores de ambas habitantes. Estaba el estilo chic y serio de Chaeryeong con detalles más alegres y desordenados de Lia, la armonía del lugar era increíble y todo aquel que conocía un poco de la personalidad de ambas podía verla en cada pared de ese departamento.<br/>—Yuna ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Puedes ir a mi habitación y traerme un sweater, se puso un poco frío. —La mayor estaba muy ocupada buscando el lugar perfecto para poner las flores y como Yuna no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba por su hermana aceptó rápidamente.<br/>Yuna entró en la habitación que asumió era de Chaeryeong debido a las fotos familiares y algún que otro artefacto demasiado lujoso como para ser del gusto de su hermana. Caminó por el lugar y tomó un sweater blanco, estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando sus ojos se fueron al cuaderno abierto frente a ella.<br/>No entiendo por qué se me hace tan difícil aceptar las cosas como son, Jisu es mi mejor amiga. Jisu es como mi hermana. Debería estar feliz porque al fin encontró a alguien que la respeta y le demuestra todo el cariño que siempre mereció ¿por qué me dan ganas de destruirlo? Debo dejar de hablar con Ryujin sobre el tema y debo dejar que Jisu sea feliz finalmente. Eso es lo que debo hacer, pero luego cuando me enfrento ante cualquier mínima opción de afectar su relación no lo dudo dos veces antes de hacerlo. Estoy harta de sentirme así, quiero eliminarla de mi corazón y que las cosas sean como antes.<br/>Habían más palabras en la página pero a esa altura Chaeryeong ya estaba frente a ella escuchando mientras la menor leía en voz alta las palabras que tanto le avergonzaban.<br/>—¿Qué significa esto? —De pronto la nunca intimidable Lee Chaeryeong estaba completamente intimidada por una niña de 16 años. Parecía temblar y de pronto el frío que sentía antes se convirtió en calor de vergüenza.<br/>—Yuna, no le puedes decir eso a nadie. —Chaeryeong tomó el cuaderno que antes estaba en manos de la más alta y lo apretó contra su pecho con ambas manos casi como intentando cuidarlo de ser leído, pese a que su secreto ya era público para la joven frente a ella.<br/>—¿Crees que no le voy a decir a mi hermana que estás intentando sabotear su relación? —Yuna se notaba un poco alterada, seguramente debido a que para su edad no tenía costumbre de toparse con ese tipo de problemas, era bastante nuevo para ella.<br/>—No estoy intentando sabotear nada. —Pero eso era mentira y ambas lo sabían, las palabras escritas con su propia mano decían lo contrario.<br/>—¿En serio me vas a decir eso? Lo leí todo, no puedes intentar mentirme después de todo eso. —La mano de Yuna señaló el cuaderno que seguía resguardado contra el pecho de Chaeryeong. —¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué quieres alejar a Lia de su novia?<br/>Esa pregunta puso a Chaeryeong bajo todos los focos que no quería estar. Tenía dos opciones ahí, decir la verdad o llegar a la tumba con su negación. Pero realmente ya no tenía nada que perder, no cuando la chica frente a ella estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que había leído a su hermana.<br/>—Estoy enamorada de Jisu. —Sus palabras salieron firmes y con decisión, Yuna tenía la pequeña sospecha de que su respuesta podría ser esa pero no lo podía creer todavía.<br/>—¿Qué? —Preguntó Yuna, necesitando de una segunda confirmación para creerlo.<br/>—Estoy enamorada de Jisu. —Repitió ahora con mayor decisión. —Estoy enamorada de Jisu y no lo soporto, no estoy bien y ella le miente a su novia. Simplemente quiero que Yeji sepa la verdad. —Yuna negó con la cabeza, parecía poco convencida con su respuesta y Chaeryeong lo notó.<br/>—¿En serio crees que voy a comprar eso? ¿Qué quieres que Yeji sepa la verdad? A ti no te importa Yeji, apenas la conoces. —Las hermanas Choi tenían muchas similitudes, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ser buenas amigas y cuidar de los que querían pero había algo que las diferenciaba mucho y esa era la forma en que defendían a los suyos. Lia solía ser muy pasiva y se dejaba llevar por otros, en cambio Yuna era todo lo contrario. Yuna enfrentaba a cualquiera que se metiera con uno de los suyos y en ese momento Chaeryeong se estaba metiendo con su persona favorita.<br/>—Esto se trata de ti, Chaeryeong. Se trata de ti y de lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser. —Yuna y Chaeryeong se conocían de toda la vida, sabía que Chaeryeong era una niña mimada a la que jamás le habían dicho que no. Chaeryeong siempre se salía con la suya y ni a ella ni a Lia parecía molestarles ya que siempre estaban del lado bueno de la pelea. Pero ahora era la menor la que debía defender los sentimientos de su hermana.<br/>—Me da igual lo que pienses de mí. —Chaeryeong comenzaba a molestarse por la forma en que Yuna le hablaba, después de todo ella era mayor y merecía un mínimo de respeto. —Pero las dos sabemos que no está bien que Jisu ande por la vida mintiendo, mucho menos si es a su novia—.<br/>—Hablas de la mentira como si estuviera ocultando un hijo o una infidelidad. —Yuna parecía no entender la forma en que Chaeryeong agranda las cosas. —Lo único que hizo mi hermana fue ocultar parte de su vida familiar y si eso es un pecado entonces todos somos culpables.<br/>—Bueno, parece que entonces en tu familia están acostumbrados a mentir. —El silencio llenó la habitación. Chaeryeong sabía que había ido muy lejos con sus palabras y Yuna prefirió callar debido a lo que estaba frente a ella.<br/>En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Lia sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Yuna vio al suelo y suspiró asustada porque todo eso podría terminar muy mal.<br/>—¿Qué está pasando? —Chaeryeong se volteó rápidamente, debido al altercado en el que se encontraba no había notado la presencia de Jisu. Tampoco sabía hace cuánto había llegado ni lo que había escuchado en concreto.<br/>—¡Nada! —Respondió Chaeryeong asustada, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó estar sufriendo una taquicardia o algo similar.<br/>—Las escucho gritando desde que entré y claramente están hablando sobre mi. —Jisu tenía una expresión confusa e incluso algo molesta. —¿Qué está pasando? —Volvió a repetir la pregunta aunque ahora dirigida completamente a su hermana mayor quien seguramente iba a ceder más rápido a su confrontación.<br/>—Chaeryeong es quien te debe decir. —La hermana y la mejor amiga de Jisu se vieron con tensión, el aire estaba pesado y aquella habitación se sintió extremadamente pequeña.<br/>—¿Bueno y? ¿Alguien va a decir algo? —Chaeryeong sentía sus manos temblar, caminó a su escritorio y guardó su cuaderno en uno de los cajones.<br/>—Quiero que le digas la verdad a Yeji. —Chaeryeong no hizo contacto visual con su amiga, su mirada se mantuvo pegada al escritorio sin decir más. Sabía que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decir y su verdad pendía de un hilo, el hilo era Yuna.<br/>—¿Perdón? —Jisu se acercó, tomando a su amiga del brazo para que así pudiera verle a la cara. —¿A qué te refieres?—.<br/>—Quiero que le digas a Yeji quiénes son tus padres y dejes de mentir. —Chaeryeong mordió su labio y Jisu levantó una ceja intentando comprender las razones por las que aquello podría ser motivo para que ella y su hermana estuvieran discutiendo de la forma en que lo hacían.<br/>—¿Por eso peleaban? —Lia volvió a mirar a Yuna, intentando encontrar más respuestas de parte de su hermana. Yuna por otro lado vio a Chaeryeong quien en silencio movió sus labios con lo que distinguió como un "Por favor". Claramente no quería que su verdad fuera expuesta, al parecer Lia no había escuchado su confesión de amor y no estaba preparada para enfrentar algo así en ese momento.<br/>—No me gusta que Chaeryeong te trate como una mentirosa. No lo eres y no entiendo su motivación para insistir tanto con que hables con Yeji. —Lia asintió, eso tenía mucho sentido. Su hermana siempre era la primera en salir a defenderla y quizá la forma en que Chaeryeong se había expresado le habían provocado molestia a la menor.<br/>—¿Se pueden calmar? Par de locas. —Jisu comenzó a reír y las otras dos chicas en la habitación parecían no entender la calma de la mayor del grupo. La diferencia de las personalidades de cada una se hacía notoria en ese momento.<br/>—Oigan, yo sé que le debo un par de verdades a Yeji ¿Acaso creen que no me molesta no ser honesta con cada aspecto de mi vida? —Pasó su brazo alrededor de su hermana para abrazarla de costado.<br/>—No quiero que peleen entre ustedes, son las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar últimamente. Prometo que le contaré todo a Yeji ¿si? Quiero esperar a que se le quite el estrés de FOORY y la universidad. Una vez que termine todo eso hablaré con ella y le contaré absolutamente todo. —Yuna asintió pese a no estar conforme con la falta de honestidad de parte de Chaeryeong.<br/>Ambas se vieron mientras Chaeryeong se acercaba a abrazar a Jisu, sintió calma en los brazos de su amiga. Las tres estaban envueltas en el amor de Jisu y decidieron que la mayor no merecía sufrir más, al menos no luego de todo lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Chaeryeong susurró un "gracias" solo audible por Yuna.<br/>Luego de eso fueron a comer y pese a que todavía había tensión en el aire, la alegría de Lia arregló todo rápidamente. Pese a eso, Chaeryeong sabía que su verdad no podía estar oculta por mucho más, no cuando la cara de Yuna le veía con molestia cada vez que se encontraban solas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Catorce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días continuaron avanzando tranquilamente para Jisu, ver a su novia por las noches era casi una rutina que esperaba con ansias. Cada tarde Yeji aparecía fuera de su departamento, Jisu la recibía con algo de comida y muchos besos además de las constantes preguntas de parte de la mayor en cuanto a su día y las cosas que había realizado mientras no estuvieran juntas.<br/>Pese a todo eso, sus días solían ser solitarios. Chaeryeong estaba siendo bastante responsable con sus estudios y pese a lo sorpresivo que eso podía ser, Jisu se alegraba de ver a su amiga gustando de algo. Su hermana a veces iba a almorzar con ella pero tampoco podía ser todos los días y a Yeji no la veía hasta las tardes. El resto de la mañana y del día se la pasaba en el departamento trabajando en la línea de ropa que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma y verse realmente bien.<br/>La media tarde de ese día se encontraba justamente trabajando en una de las cuantas prendas que había diseñado junto a Yeji, estaba concentrada en eso cuando notó la sangre corriendo por su anular. Rápidamente lo metió a su boca con intenciones de detener el sangrado y se puso de pie frustrada ante su torpeza. Estaba trabajando muy duro pero sus pensamientos se mantenían dando vueltas en la conversación que había tenido con su novia la noche anterior.<br/>Lia estaba cortando unos patrones mientras Yeji trabajaba en unos bocetos que Jisu quería que revisara, no estaba conforme con la idea y creía que con los arreglos de su novia podría quedar perfecto.<br/>Sin darse cuenta, la cabeza de Yeji descansó en su hombro mientras que sus manos se deslizaron a través de su cintura para poder abrazarla por detrás. La más alta aprovechó que la camiseta que usaba su novia exponía sus hombros así que besó suavemente la pálida piel que terminó por distraer a Jisu.<br/>—Te siento estresada. —Las palabras de Yeji salieron lentamente, sabiendo que cualquier actuar brusco podría molestar a su novia.<br/>—Estoy bien. —Suspiró Lia, volteándose lentamente para poder quedar frente a la delgada chica, sus manos buscando lugar tras su cuello.<br/>—¿Has vuelto a hablar con tu familia? —Yeji era capaz de leer a Jisu, sabía que el trabajo con su línea la tenía feliz y el poder estar ocupada en hacer algo que tanto te gusta no te podía hacer mal. Estaba convencida de que lo que le transmitía esa aura oscura de parte de su novia se trataba de sus problemas familiares.<br/>—La verdad no. —Yeji asintió, sabía que en todo ese tiempo Jisu no dejaba de pensar en lo que sea que la tuviera alejada de su familia.<br/>—Cariño ¿tan grave es lo sucedido? —Jisu no supo cómo responder a eso "¿era tan grave el problema?" pensó, recordando las palabras que su madre le había dicho cuando dejó la casa, agregando las dolorosas frases que su padre había emitido cuando necesitó de su ayuda. Jisu asintió, efectivamente era grave. Al menos así lo sentía en su corazón.<br/>—¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? Eres una persona tan respetuosa y tranquila, estoy segura de que puedes solucionar las cosas conversando. —La diestra de Yeji acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su novia, intentando ser lo más delicada posible ya que según ella Jisu no merecía menos que eso.<br/>—Podría intentar hablar con mamá. —Asintió Lia, sintiendo como Yeji la envolvía en confianza y valor. —Pero me da miedo terminar peor, que las cosas no mejoren y sea todo lo contrario. —Yeji comprendía eso, siempre existía ese porcentaje de probabilidad de que todas las cosas se arruinen un poco más.<br/>—Eso está bien, amor. —Yeji continuó acariciando el bello rostro de la más baja, sonriendo para así hacerle saber que las cosas estaban bien. —Si las cosas empeoran, entonces será una señal para tomar tu distancia real y aceptar las cosas como son. —Yeji sabía que al empujar a su novia a enfrentar a su familia ella tendría parte de responsabilidad luego, de estar ahí para Jisu. —Yo no te voy a dejar sola. Estoy segura de que Chaeryeong tampoco y a veces los amigos pueden ser la mejor familia, lo digo por experiencia—.<br/>Jisu continuó con el dedo en la boca, el sabor de su sangre ya había desaparecido pero su mente estaba muy ocupada recordando los hechos de la noche anterior como para darse el tiempo de quitarlo. Tal vez ya no tenía nada que perder, tal vez no era tan mala idea intentar hablar nuevamente con su madre. Las cosas ya no serían como antes, no solo por la cantidad de agua que ya había pasado bajo el puente sino porque Jisu no quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Lia le había tomado el gusto a la independencia, se sentía bien y no quería soltarse de eso. Pero tampoco quería vivir su vida sin saber que su madre no estaría ahí en caso de necesitarla o viceversa. Toda su infancia, adolescencia y hasta el momento Minah siempre estuvo para ella y ese soporte emocional era lo que extrañaba.<br/>Su padre era un tema aparte, no tenía ganas de recuperar una relación que desde antes ya era inestable. No valía la pena, sobre todo porque lo único que le interesaba era tener una relación saludable con Yuna y por lo que había sucedido entendió que no necesitaba llevarse bien con su padre para poder estar con su hermana.<br/>Revisó la hora en su teléfono, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde lo que significaba que no en mucho Yeji llegaría tocando por su puerta así que decidió llamarla.<br/>—Hola, linda ¿todo bien? —Jisu se enrojeció ante la elección de palabras de su novia, creía no poder acostumbrarse prontamente a la dulce forma de hablar que tenía Yeji.<br/>—Todo bien ¿ya vienes? —.<br/>—Uhm, no. Me atrasé un poco en la universidad, debería salir en unos treinta minutos. —Jisu pensó que era casi como una señal.<br/>—¿Te molesta si cancelamos hoy? Estaba pensando en ir a cenar con mi madre. —La mayor no lo veía, pero desde el otro lado del teléfono Yeji sonreía.<br/>—No hay problema, pero mañana me debes una quedada a dormir conmigo ¿si? —Jisu comenzó a reír, ya era difícil para ellas pasar todo un día sin verse por lo que la idea le pareció perfecta.<br/>—Me parece muy bien, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero—.<br/>—Hasta mañana, te quiero. —Jisu cortó la llamada y comenzó a ordenar las cosas rápidamente, si quería encontrar a su madre a la hora de la cena entonces debía apresurarse. Tomó su cartera y sacó dinero suficiente como para poder tomar un taxi que la deje fuera de su antiguo hogar.<br/>La casa se veía más grande de lo normal, quizá era simplemente un efecto óptico influenciado de los sentimientos nostálgicos de Jisu. Pasó por fuera del taller en el que seguramente quedaban un par de personas arreglando cosas para el desfile de la semana de la moda, apenas quedaban dos días para el gran evento.<br/>Tenía en sus manos las llaves de la casa, pero dudó de usarlas. Se sentía extraño pero prefirió tocar la enorme puerta del hogar, luego de unos segundos la empleada de siempre le abrió la puerta, sorprendida de quién tenía frente a sus ojos.<br/>—¡Señorita Jisu! —Su voz acompañaba su impresión, parecía que de todas las personas que podrían estar tocando la puerta jamás esperaría que fuera Jisu esa persona. —Adelante, adelante. —La puerta se abrio de par en par y Jisu entró, el lugar estaba como siempre exceptuando los atriles con fotografías de modelos que seguramente vestían la nueva temporada de FOORY. Seguramente Minah y Jinah estaban trabajando en el orden y demases.<br/>—¿Mi mamá? —Preguntó, no había rastro de la mujer en el lugar y le perturbaba levemente el exceso de silencio de la mansión.<br/>—Está en su habitación, tomando el té. —Jisu asintió y se dio paso al enorme pasillo que concluía en la habitación de su madre. La habitación de ella era probablemente de las más grandes de la casa, Minah se encontraba en una mesa ubicada en la esquina que daba al patio trasero. La vista del jardín era preciosa y a su madre le encantaba admirar aquello mientras bebía alguno de sus tés.<br/>—Permiso. —Minah se volteó lo suficiente como para poder ver a su hija ingresar. No parecía sorprendida de verle ahí, seguramente la había escuchado hablar con una de las empleadas.  Lia continuó avanzando hasta tomar asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas cerca de la mesa.<br/>—¿Quieres que pida un té para ti? —Habló la mujer, sin saludar ni expresar alguna emoción por ver a su hija ahí. Jisu negó sonriente, al menos su forma de hablar no era hostil.<br/>—Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar juntas ¿te parece bien? —Minah asintió, dejando su té a medio beber sobre la mesa. Sus ojos recorrieron a su hija, se veía bien aunque un poco delgada.<br/>—Pediré que pongan un puesto para ti en la cena. —Jisu agradeció, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa de estar ahí. —Te extraño. —No supo si las palabras las había dicho ella o su madre, pero luego al ver la forma en que su madre la veía notó que era Minah quien había hablado.<br/>El rostro de su madre era triste, se veía incluso más pálida de lo normal. —Te extraño, Jisu. Y creo que te debo unas sentidas disculpas. —Las manos de Minah se estiraron para tomar las de su hija, quería que la menor se enterara de lo honesta que quería ser.<br/>—Entiendo tus frustraciones, alguna vez las viví. —Jisu sintió que su único trabajo era escuchar, y lo hizo. —Yo no tuve a nadie que me ayudara, todo lo que logré lo hice con mi propio esfuerzo y soportando situaciones que la mayoría de las mujeres serían incapaces de soportar. Por un momento pensé que tenías que ser yo, que si no querías hacer las cosas como yo quiero entonces tenías que tomar tu propio camino. Por eso te dejé ir sin dudar dos veces. —Jisu comenzaba a entender, las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido. —Pero en este tiempo sin estar contigo me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Yo soy tu madre—.<br/>Minah se tomó una pausa para beber un poco de su té, seguramente para poder refrescar su garganta. —Soy una persona egoísta, Jisu. Jamás fui justa contigo, comenzando por la relación que tienes con tu padre, eso es culpa mía. Y ahora con todo esto, creo que fui muy lejos. —La voz de su madre estaba llena de arrepentimientos. —Debería con orgullo aceptar que tienes tus propios sueños y utilizar todos los medios que tengo para ayudarte a cumplirlos, no hacerte el camino difícil. No lo mereces y pido mis disculpas—.<br/>Jisu se quedó sin palabras. Ella tenía planificado venir, estar con su madre y hacer que las cosas sean pacíficas entre ambas. Jamás esperó que fuera Minah la que tomaría la iniciativa de iniciar el diálogo y mucho menos que sus palabras fueran para arreglar las cosas entre ambas. Jisu se puso de pie y su madre hizo lo mismo leyendo el lenguaje corporal de su hija. En nada estaban las dos abrazadas, Jisu comenzó a llorar y Minah acarició su espalda como si fuese una niña pequeña una vez más. Sabía que su hija era madura, pero también sabía que era una joven sensible y apasionada, las lágrimas eran sinceras.<br/>—Te extrañé tanto. —El ligero llanto de Jisu hizo que las palabras salieran algo ahogadas, sin tomarle importancia a eso, Minah sonrió y se sintió aliviada de tener el perdón de su hija. Ella igual la extrañaba y además de eso estaba molesta por las formas en que se habían alejado.<br/>Minah limpió las lágrimas en el rostro de su hija y la apretó con cuidado, eso siempre ayudaba a relajarse. —No merezco una hija tan comprensiva como tu. —Las palabras de su madre eran serias, pero eran muy reales. Jisu era el tipo de persona que perdonaba sin guardar rencores, algo que no había heredado de ella.<br/>Su hija se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a las palabras de su madre, no le gustaba escuchar palabras así refiriéndose a ella. Le ponía nerviosa ser el centro de atención.<br/>—Vamos a cenar ¿si? Así me pones al día con lo que has hecho. —Minah tenía los ojos brillantes, era clara la emoción que tenía de estar nuevamente con su hija.<br/>La cena era una maravilla, cualquiera podría decir que la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa podría satisfacer por lo menos a una docena de personas. Pero eran solo Minah y Jisu ahí, compartiendo como solían hacerlo antes de que todo explotara.<br/>—Entonces ¿Estás viviendo con Chaeryeong? —No estaba segura de cómo su madre se había enterado de eso, pero asintió. —Jamás pensé que esa niña dejaría su casa, realmente te debe amar mucho. Le daré un buen regalo de navidad este año. —Ambas rieron, Minah podría no tener la mejor de las relaciones con Chaeryeong pero también le tenía un gran cariño y estaba agradecida de que su hija tuviera a alguien tan incondicional a su lado.<br/>—Al principio se volvió loca buscando departamentos lujosos, tuve que pedirle bajar un poco sus expectativas. —Las risas y la ilusión con la que hablaba Jisu llenaron de felicidad a Minah, también le quitaron preocupación al saber que su hija no la estaba pasando mal.<br/>—¿Cómo estás con el dinero? —La pregunta iba acompañada del tono serio de una madre preocupada. Jisu comió en silencio, pensando si contarlo todo o no.<br/>—Tengo algunos ahorros, no sabes lo que fue hablar con papá. —Por el cambio del rostro de Minah, la menor notó que su padre no le había contado lo sucedido. Tampoco le sorprendía, claramente no era algo de lo que se pudiera sentir orgulloso.<br/>—Lo fui a ver, le quise pedir ayuda pero me negó todo. Realmente no quiero que entremos en detalles con eso pero debes saber que ya no hablo con él y por más que lo intentes ya no quiero arreglar las cosas con papá. —Minah asintió, luego hablaría con su ex esposo pero decidió no involucrarse, Jisu ya era lo suficientemente adulta como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones por su cuenta.<br/>—Chaer me prestó dinero para un proyecto que estoy haciendo. —Minah le vio sorprendida, quería saber más y Jisu se dio cuenta rápidamente que el hablar sobre eso significaba tener que contarle sobre Yeji.<br/>—¿Qué proyecto? —La pregunta terminó por confirmar su temor.<br/>—Mamá, no quiero que te espantes ¿si? —Minah dejó la comida de lado y prestó su completa atención a Lia. —Estoy saliendo con alguien. En realidad no, soy la novia de alguien. —Se corrigió, sonriendo inmediatamente al recordar a su hermosa novia.<br/>—¿Seungcheol? —Jisu casi escupió el jugo que había metido en su boca hace poco, al parecer su madre seguía pensando que ella tenía algo con uno de sus empleados. —¡Claro que no! —Negó Jisu, aumentando la intriga en Minah.<br/>—Mamá, debes prometerme que no te vas a enojar ni nada. —Minah se comenzó a irritar por la cantidad de vueltas que se estaba dando su hija sin darle ningún tipo de información todavía. —Está bien, no me voy a enojar. —Le aseguró, sabiendo que si probablemente su hija hubiera hecho algo estúpido sería la primera en gritar.<br/>—Tengo novia. —Dijo Lia, esperando la reacción inmediata de su madre.<br/>—¿Estás con una mujer? —Preguntó Minah, para asegurarse de que había entendido bien. Jisu asintió y Minah volvió a comer. —Eso no es problema, sabes que eso no es tema para mi. —Eso fue sorpresa para Jisu. Pensó que su madre tendría algún reproche porque su única hija estuviera saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero seguramente era parte de su estado negativo. Su madre compartía con muchas personas homosexuales debido a su ambiente de trabajo y jamás había hecho de eso un tema ni mucho menos algo controversial.<br/>—Gracias, mamá. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, sabía que para algunos padres podría ser complicado escuchar ese tipo de noticias, sobre todo en un país tan conservador.<br/>—Hija, tu sexualidad no es tema para mi. Yo realmente quiero que sin importar quién sea la persona con la que compartas tu vida, esa persona te haga feliz. —Y Yeji sin duda la hacía muy feliz, sabía que era joven y que las personas se ilusionan muy fácil cuando conocían a alguien que les emocionaba pero realmente Yeji podía ser la indicada.<br/>—La conoces. —Jisu no dejaba de sonreír, todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto.<br/>—¡¿Chaeryeong?!—.<br/>—¡Ew, no! —Jisu hizo una mueca divertida, jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza salir con su mejor amiga. —Es Hwang Yeji, una de las practicantes que está en el taller. Nos conocimos el primer día de trabajo. —La cabeza de Minah comenzó a dar vueltas en todos los nombres y los jóvenes que estaban trabajando para ella en ese momento. La vaga imagen de una chica de ojos rasgados y buen estilo de vestir se le vino a la cabeza.<br/>—Es talentosa, bastante respetuosa. —Jisu sintió orgullo ante las palabras de su madre. —Y hermosa también. —No podría estar más de acuerdo con todo lo anterior, podría ser una de las mejores formas para describir a su novia.<br/>—¿Y de qué proyecto me hablas? —De pronto Jisu recordó que antes de la conversación sobre Yeji ella le estaba hablando del proyecto que había iniciado junto a su novia.<br/>—Con Yeji estamos trabajando en nuestra línea de ropa. Realmente me gustaría que la veas cuando esté terminada. Chaeryeong me prestó el dinero para iniciar, además de lo que puso Yeji. Una vez empecemos a vender y a crecer pienso devolverle todo. —Minah no pudo evitar recordar sus propios inicios, le parecía paradójico que su hija siguiera sus mismos pasos.<br/>—Claro que quiero verlo, seguro es todo increíble. Le vas a devolver todo el dinero a Chaeryeong y el préstamo te lo haré yo ¿si? Me da igual lo que demores en tener el dinero de vuelta pero quiero sentir que te apoyé en algo. —Jisu decidió aceptar, sentía que al hacerlo estaría recibiendo el apoyo que siempre quiso recibir de parte de su madre.<br/>Estaban en medio de la conversación cuando el distintivo sonido de los tacones de Jinah apareció en el comedor. —¡Jisu! —La voz de la eterna asistente de su madre sonaba a sorpresa, jamás esperó ver a la hija de su jefa en ese lugar, consciente de todo lo que había sucedido. —Me alegra mucho verte. —La joven le abrazó sin que Lia se pare de su asiento y acercó a Minah un binder.<br/>—¿Es el orden final? —Preguntó Minah, dejando la carpeta a un costado para revisarlo luego.<br/>—Así es, igual deberías revisarlo y me escribes si quieres hacer algún cambio—.<br/>—Muchas gracias, Jinah. Ya te puedes ir a casa—.<br/>—Está bien, fue bueno verte, Jisu. Espero que no vuelvas a desaparecer. —La joven dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro de la menor y se fue del lugar junto al ruido de sus tacones.<br/>—Tranquila, Jinah. Nuestra Jisu ya no se irá a ningún lado—.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>La noche siguiente, Jisu se preparó para ir al departamento de Yeji. Estaba nerviosa ya que sería la primera vez que pasaban una noche juntas y además no sería en su propio hogar. Entró al departamento con una sonrisa que fue fácil de percibir por su novia.<br/>—Me gusta cuando sonríes. —La abrazó de la cintura y besó rápidamente sus labios como forma de saludo. Jisu recibió los labios de su novia sin reproche aunque con las mejillas ardiendo, todo seguía siendo un poco nuevo para ella, para Yeji era adorable su forma de actuar ante ella. <br/>—Asumo que te fue bien con tu mamá. —La diferencia en el tono de los ojos de su novia le demostraba que las cosas eran distintas a la última vez que se habían encontrado. Jisu asintió y caminó hasta el sofá, descansando del pequeño tramo que tuvo que caminar para llegar hasta el departamento de la menor.<br/>—Salió muy bien, de hecho. Quiere conocerte pronto. —Yeji se impresionó de que Lia no solo arreglara las cosas con su mamá sino que también le había comunicado sobre su relación, Lia era más valiente de lo que creía. Yeji continuó preparando las cosas para cenar, escuchando con felicidad la forma en que su madre decidió disculparse y aceptar que ella quería su privacidad.<br/>—¿Y Ryujin? —De pronto Lia recordó que llevaba por lo menos treinta minutos en el lugar y todavía no había tenido que recibir los comentarios poco cariñosos de la mejor amiga de su novia. <br/>—Salió con una amiga, dijo que no volvía hasta mañana así que seremos las dos nada más. —Yeji terminó de decir eso con un guiño que asustó a su novia, a veces podía ser muy coqueta y definitivamente Lia no estaba preparada para todo eso. <br/>—¿No crees que ella y Chaeryeong se están llevando muy bien? —Yeji rió, hace poco había llegado la comida que habían pedido por lo tanto tenían tiempo suficiente para conversar. Yeji asintió, no era la única que notaba el extraño acercamiento de sus respectivas amigas.<br/>—Por un lado es mejor, así nos dejan en paz. —Yeji lo dejó salir de su boca con tanta comodidad que encontró a Lia algo desprevenida, no lo había pensado así. No sabía si Chaeryeong estaba conociendo a Ryujin para obtener atención o si realmente le caía bien y gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.<br/>—Chaeryeong no tiene muchos amigos así que me alegro que tenga a alguien nuevo en su vida. —Las dos chicas ya habían comenzado a cenar, compartiendo conversaciones tranquilas sobre la ropa que estaban creando y sobre temas triviales. <br/>Luego de comer, Yeji le propuso ir a la cama y ver una película. Era divertido verlas en sus pijamas, Yeji usaba una polera extra grande mientras que Lia usaba un conjunto de algodón que Yeji podría describir como de niña fresa. Sus estilos a veces eran bastante diferentes pero eso las hacía ver incluso más adorables juntas. <br/>Estar en los brazos de Yeji mientras compartían la cama y veían una película liviana era lo que Jisu definía como una noche perfecta. Su antigua pareja había sido muy bueno con ella, pero el sentido de seguridad que tenía con la mujer a su lado era diferente, se sentía único. Los dedos de Yeji continuaban acariciando la piel de sus brazos, Lia tenía todos los sentidos activados ante los pequeños detalles de su novia, sin importarle realmente la película que estaban viendo. <br/>No soportando más el rápido latir de su corazón, decidió acercarse un poco más a su novia y depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Al no tener respuesta ya que Yeji estaba muy interesada en la película decidió dejar varios besos en su mejilla haciendo que finalmente Yeji volteara la mirada y viera a Jisu con una risa divertida.<br/>—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Yeji, con voz baja y suave. Lia le vio con ojitos de cachorro y las mejillas enrojecidas, con un poco de fuerza interior decidió levantarse un poco y sentarse sobre Yeji. La reacción inmediata de la menor fue pausar la película y corresponder al beso que ahora iniciaba su novia. Las cosas comenzaron a tomar otra velocidad a medida en que los besos que compartían se volvieron más intensos.<br/>Esa noche Yeji y Jisu dieron un paso adelante en su relación, uno que ambas deseaban dar y que definitivamente agrandaba la conexión que existía entre ellas. <br/>—Lia, Lia. —La voz de su novia la traía de vuelta a la realidad, se quejó un poco moviéndose de la cama para luego sentarse y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Su novia estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, el aroma a panqueques y café inundaba el lugar. <br/>—Ven, tienes que ver esto ahora. —Lia se puso la camiseta de Yeji entre movimientos torpes y finalmente se levantó para entrar al comedor que tenía las noticias locales. <br/>Pasó sus manos por sus ojos, intentando limpiarlos del sueño y poder leer de nuevo el título. —No puede ser. —Su voz salió en forma de suspiro, sin decir más corrió de vuelta a la habitación para ponerse torpemente las prendas que había utilizado la noche anterior.<br/>—Amor, pero ¿no vas a desayunar? —La voz de Yeji fue calma pese al furor que tenía su novia para salir de ahí. —<br/>—Tengo que irme, te llamo luego. —Yeji asintió, asustada también por lo que había visto en las noticias, sabía que pronto tendría que salir de ahí igualmente. Su mirada volvió al televisor, no creyendo todavía la imagen del taller de FOORY consumido por las llamas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Quince.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia corrió sin siquiera pensar, la adrenalina le llenaba el cuerpo que parecía no sentir cansancio alguno. De pronto su sentido común se activó y pensó que no había manera de llegar a tiempo si continuaba corriendo por las calles de la capital. Se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a estirar su brazo en espera de que algún taxi se detuviera para ella. Por suerte para ella, a esas horas no habían tantas personas y pudo parar un taxi sin mayor espera.<br/>Una vez dentro del taxi notó que las ropas que se había puesto no pertenecían a ella, la camisa y el pantalón eran de su novia. Tomó su teléfono y vio las llamadas perdidas de Yeji, seguramente su novia estaba llenas de preguntas. Ella misma trabajaba para FOORY pero parecía no afectada por el incidente, por otro lado Lia se alteró de inmediato y salió corriendo de ahí sin explicación alguna. Se hundió en el asiento trasero del taxi y acarició su frente intentando calmarse y hacer sentido a todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo tan pronto en la mañana. Intentó mantenerse positiva, quizá todo lo ocurrido no era tan terrible, pero las imágenes en las noticias se veían catastróficas.<br/>Al llegar a su casa todas sus esperanzas se cayeron de golpe. A la casa no le había ocurrido nada, pero atrás de eso estaba el taller prácticamente en cenizas. Se notaba que lo que no habían destruido las llamas lo había destruido el agua que habían utilizado los bomberos para extinguir el fuego. La policía estaba ahí, estaban interrogando a Jinah y a una de las empleadas del hogar. Algunos bomberos continúan apagando pequeños focos por el temor de que pudiera volver a prender algo, sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba.<br/>Vio tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que sintió que se iba a desmayar, con la vista desvanecida sintió como unos brazos la atraparon mientras lentamente era acomodada en el suelo.<br/>—Jisu, despierta. Estás bien, respira. —La imagen no se alcanzó a ir a negro gracias a la voz que le seguía hablando. Estiró su mano para analizar el rostro ajeno ya que sus ojos no le ayudaban a reconocer la figura que la sostenía.<br/>—¿Seungcheol? —Su vista comenzó a aclarar y por fin notó con vividez el rostro de su amigo. Se acomodó en el suelo y se aferró al mayor, comenzando a dejar lágrimas por lo que estaba ocurriendo.<br/>—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —Finalmente cayó en la realidad, de todas las personas que había visto, su madre no estaba ahí.<br/>—Está en el hospital, Jisu. Al parecer fue de las primeras en llegar y. —Se pausó un momento, buscando las palabras correctas. —La verdad es que no sé mucho de ella, la policía me interrogó pero si quieres podemos ir al hospital juntos ¿quieres que te lleve? —Jisu asintió, poniéndose de pie con cuidado ya que todavía se sentía un poco débil debido a su descompensación.<br/>Caminó agarrada del brazo de Seungcheol quien la ayudó a subir a su auto. Fue ahí cuando Jisu notó las magulladuras y algunas vendas en el cuerpo de Seungcheol. —¿Estabas aquí cuando pasó todo? ¿Estás bien?—Jisu se sintió algo egoísta de tener a su amigo llevándola a todos lados sin haber notado que él también estaba herido.<br/>—Estoy bien, los enfermeros me hicieron algunas curaciones en el lugar. —Las manos del chico temblaban sobre el volante y Lia comenzó a cuestionar su capacidad para conducir en esos momentos. —Ya había salido del taller, iba llegando a casa cuando recibí la llamada de Jinah—.<br/>—¿Jinah? ¿Qué hacía Jinah en el taller a esa hora? —.<br/>—No creo que estuviera ahí, fue tu mamá quien alertó a los bomberos. Supongo que luego de eso llamó a Jinah y fue ella quien llegó primero. Cuando yo llegué al taller ya no había mucho más que salvar. —Jisu abrió la ventana de su lado, se sentía sofocada dentro del vehículo, nada tenía sentido. Estaba segura de que su madre pagaba por alarmas y seguridad para que esas cosas no ocurrieran. La fecha fue lo peor, en menos de veinticuatro horas debían participar de la semana de la moda pero de las prendas no se había salvado nada.<br/>Ya dentro del hospital, Jisu averiguó rápidamente dónde se encontraba su madre. Al parecer estaba libre de todo y sus heridas eran más bien superficiales por lo que no había problema para pasar a verla. Luego de caminar por los largos pasillos del hospital finalmente dieron con la habitación, estaba apunto de entrar cuando una voz familiar le llamó. Sin necesidad de averiguar quién era, su padre se encontró frente a ella vestido como uno más de los doctores del lugar.<br/>—Te intenté llamar pero no te pude localizar, que bueno que estás acá. —Jisu vio la mano de su padre tomando de su brazo. No pudo evitar sentir rechazo por lo que retiró su brazo rápidamente.<br/>—¿Eres el médico de mi madre? —La pregunta salió de sus labios sin ninguna duda.<br/>—No, pero—<br/>—Entonces no tengo nada que hablar con usted, permiso. —Sin esperar por más ingresó a la habitación donde estaba su madre, Seungcheol se quedó afuera para asegurarse de que Jaejin no intentase interrumpir la privacidad de ambas.<br/>Dentro de la habitación Jisu corrió para poder tomar a su mamá de las manos y sentarse al lado de su cama. Su madre estaba despierta pero no tenía mucha expresión en el rostro, al parecer estaba afectada por todo lo ocurrido.<br/>—Mamá, ya estoy aquí. Nada malo va a pasar ¿si? —La menor besó la mano de su madre quien finalmente se removió un poco para poder ver a su única hija y sonreír levemente.<br/>Minah estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un doctor entró a la habitación, tomó nota de algunas cosas y finalmente se dirigió a Jisu. —¿Eres familiar de la paciente? —Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.<br/>—Soy su hija ¿cómo está? —Los ojos de Jisu estaban llenos de tristeza y pesar por lo ocurrido aunque ver que su madre estaba en una pieza le tranquilizó.<br/>—Ella está bien. Tiene algunas quemaduras que son muy tratables, también inhaló un poco de humo y es por eso que la tenemos aquí. Además de eso se encontraba muy alterada, le dimos algunos calmantes pero ya está mucho más estable. —Jisu asintió, el doctor y sus palabras le habían tranquilizado. Al parecer su madre estaba bien y finalmente sintió como un peso se le liberaba de los hombros. El doctor se despidió, no sin antes decirle que en un par de horas ya estaría disponible para ser dada de alta.<br/>Una vez solas, su madre se dispuso a beber un poco de agua sin soltar la mano de su hija. —Estamos arruinadas, hija. —Pero Lia no dijo nada, sabía que en ese momento no tenía las palabras correctas para que su mamá aliviara el pesar que llevaba dentro. —No hay forma de recuperarnos de esto. —Jisu sabía que la situación de FOORY no era la mejor en los últimos años; las ventas eran bajas y cada vez tenían menos inversionistas. Recién caía en cuenta en que probablemente el incendio significaba más que perder la las prendas de la temporada, sino que podría significar el fin de FOORY como siempre lo habían conocido.<br/>—Tranquila, mamá. Por favor no pienses en esas cosas ahora. —Continuó acariciando su mano, intentando calmarla. Sabía por lo que le había dicho el médico que su madre estaba con calmantes en el cuerpo pero de todas formas no quería alterarla, no cuando se veía tan delicada, sensible y expuesta. —Ya pensaremos, algo se nos va a ocurrir. Mira todo lo que ya has logrado, todo eso lo hiciste sola y ahora me tienes a mi. —Los ojos de ambas estaban cristalizados, ninguna quería llorar, querían mantenerse fuertes para la otra.<br/>De pronto Seungcheol decidió dar unos pasos adelante, quería demostrarle a Minah que él estaba ahí para ayudarla en todo. —Jefa, disculpe que me entrometa pero Jisu tiene razón. Los que llevamos años con usted no la dejaremos. Buscaremos formas de seguir adelante. —La hija de su jefa se volteó, regalándole una sonrisa optimista a Seungcheol.<br/>—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Su madre por fin notó la presencia del joven y su reacción parecía no ser positiva, Jisu no entendía nada.<br/>—Mamá, es Seungcheol. —Lia intentó recordarle que se trataba del chico que llevaba años trabajando a su lado, quizá el shock del incendio le había confundido o su humor no era el mejor.<br/>—Sé muy bien quién es. —Minah se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama para poder ver mejor a Seungcheol. —¿Acaso no eres el encargado de cerrar todo? Debías tener cuidado de apagar todo. —Por fin Lia comprendió de qué se trataba todo. Su madre estaba culpando a Seungcheol del accidente.<br/>—No, usted sabe que yo siempre trabajé con cuidado. Jamás he tenido una queja y lo que ocurrió lo está investigando la policía. —Seungcheol hablaba calmado, no quería subir el tono de su voz ni verse culpable de alguna forma.<br/>—No quiero oír tus excusas ¿Sabes lo que significa esta pérdida para la empresa? —Seungcheol bajó la mirada, avergonzado por la situación.<br/>—Mamá, Seungcheol no tiene la culpa. Hasta salió herido, quizá estás tomando decisiones apresuradas. —Lia intentó mediar, no creía justo la forma en que su madre estaba culpando a su amigo por lo sucedido.<br/>—No, Jisu. Si tu madre cree que cometí un error entonces acepto ser despedido. Pero una vez la policía averigüe lo que realmente sucedió espero unas disculpas y mi trabajo de vuelta. Le diré a Jinah que venga por ustedes. —Antes de irse, Seungcheol le dedicó una suave sonrisa a Jisu para hacerle saber que no había nada que temer.<br/>Cuando quedaron solas, Jisu volvió a mirar a su madre quien notó lo confundida que estaba su madre. —Eso fue injusto, estoy segura de que Seungcheol jamás haría algo para dañar a FOORY. —La menor se había puesto de pie, molesta con la forma en que habían transcurrido las cosas.<br/>—Hija, a medida en que crezcas te vas a dar cuenta de que no se puede confiar en cualquier persona—.<br/>—Seungcheol no es cualquier persona. —La mirada de su hija fue desafiante y sin dudas. —Seungcheol es mi amigo y estoy segura de que las cosas se van a aclarar tarde o temprano—.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>El camino en auto fue silencioso, tanto Jinah como su madre parecían muy estresadas como para decir algo. Jisu se acomodó en el asiento trasero y suspiró, de pronto se le vino todo el cansancio encima, después de todo había sido una noche agitada y la ropa de su novia sobre su cuerpo no hizo más que recordarle eso.<br/>Su teléfono ahora tenía más llamadas perdidas de Yeji, hizo nota mental de llamarla apenas estuviera en su casa. Masajeo su frente pensando en qué iba a pasar ahora, su madre la necesitaba a su lado pero también quería continuar con sus planes y el trabajo junto a Yeji.<br/>—Jinah, dile a los practicantes que ya no se deben reportar en el taller. Les enviaré notas positivas a todos sus profesores, después de todo hicieron un buen trabajo. —Jinah asintió desde el asiento para conductor. Al menos no tendría que enfrentar a Yeji en su casa, todo eso sería mucho para vivir en un día.<br/>Ya en casa, Jisu y Jinah ayudaron a acomodar a su madre en su habitación, Minah quería estar sola por lo que decidieron darle algo de privacidad. Jisu y Jinah decidieron tomar el té, ambas estaban agotadas, el rostro de la asistente de su madre lo reflejaba. Los círculos bajo sus ojos eran notorios, al menos tenía puesto algo de maquillaje y con su figura parecía igual de guapa que siempre.<br/>—Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó. —Lia rompió el silencio, el té se sentía más relajante que nunca y por fin dejó ir alguno de sus pensamientos. —Parece una pesadilla, tenía que ser en el peor momento.<br/>Jinah bajó su taza y descansó su cabeza en ambas manos, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. —Por suerte no estuviste aquí para verlo todo, las llamas eran enormes. Realmente se perdió todo y mañana teníamos la presentación en la semana de la moda. —Jinah volvió a tomar su té, parecía no tener ilusión alguna ya. Jisu notó lo vacío de su mirada y lamentó que todo terminara así.<br/>—Puse tanto esfuerzo para que esto funcione. —Ambas se vieron, había comprensión de parte de Jisu. —Tu madre me comentó ayer que quería que comenzaras a hacerte cargo de los diseños de FOORY. Realmente lamento que tu oportunidad se vea arruinada por esto, ya no hay nada que dirigir. —Jisu le vio incrédula, jamás había pensado que su madre podría tomar ese tipo de decisión. —Lo merecías, pero supongo que ya no tienes nada que hacer por FOORY—.</p><p>N/A: Ya comienza la recta final, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, votan y comentan. Significa mucho para mi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las palabras de Jinah continuaban dando vueltas por su cabeza, jamás pensó estar tan cerca de lo que siempre quiso para luego verlo caer literalmente en cenizas. La asistente de su madre se había retirado hace apenas un par de minutos pero con sus palabras resonando en su cabeza parecía seguir ahí.<br/>El sonido de su móvil le devolvió a la realidad, suspiró pensando que quizá ya era hora de comenzar a responder a las incesables llamadas de su hermana, mejor amiga y claramente de su novia. En ese mismo orden decidió hacer las cosas. Yuna simplemente quería asegurarse de que su hermana no necesitaba algo o si quería que fuera a verle, gracias a su padre ya se había enterado que el estado de salud de su madre era bueno por lo que su preocupación principal en ese momento era la salud mental de su querida hermana.<br/>—No te preocupes, Yuna. —Fue la respuesta de Lia ante su preocupación. —Estoy muy estresada y cansada pero luego de una ducha caliente las cosas estarán bien. —Le aseguró, calmando así a la menor de las hermanas.<br/>—Está bien pero si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa me llamas ¿si? Sabes que aquí estoy para lo que sea y. —Pausó unos segundos, insegura sobre si decir o no lo que tenía en sus pensamientos. —No te preocupes por papá, simplemente está recibiendo lo que merece—.<br/>—Gracias Yuna, buenas noches. —Se despidieron sin más, y Lia se encogió en el sofá. Quería no darle importancia a su padre, era un problema con el que no quería lidiar por ahora y quizá nunca.<br/>Sabía que las llamadas con Chaeryeong y Yeji no serían fáciles así que decidió ir por su ducha caliente antes de hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua le ayude a despejar la mente, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no estaba segura ya de nada.<br/>Se suponía que sería un buen día, había pasado su primera noche con Yeji y el resto del día lo iba a pasar a su lado para luego decirle toda la verdad sobre su familia. Pero nada de eso había sucedido, por lo contrario, apenas había sabido de su novia luego de salir corriendo en la mañana. Tenía tantas explicaciones que dar.<br/>Al salir de la ducha buscó una de sus pijamas que todavía estaban en su casa. Dejó la ropa de Yeji en la canasta de la ropa sucia y antes de ir a hacer sus llamadas decidió ir a ver a su madre.<br/>Al llegar a su habitación esperaba verla recostada en su cama o quizá durmiendo pero no podía estar más equivocada. Su madre estaba de pie, revisando cosas en su escritorio. Al dar un par de pasos adelante notó que lo que su mamá revisaba eran fotografías antiguas de ella en el taller de FOORY.<br/>—Este fue el primer taller. —Habló su madre todavía dándole la espalda a Jisu. —En realidad no era un taller, era el primer departamento que compramos con tu padre. —Al estar más cerca, Jisu distinguió a su mamá, en el suelo con una antigua máquina de coser y muchas telas tiradas alrededor. —Un par de semanas después de que la fotografía fuera tomada me enteré de que estaba embarazada—.<br/>Los delgados dedos de su madre cambiaron de fotografía, mostrando ahora una de sus padres abrazados con Minah notoriamente embarazada. Se veían felices y enamorados, bastante distante a la realidad actual. —Estábamos locos, pero llenos de sueños y amor. —Sin siquiera decir más, Minah cerró el álbum de fotos y se volteó para ver a su hija con una sonrisa.<br/>—Nadie iba a pensar que todo se iba a acabar. Mi matrimonio primero y ahora FOORY. —Minah caminó por su costado y dejó el álbum de fotos en un estante, sentándose luego en su cama para ver a Jisu desde ahí.<br/>—No digas eso, mamá. No debes ver esto como un fin, hay que verlo como el empujón que necesitaba FOORY para reinventarse. —Minah estaba admirada de cómo el tiempo que Jisu vivió por su cuenta la habían vuelto tan independiente, con un discurso personal formado y sin miedo. Hace unos meses su hija no hubiera sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle cosas así sin tartamudear o titubear.<br/>—Eres mi orgullo, Jisu. —La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre confundió a su hija. —Ve a dormir, mañana veremos qué hacer. —Jisu prefirió asentir y retirarse del lugar, de pronto sentía que era su labor hacer que su madre no renuncie a todo lo que había construido. Después de todo no era fácil encontrar a una mujer independiente y capaz de construir un imperio en épocas en que era tan difícil destacar.<br/>Ya recostada en su cama, Lia tomó su teléfono y decidió marcarle a su mejor amiga que no demoró ni un par de segundos en contestar.<br/>—Choi Jisu ¿dónde rayos estás? —No esperó escuchar nada lindo de parte de su amiga, al menos le hizo sonreír.<br/>—¿Por qué estás susurrando? —.<br/>—Eso da igual, yo estoy haciendo las preguntas. —Pero a Jisu le estaba costando tomarse con seriedad a su amiga por el bajo tono de voz que estaba usando.<br/>—Estoy en casa, con mi mamá—.<br/>—¿Está todo bien? Hablé con Seungcheol, me dijo que tu mamá estaba bien pero que se había perdido todo. Perdón por no estar ahí, estaba en medio de un examen y luego se me fue imposible ubicarte—.<br/>—Está todo bien, Chaer. —Aunque claramente no lo estaba. —Es decir, se perdió todo y mi mamá está destrozada. —Aclaró, cerrando los ojos y acomodando su cabeza contra la almohada. —Pero no hay heridos ni vidas que lamentar, lo demás se puede recuperar aunque mi mamá crea que ya no hay vuelta atrás—.<br/>—Tiene sentido que se sienta así. Vi las imágenes en las noticias y.—Chaeryeong suspiró. —Hay que agradecer que solo se perdieron cosas materiales.<br/>Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Jisu realmente no estaba de ánimos de iniciar una conversación y Chaeryeong parecía incómoda con la llamada. —Mmm ¿Qué piensas hacer con ya sabes...—Su voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, siendo casi inaudible.<br/>—Chaeryeong ¿Dónde estás? —Lia abrió los ojos, sintiendo que Chaeryeong estaba siendo particularmente extraña. Entonces de la nada comenzó a escuchar sonidos de agua cayendo. —¿Qué es ese ruido? —.<br/>—Ahora sí. —Chaeryeong finalmente habló en un tono normal. —Hice correr el agua de la ducha para poder hablarte, estoy en el departamento de Ryujin y Yeji. —Explicó, haciendo que el corazón de Jisu comenzara a latir fuerte.<br/>—¿Qué haces ahí? —.<br/>—Uhm, Ryujin me invitó a pasar la noche y me encontré acá con tu novia desesperada por no verte en todo el día ¿en serio no la has llamado?—.<br/>—Es complicado, Chaer. Salí de allá muy apurada y recién tengo tiempo a solas. —Lia sentía que las tapas de su cama la abrazaba contra el colchón, casi hundiéndose ahí mismo. —Y la verdad no estoy segura de cómo explicar todo, estoy tan...tan abrumada—.<br/>—Se entiende, realmente no te estoy juzgando. —Su voz parecía sincera y comprensiva. —No tienes que explicar todo ahora, Jisu. Pero ella está preocupada por ti y ambas sabemos que se merece saber que estás bien. —Lia asintió, no siempre estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amiga pero la forma en que parecía comprender todo le calmó un poco.<br/>—Está bien, voy a hablar con ella ahora ¿si? Cualquier cosa te llamo. -- La pausa del sonido del agua le hizo saber que la conversación ya estaba acabada.<br/>—Descansa, te llamo mañana. —Lia se quedó en silencio, viendo el techo de su habitación antes de tener que hacer la famosa llamada.<br/>Suspiró al leer el nombre de su novia en la lista de contactos, bueno ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto por lo que presionó el contacto y dejó que comenzara a marcar.<br/>—Amor. —La voz de su novia por fin se escuchó del otro lado, Jisu cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y no dejarse llevar por el pánico del momento.<br/>—Hola, perdón por desaparecer. —Acarició sus sábanas, notando lo suave que eran.<br/>—Estaba preocupada...pensé que quizá hice algo malo. —La voz de Yeji igual era suave, seguramente no quería que Chaeryeong y Ryujin la escucharan hablar. —Ya sabes...por lo que hicimos anoche—.<br/>Jisu no había pensado en eso, desde un principio asumió que la preocupación de Yeji se debía a sus secretos y la extraña forma en que la noticia del incendio la hizo salir corriendo de ahí, estaba equivocada. Al parecer Yeji pensaba que el haber pasado su primera noche juntas la había puesto así de alterada.<br/>—¡No! —Su reacción fue inmediata. —No has hecho nada malo, amor. —Le aseguró, queriendo eliminar cada rastro de duda en su novia. —Lo de anoche fue increíble, fue lo más especial y hermoso que he sentido. —<br/>Una sonrisa se formó al recordar la noche anterior, acarició su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos intentando ocultar esa expresión pese a no tener a nadie viéndola. —¿En serio? —La voz del otro lado le causó ternura, no podía imaginarse a su Yeji así de asustada por el tema.<br/>—En serio, cariño. —Volvió a asegurar Lia, no importaba la cantidad de veces que tuviera que asegurar a su novia al respecto, lo haría una y otra vez de ser necesario.<br/>—Entonces ¿te fuiste por otra cosa? Todo fue muy rápido—.<br/>—Mi mamá estaba en el hospital y tuve que correr, no sé todo me nubló con las noticias y así. Salí corriendo y recién ahora estoy descansando, perdón por no comunicarme antes. —Mordió su labio, esperaba no tener que dar más explicaciones en ese momento porque estaba muy agotada.<br/>—¿Está bien tu mamá? —La forma en que el tema se desvió rápidamente a la salud de su madre era.<br/>—Si, pero debo cuidarme en casa para cuidarla ¿no es problema, verdad?—.<br/>—Claro que no, tomate el tiempo que necesites. —Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, era cómodo y si bien lo único que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones ajenas parecía ser suficiente. —Te extraño. —La voz de su novia la hizo sonreír. —Te extraño más. —La respuesta no demoró en salir de parte de Lia.<br/>—No olvides que todo estará bien, y que siempre estaré si me necesitas—.<br/>—Te quiero mucho, Yeji.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—¡Mamá! —Minah despertó de golpe con los movimientos de su hija quien llevaba un tiempo intentando despertarla.<br/>—¡¿El taller?! ¿Hay fuego? —Se levantó rápidamente, asustada con que quizá nuevamente estaba despertando con una horrible noticia como la de la mañana, vio su relój de escritorio y se dio cuenta de que no era de día sino que eran las dos de la mañana.<br/>—No, mamá. Tranquila ¿si? —Jisu bajó su tono de voz y se sentó junto a ella a los pies de la cama, viendo a su mamá con toda la atención del mundo hasta que la mayor pareció lo suficientemente despierta.<br/>—¿Qué pasa? Son las dos de la mañana. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando Jisu prendió todas las luces de la habitación.<br/>—Lo sé pero tengo una idea. —En ese momento Minah notó que su hija estaba completamente vestida y bastante enérgica, hasta sonreía. —Vamos a presentar mis prendas en la semana de la moda. —Sus manos estaban nerviosamente jugando con la tela de su ropa, de pronto tímida de compartir su idea.<br/>—¿Qué dices? Eso es...es una locura. —Minah había desechado por completo la idea de presentar a FOORY en la semana de la moda, después de todo habían perdido las prendas que debían presentar y no se podían recuperar.<br/>—Mamá, confía en mí. Yeji y yo trabajamos mucho para crear cada una de las prendas, la calidad es perfecta y...realmente creo que podría tener éxito—.<br/>—¿Y qué opina Yeji de todo esto? —La idea comenzaba a tomar forma en la cabeza de Minah pero todavía había algunos cabos sueltos para solucionar.<br/>—Eso lo vemos después, no tenemos tiempo que perder, mamá. Hablaré con Seungcheol para que nos lleve a nuestro departamento y ahí arreglamos todos los detalles. Créeme, podemos salvar FOORY con esto. —Jisu se quedó viendo a su mamá, los ojos llenos de esperanza de ser aceptada por su madre. La mujer suspiró, realmente ya no tenía nada que perder.<br/>—Está bien, dios. Es una locura pero, de una locura nació FOORY. —Lia saltó en su puesto, aplaudiendo emocionada tras recibir la aprobación de su madre. —Pero yo manejo, no necesitamos de Seungcheol. Ya te dije que no confío en ese chico.<br/>Al entrar al departamento de Chaeryeong y Lia, Minah aumentó sus niveles de orgullo al ver todo lo que había logrado su hija en el poco tiempo que había estado sola. —Es un lindo lugar. —Comentó mientras Jisu preparaba la cafetera, sería una larga noche después de todo.<br/>—¿Dónde está Chaeryeong? —Preguntó su madre, notando que el departamento estaba extrañamente vacío.<br/>—Salió, pasará la noche en casa de una amiga. —Luego de dejar andando la cafetera, guió a su madre a la habitación que usaba como taller. Ahí Minah comenzó a inspeccionar cada uno de los diseños con el ojo crítico de siempre, su hija se quedó en una esquina esperando recibir feedback positivo.<br/>—Es todo tan perfecto. —Comentó su madre mientras seguía revisando en detalle cada uno de los diseños. —¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda, hija?—.<br/>Y así fue como las dos comenzaron a trabajar en algunas de las prendas que estaban por terminar o que necesitaban algunos cambios en ciertos detalles. FOORY tenía un prestigio que mantener y si bien su hija había hecho un buen trabajo todavía había cosas que necesitaba algunos arreglos.<br/>—Jisu, creo que esto saldrá muy bien—.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Bueno entonces yo voy a escoger la película. —Ryujin se apoderó del control remoto, Yeji parecía mucho más interesada en su teléfono que en ver los títulos que mostraba la televisión. Por otro lado Chaeryeong buscaba cosas para comer en la cocina.<br/>—¿Puedes dejar ese teléfono de lado? Estoy segura de que tu novia te va a llamar en cualquier momento. —Apenas vio que Chaeryeong se sentaba a su lado le robó algunas palomitas del bowl. —Chaer ¿Le puedes decir que Lia sigue viva y que no la dejó abandonada? —Chaeryeong comenzó a reír y se encogió de hombros.<br/>—Realmente no tengo idea donde está, no hablo con ella desde anoche. —Ryujin le respondió con una mirada molesta, no eran las palabras que estaba buscando para calmar a su mejor amiga.<br/>—¿Y si le pasó algo? Quizá su mamá empeoró—.<br/>—Su mamá está bien, Yeji. —Chaeryeong le aseguró de inmediato. —Seguramente la anda cuidando o están peleando, esas dos son muy extrañas.<br/>—No lo pongo en duda, comparte genes con Lia. —Las palabras de Ryujin le hicieron ganar un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yeji y Chaeryeong.<br/>—Lia me dijo que su mamá quería conocerme, ahora me da un poco de miedo. —Comentó eso entre risas, recordando que su novia lo había mencionado hace no mucho.<br/>"Pero si ya la conoces" pensó Chaeryeong, mordiendo su lengua para no decir cada cosa que se le pasa por la cabeza. —Estarás bien mientras trates bien a Jisu.<br/>Ryujin las calló al ponerle play a una película. Apenas comenzaba cuando Chaeryeong comenzó a recibir una llamada de Seungcheol, preocupada con que podría ser algo relacionado al incendio decidió contestar.<br/>—¿Pasó algo? —El tono preocupado hizo que Ryujin pausara la película, ambas prestando atención a la menor. —¿Es broma? Dios, esa chica está loca. Voy para allá. —Chaeryeong ya estaba de pie y buscando su abrigo ante las miradas confundidas de las otras dos chicas en el lugar.<br/>—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Ryujin.<br/>—Me tengo que ir pero no pasó nada malo. —Chaeryeong casi corrió fuera del departamento y las dos amigas se quedaron mirando confundidas.<br/>—Ellas dos si que son mejores amigas, les encanta salir corriendo de aquí. —Comentó Yeji divertida, tomando su teléfono para luego poner una extraña expresión al leer el chat grupal con sus amigas de FOORY. —Ryu, pon en canal de modas.<br/>Con quejas, la menor sacó la película y puso el canal que le había pedido Yeji. Ahí estaba, la transmisión de la semana de la moda y para su sorpresa estaban modelando todas las prendas que ella y Jisu habían hecho juntas.<br/>—¿Qué? —Exclamó Yeji, confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al terminar, el primer vestido que ella y Jisu habían hecho se presentó como la prenda final.<br/>Luego de eso, Minah apareció junto a uno de los diseños recibiendo todos los aplausos.<br/>—Muchas gracias. —Habló la mujer, tomando el micrófono que uno de los asistentes le había alcanzado. —Muchos de ustedes se sorprendieron de ver que FOORY sigue aquí, tras los acontecimientos recientes yo pensé lo mismo. Pero alguien me recordó que el show debe continuar y que siempre se puede encontrar la forma de solucionar los problemas. —Se silenció para recibir los aplausos de la multitud y luego hizo una señal hacia el backstage. —Ella es mi hija, Choi Jisu. —Y así fue como la joven apareció, abrazando a su madre con fuerza. —Ella es la mente brillante tras muchos de los diseños de hoy y no puedo decir el orgullo y felicidad que siento ¡Muchas gracias!—.<br/>—Espera. —Ryujin habló, confundida ante lo que acababan de presenciar. —¿Esas no eran las ropas que ustedes hicieron? Minah...era tu jefa ¿no? Entonces su hija es...—.<br/>—Es Jisu—.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia chocó su copa de espumante con la de alguien que realmente no conocía, el backstage estaba lleno de personas felicitandola por su trabajo y comentando lo talentosa que era "Llevas el talento en la sangre" y "Rejuveneciste FOORY" eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba de las personas que se le acercaban. <br/>Entre la multitud de personas logró reconocer un rostro conocido, Chaeryeong caminaba en dirección a ella con una expresión molesta y algo agitada por haber llegado al lugar lo más rápido que pudo. <br/>—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —La agresividad con la que se presentó la menor la hizo dar unos torpes pasos hacia atrás y derramar algo de su bebida. Jisu sabía que la felicidad de todo lo que estaba sucediendo no le iba a durar mucho tiempo, un resto de culpa la acompañaba en todo momento.<br/>—Chaeryeong, esto se puede explicar. —Lia decidió dejar su copa sobre un estante y tomó a su amiga de la mano para poder llevarla a un lugar un poco más silencioso donde podían hablar de forma privada.<br/>—A mi no me tienes que explicar nada ¿Qué le vas a decir a Yeji? —Chaeryeong no estaba ahí para tratar mal a su mejor amiga sino mas bien para sacarla del glamour y los halagos, estaba ahí para recordarle que tenía explicaciones que dar. <br/>—Yo...—Jisu pausó, rascando su frente en confusión. —No estoy segura de las palabras que usaré, claramente no quería que se enterara así de todo lo que es mi vida pero no tenía otra opción...estamos hablando de mi mamá y de todo lo que luchó para crear FOORY ¿Acaso hice mal? —Los ojos de Jisu mostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras y Chaeryeong no era nadie para juzgar, sobre todo porque ella también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo por sus seres queridos. <br/>—Yo te entiendo, Jisu. Pero también debes comprender que puede que ella no entienda todo esto. —Jisu asintió, suspirando al sentir que tenía mucho por enfrentar. <br/>—¿Crees que me odie por esto? —Chaeryeong abrazó a su amiga, acariciando su espalda pues sabía que lo que necesitaba realmente era saber que no estaba sola y que sin importar lo que pudiera pasar con Yeji, todo estaría bien.<br/>—Eso se lo tienes que preguntar frente a frente. —Chaeryeong la soltó, señalando con la mirada atrás de la espalda de Lia. La mayor se dio vuelta y vio en el umbral de la puerta a su novia junto a su mejor amiga. El contacto visual que hicieron fue tenso, triste y confuso. Chaeryeong le dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro y se alejó. —Las dejo solas. —Susurró mientras se alejaba, llevándose a Ryujin junto a ella para poder dejar a las novias conversar sin interrupciones. <br/>—Yeji...yo. —Su novia se acercó lentamente, observando sus alrededores de paso mientras la música del backstage retumbaba en las paredes. Yeji se acercó y se mantuvo mirando a su novia, confundida sobre qué decir.<br/>—¿Qué es todo esto?  —Las manos de la menor se movieron señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta Lia y luego a sus alrededores. —¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —Ya a pocos centímetros de distancia, Jisu no podía evitar tener que mirarla a los ojos y enfrentar todas las cosas que inmaduramente seguía empujando para hacerlas después. <br/>—¿Estás molesta? —La pregunta salió casi en un susurro inofensivo, los nervios eran evidentes.<br/>—No...No sé. —Yeji parecía confundida. —Estoy intentando entender todo pero me cuesta hacerle sentido ¿por qué no me hablaste de todo esto antes? —La diestra de la más alta se posó en el hombro ajeno, creyendo que el contacto físico ayudaría a hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles. <br/>—No quería que pensaras mal de mi, cuando te conocí todo fue tan natural y no tuve que pretender nada—.<br/>—Pero pretendiste que nada de esto era parte de tu vida. —La mano que antes descansaba en su hombro ahora caía hasta los costados de Yeji quien ahora parecía comenzar a cambiar su actitud frente a lo que estaba pasando. —No tiene nada de malo, siempre supe que tenías dinero pero tampoco tenías que pretender que mi jefa no era tu mamá o que eras practicante. —Yeji comenzó a mover su cabeza, recordando todas las cosas que creía saber de Lia que en realidad no eran más que mentiras. <br/>—Perdón...yo no quería mentir pero las cosas se fueron dando contigo y no quería despertar de eso. —Lia mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que las cosas no estaban yendo por el mejor de los caminos.<br/>—No eres mala persona. —Yeji la tranquilizó. —Tus mentiras no son malas ni dañaron a alguien pero si dañan nuestra relación. —El corazón de Jisu comenzó a latir de forma irregular, no quería que su relación se viera afectada aunque eso era incrédulo de su parte. —Y lo del desfile...¿En algún momento pensaste en mi? —Yeji sonaba lastimada y tenía razón para estarlo. <br/>—No tengo cómo excusar lo del desfile. —Admitió, sabía que era una decisión arriesgada desde el comienzo. —Yeji, yo sé que puede ser difícil de entender pero FOORY significa tanto para mi mamá y ella significa la vida para mi también. —Lia buscó tomar la mano de su novia, sin mucha reacción de su parte. —Pensamos que todo se iba a perder y fue la única opción que teníamos para salvar la empresa. Todo fue idea mía y si hay alguien a quien odiar soy yo—.<br/>Yeji soltó la mano de su novia y rascó su frente intentando no decir cosas que pudieran lastimar a la mayor. —No te odio, Jisu. —Fue lo primero en decir, sabiendo que era la verdad y que por ningún motivo quería ser malinterpretada. —Pero siento como que me has faltado el respeto y no solo a mí sino también a nuestra relación. —Lia vio el suelo, incapaz de ver a Yeji a los ojos mientras decía todo eso.<br/>—Lo que hicimos, el trabajo diseñando esas prendas. —Los ojos de la menor comenzaron a brillar de emoción. —Así nos enamoramos, Jisu. —Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. —Todo ese trabajo nos unió y nos hizo ser lo que somos hoy. Pero no respetaste eso y lo expusiste al mundo como si fuera cualquier cosa. —Ambas eran artistas y se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo, tenían sentimientos involucrados con lo que hacían y esos sentimientos eran nada menos que el amor que había florecido entre ellas. <br/>—Te prometo que vas a recibir los créditos por todo tu trabajo, mamá sabe de ti y lo talentosa que eres. —Iba a seguir hablando pero la expresión de Yeji le mandó a silenciarse.<br/>—¿Créditos? —Preguntó confundida. —¿Ahora me vas a hablar de dinero también? Lia, no estás entendiendo nada y es frustrante. —Yeji dio unos pasos a los costados, pareciendo necesitar aire fresco para calmar las ideas que corrían por su cabeza. —Creo que necesitas reflexionar sobre todo esto y si mis palabras te hacen sentido en algún momento entonces puedes buscarme. —Yeji no esperó por una respuesta y caminó por la dirección en la que había entrado.<br/>Lia se quedó plantada en su puesto, sus manos temblaban por todo lo que había ocurrido. No estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo ni se sentía capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no dejar a Yeji ir. <br/>Esperó un tiempo antes de salir, esperando no encontrarse con nadie pese a saber que el lugar estaba lleno de personas festejando por el éxito del desfile.<br/>Chaeryeong se despidió de Ryujin con un beso en los labios que fue visto por Lia, cuando las amigas se vieron no pudieron evitar reír pese al amargo momento que anteriormente había vivido la mayor. <br/>—¿Y eso? —Preguntó Lia, tomando de inmediato una copa por la necesidad de olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.<br/>—Eso es algo que se está dando. —Respondió Chaeryeong sin querer detallar su relación con Ryujin, sobre todo porque todavía no tenía forma de definirla. —¿Qué pasó con Yeji? —Chaeryeong presentía que las cosas no habían tenido un buen resultado por la forma en que vio a la novia de su amiga salir del lugar. <br/>—Lo arruine todo. —Suspiró Lia, cerrando los ojos y bebiendo alcohol. —Debí hacerte caso, debí ser sincera con todo desde un principio. —Chaeryeong la tomó, quitándole la copa de sus manos para llevarla de vuelta a la realidad.<br/>—A veces tomamos decisiones de las que no estamos orgullosas, pero tampoco nos podemos vivir juzgando por las cosas que ya ocurrieron. —Chaeryeong tomó a su mejor amiga del brazo y juntas caminaron en dirección a la salida. —Ahora tienes que descansar y pensar en la forma en que puedes arreglar las cosas, Yeji está loca por ti y estoy segura de que podrán estar bien. —Realmente Chaeryeong no estaba segura de que fuera así, pero quería ser optimista y no ver a su amiga sumida en la negación ni metida en algún lugar oscuro del que sabía que no era fácil salir. <br/>Subieron a un taxi, el camino fue silencioso y Lia reproducía una y otra vez las palabras de Yeji en su cabeza. Quería pensar que todo estaba bien, que Yeji pasaría mañana por su casa y que a la mañana siguiente iba a desayunar junto a su madre. Quería imaginar que se llevarían bien y que su novia olvidaría las mentiras pero por la forma en que Yeji se había expresado era claro que eso estaba lejos de suceder. <br/>Jisu había roto la confianza que se tenían y no lograba pensar en alguna forma de arreglar las cosas, los últimos días no habían sido más que estrés para ella y su cabeza estaba seca. <br/>Se puso la pijama casi por inercia, Chaeryeong le acercó cremas y toallas para que se quite el maquillaje y esperó por ella sentada en el borde de la cama. —¿Piensas volver al departamento? —.<br/>Jisu asintió, viéndose en el espejo mientras removía el exceso de maquillaje. —Ese es mi hogar ahora, mi mamá me necesitaba ahí pero claramente no estoy para quedarme. —Explicó, haciendo que su amiga sonriera al saber que los planes de vivir juntas continuaban en pie. <br/>La puerta de su habitación se comenzó a abrir lentamente y Minah se comenzó a asomar por el borde. —Mamá ¿qué haces aquí? —Jisu se dio vuelta en su asiento, sorprendida de ver a su madre ahí.<br/>—Desapareciste de la fiesta y asumí que estarías acá luego de ver a tu novia entrar y salir en menos de quince minutos. —Por la expresión en el rostro de su hija se le hizo claro comprender que las cosas no habían salido muy bien. <br/>Chaeryeong se puso de pie, sabía que era momento de dejar que las dos tuvieran una conversación a solas. —Vuelvo en un rato. —Ambas asintieron y Minah ocupó el espacio en el borde de la cama que antes era utilizado por la amiga de su hija.<br/>Lia caminó para poder sentarse a su lado y descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá. —Yeji está molesta, yo no fui sincera con ella. —Quería ocultar detalles de la historia pero también sabía que ese mismo pensamiento la llevó a tener problemas con su novia. —Nunca supo que yo era tu hija, le mentí sobre mis estudios y dejé que usaras la ropa que hicimos para el desfile. —El decir todo eso en voz alta le ayudó a comprender en todo lo que había errado y a aceptar que Yeji tenía muchas razones para estar molesta con ella. <br/>—Eso no está bien. —Su madre parecía seguir pensando qué decir, nada bueno salía de mentir y su hija estaba entendiendo eso de la peor manera posible. —¿Realmente te gusta esa chica, no?—.<br/>—Estoy enamorada, nunca me había sentido así con alguien. —Minah sonrió con la respuesta, podía ver el dolor en su hija.<br/>—Jamás te había visto así—.<br/>—¿Con el corazón roto? —Preguntó Lia, expresando lo que realmente comenzaba a sentir producto de los acontecimientos recientes.<br/>—No, tan madura y sensible. Realmente ya no eres una niña pequeña. —Jisu rió, quién diría que se necesitaría de un corazón roto para que por fin su madre la viera como una adulta. —Hija, mientras sientan amor las cosas se van a dar. No te rindas, estoy segura de que vas a lograr solucionar las cosas—.<br/>—¿Y entonces por qué no funcionó con papá? —Era la primera vez que Jisu se atrevía a preguntar algo así, ahora ambas podían conversar como dos mujeres adultas. <br/>—Es distinto, amor. Tu padre me dejó de amar y se enamoró de otra persona. Contra eso no se puede luchar. —Explicó Minah, acariciando el cabello de su hija. —Pero aquí es distinto, ustedes son jóvenes y se quieren  mucho. —Jisu le vio incrédula, tenía pocas expectativas. —Pero debes aprender, no puedes ir por la vida mintiendo y creyendo que esas mentiras no te van a perseguir. La verdad siempre sale a flote y es mejor no tentar al destino—. <br/>Minah sufría al ver a su hija en ese estado, nunca era fácil para una madre verse de manos cruzadas cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus hijos. Minah quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para solucionar los problemas de su hija, pero en temas del corazón y sobre todo de relaciones ella no podía involucrarse. <br/>El ambiente se vio interrumpido por Chaeryeong, quien entró de golpe al lugar, alterando el momento madre e hija. <br/>—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Lia, asustada por la repentina aparición de su mejor amiga.<br/>—Tienen que ver esto. —Avisó, apuntando a la puerta en donde Seungcheol se encontraba. —Ven, ven. —Llamó la joven, haciendo que por fin el chico se atreviera a entrar a la habitación.<br/>—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que estabas despedido. —La reacción automática de Minah fue de molestia por ver a Seungcheol ya que claramente no confiaba en él. <br/>—Minah, debes darle una oportunidad. —Seungcheol finalmente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo pasó a su ex-jefa para que viera de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.<br/>Lia y su madre vieron con atención la imagen, se trataba de una cámara de seguridad y por lo que ambas pudieron comprender era de una calle cercana al taller. Para cualquier persona se podría tratar de una noche común y corriente. <br/>—No entiendo. —Dijo Minah, pausando el vídeo para ver a Seungcheol. —¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ver aquí?—. <br/>Seungcheol tomó el teléfono y retrocedió el vídeo hasta llegar a la parte importante. —¿Ven ese auto? —Preguntó a lo que ambas asintieron. —Es el auto de Jinah, va en dirección al taller—.<br/>—¿Y? Jinah fue la primera en llegar. —Razonó Minah, todavía no comprendiendo. <br/>—Exacto, ella fue la primera en llegar porque no estaba muy lejos del taller. —Explicó Seungcheol. —Ella vive mucho más lejos que yo del taller y se supone que se fue de aquí antes. Es imposible que ella llegase antes que yo, a menos de que estuviera cerca—.<br/>—Si, pero no es suficiente como para acusarla de algo. —Lia levantó la mirada, en negación a las acusaciones de su amigo.<br/>—Ustedes son taradas. —Se metió Chaeryeong sin importarle la mirada de Minah. —Vean la hora en la cámara de seguridad.—Ambas volvieron a ver el vídeo, sorprendidas ante lo que significaba lo que veían.<br/>—Jinah venía conduciendo en dirección al taller antes del incendio.— Madre e hija se miraron, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, no había dudas.<br/>—Seungcheol, llama a la policía. —La voz de Minah fue firme, todo este tiempo había estado equivocada y la persona que había provocado el incendio era nada más ni nada menos que su fiel ayudante de todos estos años.<br/>—Supongo que es verdad eso de que la verdad siempre sale a flote. —Suspiró Lia, ante la atenta mirada del resto de personas en la habitación.</p><p>N/A: Muchas gracias por sus votos en wattpad, significa mucho. Espero leer sus comentarios, intentaré actualizar pronto ya que va quedando poco para el final.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En poco tiempo las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde el día del desfile, la relación entre Jisu y su madre se había vuelto estrecha y gracias al éxito del desfile Minah comenzaba a aceptar que su hija tenía el talento necesario para ser más que su heredera. <br/>Después del incendio, todos creían que FOORY no sería capaz de ponerse de pie una vez más pero habían probado lo contrario. Los diseños presentados en el desfile habían logrado llenar titulares, conversaciones con revistas y los accionistas que antes parecían poco convencidos de poner su dinero en la línea de ropa ahora tenían signos de dólares en sus ojos ya que habían invertido en el lugar adecuado. <br/>Lia no era consciente del éxito de la línea que ella y Yeji habían creado, estaba nublada con los pensamientos de la anterior. Desde la vez que se vieron después del desfile no habían hablado. Lia intentó llamarla un par de veces sin éxito y era todavía muy cobarde como para pararse fuera de su departamento y enfrentarla a la cara. Pensó que quizá no se podía tener todo en la vida, que el éxito del trabajo que habían realizado no podían ir de la mano con una relación saludable y duradera. <br/>—Me demoré un poco, pero ya conseguí lo que me pediste. —Seungcheol se sentó al lado de ella, Lia se encontraba revisando algunas propuestas de revistas que querían utilizar las prendas de FOORY para algunos artículos.<br/>—¿Qué dices? —Algo desconcentrada, Lia dejó todo de lado y prestó toda su atención a su amigo. Sonrió al verlo vestido de manera semi-formal y con anteojos puestos. Desde que se aclaró todo con Jinah, su madre había decidido que no había nadie mejor para su reemplazo que Seungcheol. <br/>—Lo que me pediste, Lia. Los papeles de los derechos de la producción, querías que ponga el cincuenta por ciento a nombre de Yeji. —Lia finalmente comprendió de lo que le estaban hablando. Hace unos días había hablado con su madre al respecto, sabía que quizá su relación con Yeji no estaba en su mejor momento e incluso que ya podría ser inexistente pero no creía correcto llevarse todos los créditos por algo que habían realizado en conjunto. <br/>—Oh ¿Está hecho entonces? —La pregunta salió sin mucha emoción de su boca, sabía que realizar eso sería un mensaje para Yeji, uno que podría no tomarse bien al no ser ella quien le comunicara todo.<br/>—Bueno, Minah firmó todas las autorizaciones. Cada ganancia obtenida por la línea 2021 de FOORY tendrá un porcentaje de crédito que será dividido entre tu y Hwang Yeji. Los papeles formales ya están realizados y autorizados. —Lia asintió, ya estaba hecho. —Ahora solo queda esperar que el correo le haga llegar los papeles a Yeji y que luego los devuelva firmados—.<br/>Ambos se quedaron viendo, Seungcheol sabía que todo eso no era suficiente para alegrar a su mejor amiga. —Si es lo suficientemente inteligente entonces va a firmar. —La voz de Minah los interrumpió y ambos se voltearon para ver a la mujer parada cerca de la puerta de la oficina. <br/>—Mamá, no sabía que estabas aquí. —Lia se arregló un poco, no queriendo verse vulnerable frente a su madre. <br/>—Hija, estás haciendo lo correcto con esa chica. Ahora es cuestión de ella decidir lo que quiere hacer contigo y en cuanto a lo legal, es lo que merece. Su trabajo debe ser remunerado y no tendría que mezclar las cosas. —Pero para Lia las cosas no eran así de sencillas, en especial recordando las palabras de la que suponía ya era su ex novia. Para Yeji el trabajo que habían hecho era mucho más que un producto para que las personas compren, significaba para ellas la forma en que se enamoraron y lograron encontrar una conexión especial. <br/>—Gracias, mamá. —Lia decidió no pujar más por el tema y dejar que su vida personal se quede dentro de ella. <br/>—¿Te quedas a cenar? —Preguntó la mujer, todavía parada en el umbral de la puerta.<br/>—No, estoy terminando unos papeles y me voy a casa. —Lia le dedicó una sonrisa educada antes de volver a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Seungcheol y Minah se miraron, entendiendo lo que ambos pensaban. El joven acarició el hombro de su amiga y se fue del lugar junto con Minah.<br/>La mujer todavía sentía el pesar de las palabras de su hija, no se creía capaz de aceptar que lo que su hija ahora llamaba "hogar" no era la casa en la que se encontraban. Suponía que eran esas acciones las que hacían a un padre aceptar que sus hijos ya no eran niños. <br/>Lia se subió al taxi que había pedido hace unos minutos, dentro del vehículo decidió que pronto debería tener su propio auto para no tener que andar pidiendo taxi cada vez, sobre todo ahora que Seungcheol estaba muy ocupado como para llevarla a todos lados.<br/>Le parecía bien el ascenso de su amigo, después de todos ya llevaba tanto  tiempo esforzándose por ser notado por su madre que no podía pensar en otra persona para ocupar el lugar de Jinah. Le costaba creer todo lo que había ocurrido con Jinah, sobre todo por lo que ella significaba para su madre.<br/>Cuando llevaron toda la información a la policía ellos no se demoraron en ir por Jinah para comenzar un interrogatorio. Al parecer Jinah tenía mucho tiempo luchando con sus actos y no demoró mucho en confesar. <br/>Su madre decidió hablar con ella antes de que fuera encerrada y lo que habían descubierto no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Jisu. <br/>"—Eres una mal agradecida, por eso lo hice. —Jinah tenía los ojos llenos de furia al ver que Minah estaba ahí para enfrentarla. Su jefa parecía todavía no comprender las motivaciones que llevaron a Jinah a hacer lo que había hecho.<br/>—¿Mal agradecida? —Minah preguntó incrédula, sobre todo por la decisión en las palabras de la más joven.<br/>—Todos estos años a tu lado, trabajando día y noche para ti. —Los ojos de Jinah estaban quebrados pero no dejaban caer lágrimas. —Noches sin dormir, meses sin descanso y nunca me quejé porque amaba mi trabajo. Y ahora que por fin se me dio la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que estoy hecha. —Minah comprendió que se refería a la responsabilidad que le había dado de hacerse cargo del avance de temporada. —Cuando tu propia sangre decidió irse por ahí y jugar a la niña pequeña con sueños, cuando estabas tan deprimida que no podías salir de la cama fui yo quien se hizo cargo de todo. —Sus brazos se apuntaban a ella misma de forma dramática para hacer su punto más válido. —Pero cuando esa niña malcriada volvió no te tomó ni un segundo desechar todo lo que había hecho por ti y regalarle todo en la palma de su mano. —Jinah estaba furiosa y por la forma en que las palabras salían de ella como fuego Minah prefirió quedarse en silencio a escuchar sus razones. —Esa niña, va a ser tu perdición y si quemé todo fue porque ella no merecía llevarse créditos de mí trabajo—.<br/>Minah se tomó su tiempo, no quiso responder sin antes asegurarse de que su ex asistente no tuviera algo más que decir. Cuando el tiempo fue suficiente se puso de pie y volvió a verla sin mayor expresión. —La única que terminó quemada eres tú. Espero que tu tiempo en la cárcel te de tiempo de pensar. Adiós para siempre. —Minah no se dio más tiempo de verla y salió del lugar sin voltear ni un segundo para ver a la mujer que por tantos años había sido su mano derecha".<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—Siento que no hacíamos esto hace mil años. —Dahyun estaba estirada en el sofá del departamento de Ryujin y Yeji, habían quedado de juntarse para poder subirle los ánimos a Yeji quien desde el día del desfile parecía más centrada en quedarse encerrada en su habitación a compartir con el mundo exterior. <br/>En la sala de estar también estaba Jeonghan y Mina. Habían decidido hacer una tarde para ver películas y comer aunque principalmente estaban ahí para poder distraer un poco a Yeji. <br/>—Ustedes se ocupan de sus cosas y olvidan que lo principal de la vida son los amigos. —Jeonghan abrazó a Mina de forma divertida, haciendo que la receptora comenzara a reír por su forma de ser. Jeonghan era el más relajado del grupo y siempre estaba dispuesto a aparecer para cualquier cosa que implique relajarse y compartir con amigos.<br/>—Es cierto, los amigos son los únicos que no te defraudan. —Ryujin puso un bowl con golosinas en la mesa de centro y se lanzó al sofá, lanzando miradas a Yeji para que se diera cuenta de que aquel comentario iba dirigido principalmente a ella. <br/>Por otro lado, Yeji parecía llevar un chaleco anti comentarios de Ryujin. Los últimos días su amiga no había hecho más que dedicarse a decir frases que hacían referencia a su situación, los "Yo te dije" eran pan de cada día luego de lo que había sucedido con Lia. <br/>Estaban por comenzar a ver la película cuando el timbre del departamento resonó en todo el lugar. Yeji se puso de pie, prefiriendo salir de ahí antes de tener que seguir escuchando los comentarios de su mejor amiga. <br/>—¿Hwang Yeji? —preguntó el cartero, recibiendo movimientos de cabeza de Yeji que implican que se trataba de ella. El cartero estiró la carta y luego le pidió firmar un papel que significaba que había recibido conforme. <br/>—Choi Minah. —Leyó Yeji, confundida y sin entender el motivo por el que la madre de su ¿ex novia? le había enviado una carta. Con el corazón pesado tomó asiento en el brazo del sofá y abrió la carta con cuidado de no romper nada.<br/>—¿Qué es? —Ryujin no tomó mucho tiempo en preguntar qué era lo que su amiga tenía en sus manos. No tuvo respuesta ya que Yeji estaba concentrada en leer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.<br/>—Es...¿Dinero? —Parecía insegura, no comprendiendo todavía lo que estaba leyendo. Mina tomó la carta ya que podría tener más conocimientos en ese tipo de documentos, leyó con cuidado cada parte de lo que parecía ser un contrato y finalmente asintió. —Es un mutuo acuerdo. —Explicó Mina mientras recibía las miradas de todos los amigos presentes en la sala. —Choi Minah acepta ceder el cincuenta por ciento de los derechos de la temporada 2021 a Hwang Yeji mientras que el  otro cincuenta son para Choi Jisu. —Un silencio se formó por parte de todos, sobre todo porque nadie quería decir nada sin antes escuchar lo que Yeji pensaba de todo eso. <br/>—Si firmas abajo estás aceptando y. —Mina mordió su labio inferior, acercando el papel a Yeji. —El número de abajo es un aproximado de lo que vas a recibir, aunque irá subiendo según los resultados de venta. —Explicó mientras Yeji fijaba sus ojos en el número que tenía varios ceros. <br/>Ryujin se estiró para quitar la carta de las manos de Mina y leer todo por su cuenta, quería asegurarse de que no era algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. —Mierda. —Exclamó Ryujin, impactada al notar que todo parecía estar bajo regla. —Yeji, eres rica. —Su tono de voz se mantenía incrédulo aunque ya no había ninguna duda de que lo que decía eran hechos. —Vaya porquería. —Terminó de decir, dejando la carta en manos de Mina nuevamente.<br/>—¿Porquería? —Preguntó Jeonghan, confundido con la reacción de Ryujin. —Es lo que merece ¿no? Después de todo Yeji trabajó muy duro para confeccionar lo que usaron en el desfile de FOORY. —Ryujin le miró con molestia, no aceptando su punto de vista.<br/>—¡La está intentando comprar! —Estalló Ryujin mientras movía las manos con exageración. —Primero le miente, ocupa sus ideas y ahora cree que la puede comprar con su dinero. Supongo que no piensas firmar eso ¿verdad? —Ahora su mirada se fijó en su mejor amiga quien todavía no decía absolutamente nada sobre el tema. <br/>—¿Por qué no lo va a firmar? —Ahora Mina parecía confundida, no veía razones para no aceptar lo que para ella era lo justo.<br/>—Porque si firma eso es como venderles su alma. —Razonó Ryujin. —Van a sentir que le hicieron un favor a Yeji y luego harán como si nada. La gente adinerada está acostumbrada a solucionar cosas con dinero cuando no han sido capaces de venir acá y ofrecerles sus disculpas. En vez de eso mandan un cartero y esperan que eso sea suficiente. —Ryujin continuaba hablando molesta, recibiendo silencio de parte de sus amigos quienes parecían comenzar a encontrarle sentido a la idea de Ryujin.<br/>—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Jeonghan luego de notar que Yeji tomaba la carta y se ponía de pie ante las miradas de todos que seguían cada movimiento que hacía. Así fue como todos vieron la forma en que Yeji tomaba un lápiz y estampaba su firma en el pie de página de la carta.  <br/>—Jeonghan tiene razón. —Se devolvió al lugar, ya sin la carta en sus manos. —Trabajé duro por confeccionar la ropa y lo mínimo que merezco es recibir pago por eso y ya no hablaremos más del tema. —Sin esperar a que sus amigos pudieran protestar puso play a la película que antes habían elegido ver, dejando a los demás en silencio pero nerviosos por la actitud que Yeji había tomado.<br/>Ya al llegar la noche los visitantes se habían ido, dejando a Ryujin y Yeji solas en el departamento. Ambas ordenaban en silencio pese a que las dos sabían que había un tema importante por comentar. A decir verdad, Yeji no había prestado nada de atención en la película que habían visto ya que lo único en que podía pensar era en la carta y en cómo la madre de Yeji había decidido solucionar las cosas.<br/>—¿Crees que ella haya tenido que ver con esto? —Preguntó Yeji, sin necesidad de nombrar a lo que se refería ya que era obvio.<br/>—¿Quién? ¿Lia? —Ryujin guardaba vasos, intentando estar a la par con su amiga en cuanto a lo que hablaban. Yeji asintió y se sentó sobre el estante de la cocina.<br/>—Quiero pensar que no fue idea de ella ¿sabes? Que fue su madre la que decidió hacer esto. —Yeji cerró los ojos, cansada de extrañar y cansada de pensar en cosas que le hacían mal. —Todavía espero que Jisu me llame o toque mi puerta e intente explicarme lo que piensa.<br/>Ryujin vio a su mejor amiga con ternura, durante el último tiempo había sido un poco dura con Yeji y de pronto notó lo vulnerable que era con todo el tema. —A lo mejor no, pero tampoco podría poner las manos al fuego por ella. Claramente no tiene el mejor historial. —Realmente yo no me ilusionaría mucho, Yeji. —Su voz salió suave, no quería herir los sentimientos de la mayor pero tampoco quería mentirle. <br/>—La extraño tanto. —Las lágrimas caían lenta y silenciosamente por su rostro, hasta ahora no se había permitido llorar pero con lo ocurrido durante el día sentía que esa carta era como el punto final de su relación. —No entiendo qué hice mal ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?—.<br/>—Tu no hiciste nada malo, absolutamente nada. —Ryujin ahora se acercó, haciendo que Yeji se baje del estante para por fin poder protegerla entre sus brazos. —No es tu culpa, yo tampoco entiendo sus razones pero sé que tú eres inocente y no merecías nada de esto—.<br/>—Quiero hablar con ella. —Confesó Yeji, viendo a su amiga a los ojos quien negaba con movimientos de cabeza.<br/>—Pero es ella la que te debe explicaciones, ella debería buscarte y no andar mandando recados por el correo. —Ryujin no podía controlarse, quería ser suave con su amiga pero tampoco quería que volviera a pisar con la misma piedra dos veces.<br/>—A lo mejor no es fácil para ella—.<br/>—No la justifiques, cuando las personas quieren hacer algo lo hacen y no andan mintiendo ni mandando recados por otras personas. —Yeji asintió, sabía que su amiga tenía razón aunque su corazón no quería creerlo.<br/>—¿Chaer es honesta contigo? —Era la primera vez en que Yeji hablaba sobre su relación con la mejor amiga de su ex y la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno le hizo entender que Ryujin estaba muy feliz.<br/>—Ella es una buena chica, estoy feliz. —Asintió Ryujin. —Así que no te preocupes tanto, piensa qué harás con todo ese dinero e intenta superar a Lia, recuérdala como un lindo amor. <br/>Yeji asintió, abrazando por última vez a su mejor amiga, intentando absorber energías de parte de ella. Después de todo era lo que más iba a necesitar si quería superar su rompimiento amoroso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al menos un mes había pasado desde la carta enviada por parte de FOORY a Yeji pero algunas cosas no cambiaban. Todos alrededor de Lia y Yeji parecían hacer sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado y ellas intentaban hacer lo mismo pero sin lograr que se sintiera normal.<br/>Lia se había vuelto en una mujer trabajólica, volviéndose una heredera de todo lo que su madre solía hacer. Minah continuaba trabajando pero había relegado muchas de sus funciones en su única hija para ella centrarse en sus planes personales los cuales permanecían un misterio para Lia además de la construcción del nuevo taller.<br/>Había llegado un punto en el que Chaeryeong sentía que Jisu ya no era su compañera de departamento, la mayor llegaba a altas horas de la noche y salía temprano en dirección a la oficina que antes era ocupada por Minah. <br/>—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir con nosotras? —Ese era uno de los extraños días en que las dos amigas se toparon en el departamento, Chaeryeong se estaba preparando para salir a una cita con Ryujin mientras que Jisu dibujaba sin mucho ánimo en uno de sus cuadernos.<br/>—¿Y soportar a Ryujin? No gracias. —Lia no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, había logrado evitar a la mejor amiga de su ex novia con mucho talento. Había soportado quedarse hasta la madrugada en la casa de su madre a sabiendas que seguramente Ryujin estaría en su departamento y no iba a tirar por la borda todo ese esfuerzo por aceptar ir a una cita con la joven que llevaba evitando todo el tiempo. <br/>—Ryujin no es mala persona. —Defendió Chaeryeong, ahora tomando asiento al lado de su mejor amiga quien evitó el contacto visual al seguir dibujando en su libreta.<br/>—Puede que no sea mala persona pero yo tampoco soy de su gusto. —La mayor se encogió de hombros, no tenía ánimos de verle la cara a nadie que pudiera perturbar la poca paz que había logrado conseguir en el último tiempo.<br/>—Sería importante para mí, ahora que somos novias y tu eres mi mejor amiga. —La voz de Chaeryeong comenzó neutral y terminó saliendo como un susurro, aquella era su forma de provocar a Jisu quien rápidamente comprendió el intento de control mental que estaba intentando hacer su amiga. <br/>—¿Para qué? No es como si no nos conociéramos. Yo sé cómo es ella y ella siempre asumió cosas sobre mí. —Ahora Jisu había dejado de lado las cosas en sus manos y vio a su mejor amiga con molestia. Chaeryeong respondió con silencio, estaba arrepentida de haber mencionado la idea de que su amiga saliera con ella y su novia.<br/>—Ya sabes lo que Ryujin opina sobre mi y es válido, yo acepto que estés con una persona que habla mal de mi y que me odia ¿Qué más quieres de mi? —La pregunta iba acompañada de gestos faciales que demostraban que la idea  de estar con Ryujin en la misma habitación era un rotundo no. <br/>—Perdón, tienes razón. —Chaeryeong entendió, también sentía culpa por intentar pujar por algo así tan pronto. Lia no había dicho nada en contra de Ryujin en el momento en que le contó la noticia de que estaban juntas. Chaeryeong tampoco estaba feliz de escuchar a su novia hablar mal de su mejor amiga y todo lo que hacía era sencillamente porque quería que sus dos personas favoritas pudieran estar en una habitación sin lanzarse dardos con los ojos. <br/>—Me alegro de que estés con alguien que te haga feliz y que estés enamorada pero yo no voy a estar en el mismo lugar de alguien que me trata de mentirosa. —Lia volvió a su libreta, intentando relajarse con lo que antes la tenía en una pequeña burbuja de paz.<br/>—Pero mentiste. —Argumentó Chaeryeong, metiendo una aguja a la sensible burbuja. Lia se puso de pie y fue a su habitación sin decir nada para luego salir con una chaqueta y su cartera cruzada.<br/>—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó su amiga, confundida con la reacción de Lia quien ahora se ponía los zapatos para salir del lugar. —¿Te enojaste?—.<br/>—Me voy a comer con Yuna, no creo venir a dormir así que puedes traer a tu novia si así quieres, así tienen tiempo de sobra para hablar mal de mi. —Y sin decir más, Chaeryeong terminó sola en el lugar. Entendía la reacción de Jisu pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansada de tener que caminar de puntas a su lado, cuidando cada palabra que pudiera irritar a la mayor. Esperaba que sus palabras pudieran hacer reaccionar a su mejor amiga, era obvio que quería estar con Yeji pero no comprendía la razón de su falta de valor. Comenzaba a ser irritante para ella. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>—¡Jisu! No esperaba verte aquí. —Frente a ella estaba Seo Suyeon, la mujer por la que su padre había dejado a su madre y la madre de su querida hermana. La relación entre Suyeon y Jisu era inexistente pero ambas se tenían respeto y eran capaces de comprender que si bien nunca harían de ellas una relación madrastra-hija también podían pasar tiempo juntas y mantener conversaciones casuales y educadas. <br/>—¡Hola! No avisé que vendría ¿Está Yuna? Me gustaría invitarla a cenar. —Ambas estaban en el vestíbulo, Lia no quería entrar más por miedo a ver a su padre. Suyeon tampoco forzó el reencuentro ya que comprendía que en ese tipo de problemas era mejor tomar distancia. <br/>—Seguro, ya la traigo. Justamente hace poco nos acordamos de ti. Ya vengo. —La mujer desapareció por un pasillo y Jisu se quedó ahí, observando sus alrededores e intentando olvidar el mal rato que había pasado hace poco. También comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de conversaciones haría Seo Suyeon con su padre sobre ella. A decir verdad Jisu nunca se había preocupado de las opiniones que los demás podrían tener sobre ella pero últimamente parecía extremadamente sensible sobre eso. <br/>Por suerte para ella, Yuna ya estaba abrazándola con la típica fuerza que hacía siempre y había logrado sacarla de ese espacio oscuro que eran sus pensamientos últimamente. —Hace mucho no te veía. —La voz de su hermana sonó triste pero emocionada de poder estar juntas por fin. <br/>Lia sonrió de la forma más natural, no podía recordar la última vez en que eso había sucedido. Estaba feliz de haber decidido buscar a su hermana para hacerle compañía. —¿Te parece salir a cenar? Así nos ponemos al día en tu vida y lo que has hecho. —La mayor jugaba con el pelo de la más alta, un hábito desde que eran pequeñas.<br/>—Si, deja que busco abrigo y vamos ¿te parece? —Jisu asintió, dejando ir a su hermana para poder salir. Por suerte su hermana no demoró mucho en llegar con un polar que la protegería del frío y ambas salieron a tomar un taxi.<br/>El viaje fue silencioso pero tranquilo, Yuna sabía que su hermana estaba con un humor delicado y que seguramente la razón de su inesperada invitación tenía que ver con eso. No quería preguntar directamente así que espero que llegaran al lugar donde su hermana pensaba invitarla a comer para así poder conversar junto con un plato de comida y privado. <br/>—Estoy pensando en comprarme un auto. —De todas las cosas que Yuna pensó que podría usar para romper el hielo con su hermana, jamás pensó que la mayor sería en hacerlo ni mucho menos en algo así. —Tengo mi licencia pero jamás la usé y ya estoy harta de tener que pedir taxis, tampoco quiero un chofer. —Yuna asintió, sabiendo que la conversación era superficial pero aceptando que se tenía que comenzar por cosas pequeñas.<br/>—Sería genial, así podríamos ir de viaje juntas. —Yuna aplaudió la idea, jamás habían salido a algún tipo de viaje juntas y la idea hacía que ambas tuvieran una sonrisa en el rostro.<br/>Luego de una buena cantidad de minutos conversando de temas triviales y poco profundos, Yuna decidió meter las manos al fuego y preguntar lo que ambas sabían que sería inevitable en algún momento.<br/>—Jisu ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó la menor, sinceridad en sus palabras para así hacerle saber a su hermana que no había nada de malas intenciones en sus palabras sino por el contrario, había preocupación.<br/>—No quiero molestarte con mis problemas. —Yuna negó rápidamente, no había forma en que pudiera aceptar eso como respuesta. Hace ya un buen tiempo que Yuna era lo suficientemente madura como para poder conversar del tipo de temas que antes no era capaz de percibir. <br/>—No es molesto, estoy preocupada.—Lia comenzó a cuestionarse hasta qué punto podía actuar como una hermana mayor con Yuna y poder verla como su par, como alguien a quien podía confiar sus penas y sentimientos. Si no fuera porque veía a Chaeryeong como alguien a quien ya no podía contarle todo, probablemente nunca se hubiera atrevido a hablar estas cosas con su hermana menor.<br/>—Lo que pasa es que siento que estoy haciendo todo bien. —Jisu tenía que ser sincera, no podría ser mal agradecida ni mucho menos mentir sobre lo que pensaba. —Pero hay algo que estoy haciendo muy mal y eso arruina todo lo que hago bien. —Era la primera vez que Jisu decía lo que pensaba en voz alta y se sintió extrañamente bien.<br/>—¿Lo dices por Yeji? —Su hermana asintió rápidamente sin dejar un segundo a la duda, todo en su vida giraba en torno a Yeji. <br/>—La extraño tanto, siento como si le faltara algo a mi corazón. Es un vacío que no puedo explicar, Yuna. —La mayor intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, no siendo fanática de llorar en lugares públicos. Yuna tomó una de las manos de su hermana y la acarició para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella. <br/>—¿Y por qué no vas por ella? —Preguntó Yuna, viéndose más inocente de lo habitual. —Yo entiendo que puede ser difícil hablar con alguien a quien hiciste daño pero no lo has intentado ¿o si? —Jisu se quedó en silencio, pensando las palabras de su hermana. Realmente Jisu sabía que era su culpa el no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a Yeji y decirle todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que lamentaba todo lo ocurrido. <br/>—Supongo que tengo miedo. —Admitió Jisu, volviendo a su comida sin realmente sentirle sabor a lo que probaba. Un par de arrugas se formaron en la frente de Yuna, su hermana parecía darle señales confusas con respecto a lo que sentía y lo que hacía. —¿Miedo? ¿Es broma? —Jisu dejó de lado su comida y asintió sin muchos ánimos, Yuna parecía no comprar sus palabras.<br/>—Estás loca ¿sabes? Mereces ser feliz y mereces demostrarle a esa chica lo que sientes por ella. Puede que salga bien o no pero no puedes alejarte y continuar con tu vida como si nada. —El tono de voz de Yuna era fuerte y parecía incluso un poco molesta para que así su hermana mayor se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. <br/>—¿Crees que es muy tarde? —Las palabras de su hermana le habían dado valor, de pronto sentía que podía correr y alcanzar a Yeji para que pudieran conversar e incluso poder solucionar las cosas. Pero sobre todo, Lia quería recibir el perdón de parte de su ex novia.<br/>—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí e ir por Yeji. —Ambas se vieron con una sonrisa pícara, Lia estaba llena de valor gracias al leve empujón que le había dado Yuna. No les tomó mucho tiempo pagar por la cena y salir rápidamente de ahí.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Yeji había quedado sola hace unos minutos, al parecer Ryujin tenía otra cita con Chaeryeong. Desde que recibió la enorme cantidad de dinero por parte de la empresa de su ex novia, Yeji no lograba encontrarle mayor propósito a su vida. El dinero que tenía podría ser suficiente para vivir unos años tranquila, también podría invertirlos y vivir de aquello por el resto de su vida. Las ideas eran infinitas y tentadoras pero al fin y al cabo Yeji no podía encontrar paz con ninguna de ellas. Prefería pasar sus días dando vueltas por el departamento, revisando la televisión o jugando cosas con Ryujin cuando no estaba muy ocupada con su nueva novia.<br/>Era gracioso para ella pensar como después de todo el drama que tuvo que vivir con Lia, su mejor amiga iba a encontrar en medio de todo eso el amor en nada más ni nada menos que en la mejor amiga de su ex.<br/>"Al menos una de nosotras puede ser feliz" pensó Yeji mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador. No podía creer que se estaba convirtiendo en lo que juró destruir, se estaba convirtiendo en Ryujin antes de estar en pareja. Hasta su ropa era cuestionable, llevaba ropa deportiva cuando jamás pasaba un día sin usar ropa que fuera cuidadosamente escogida por ella.<br/>Destapó su cerveza y comenzó a beber, rascando su cabeza para ayudarse a pensar en qué hacer en la soledad. Estaba en eso cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, dejó su cerveza sobre el estante pensando que seguramente podría ser el conserje con algún paquete para su amiga. Abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Choi Minah, vistiendo un elegante traje negro y su rostro cubierto por unas gafas que probablemente costaban lo mismo que su renta.<br/>—¿Puedo pasar? —La pregunta de la mujer la devolvió a la realidad, al parecer había pasado un buen tiempo desde que abrió la puerta y su antigua jefa estaba aburrida de esperar por alguna reacción o saludo de su parte. Yeji estiró su brazo, haciendo que Minah por fin pudiera entrar. <br/>Yeji se sintió avergonzada, esperando que su aliento a cerveza no fuera evidente y que Minah no preste mayor atención a lo vaga que se veía en ese momento. Minah tomó asiento en el sofá sin pedir permiso y Yeji asumió que eran las cosas que hacían las personas ricas. <br/>—Perdón, no era la persona que esperaba ver por el otro lado de la puerta. —Admitió Yeji notoriamente nerviosa por la sorpresiva presencia de Minah.<br/>—Iré al grano, Yeji. —La menor tragó saliva, asintiendo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual frente a Minah. —No sé si pasa lo mismo para ti, pero puedo notar lo infeliz que es mi hija desde que ustedes se separaron. —Yeji puso su boca en forma de "O", sabía que seguramente todo tenía que ver con Lia pero no podía evitar la sorpresa. —Yo no soy quién para meterme en su relación, pero tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver que estás dejando tu vida de lado. —Yeji ladeo la cabeza, la conversación estaba tomando un extraño camino.<br/>—No entiendo. —Admitió Yeji con una sonrisa inocente pero honesta.<br/>—Vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con Jisu pero si lo aceptas tendrás que trabajar a su lado. —Explicó Minah dejando a la menor todavía más confundida. —Sé que puede sonar extraño pero puedo darme cuenta cuando alguien tiene talento y creo que eres muy talentosa. Lo mismo pasa con mi hija y hay que ser estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que juntas podrían llegar muy lejos en el mundo de la moda. —Yeji asintió, dando paso a que Minah siguiera hablando. —Quiero que FOORY tenga una subsidiaria, lo tengo todo planificado. Un nuevo taller se está construyendo y si tu y Lia aceptan entonces L&amp;Y by FOORY tendrá fecha de nacimiento muy pronto—.<br/>Minah continuó explicando los detalles de su plan por una buena cantidad de minutos y cuando Yeji por fin quedó sola se lanzó en el sofá a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Minah no solo le había ofrecido un puesto de trabajo, prácticamente le había ofrecido su propia línea de ropa la cual debía compartir con su ex novia. Era difícil para ella poder procesar todo lo que se le había comunicado pero estaba segura que una parte de ella quería aceptar todo de inmediato. Básicamente Minah le estaba ofreciendo lo que soñó toda su vida, el único pero era tener que hacerlo todo de lado de Jisu.<br/>Era extraño como hace algunos meses ella y Jisu estaban planificando cómo crear su propia línea de ropa, ambas estaban tan emocionadas e ilusionadas que así como todo fue tan rápido así mismo todo acabó rápidamente. Y ahora Minah ponía frente a ella exactamente lo que ellas querían pero no podía aceptarlo, no hasta saber exactamente qué pensaba Jisu. <br/>Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, odiaba que todo se había vuelto tan difícil en poco tiempo. Se volvió a sentar, planificando ir por su cerveza la que lamentablemente ya estaba desvanecida y sabía igual de extraño que la situación en la que se encontraba. Dejó correr la cerveza por el  lavaplatos y se dispuso a buscar una nueva cuando el timbre del departamento volvió a sonar "Nope, nadie me va a interrumpir ahora" decidió, destapando la cerveza y tomando una buena cantidad mientras se alejaba de la cocina. El timbre sonó un par de veces más y pese a la irritación que le producía decidió no abrir.<br/>"Te lo dije, estamos perdiendo tiempo" La conocida voz le hizo saltar en su lugar ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? "Pero...a lo mejor no hay nadie ¿y si la llamamos?" Dejó su botella sobre la mesa de centro y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta intentando hacer el menor sonido posible. <br/>"No, Yuna. Ya está, esto es una señal" y esa fue una señal para que Yeji abriera la puerta y por fin se encontrara frente a frente con la persona que no dejaba de robarle los pensamientos.<br/>—¿Yeji? —Lia se sintió estúpida apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios, claramente la única persona que podría estar frente a ella sería Yeji pero se podía culpar a sus nervios.<br/>—Hola. —Yeji mantuvo su mano en la puerta, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con la mayor. Por supuesto Jisu se veía hermosa como siempre, su ropa estaba impecable y su cabello estaba tomado en una cola de caballo que le permitía ver cada detalle de su rostro.<br/>—Hola. —Saludó Jisu, haciendo notorio su nerviosismo. Un silencio inundó el lugar, nadie sabía muy bien qué decir pero no se sentía incómodo. <br/>—Dios ¿pueden hablar o algo? —Recién en ese momento Yeji notó que la hermana menor de su ex estaba ahí, Yeji les hizo un gesto para que pudieran entrar y eso hizo que Jisu se relajara un poco, al menos Yeji no la mandaba a volar y le estaba dando una oportunidad de conversar.<br/>—Podemos pasar a mi habitación. —Explicó Yeji, dejando así a Yuna en la sala de estar. <br/>Fue extraño para Jisu volver a entrar en la habitación de Yeji, sobre todo porque ese había sido el último lugar en que habían hecho algo como novias. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante el recuerdo y la menor pareció notarlo.<br/>—Entonces ¿Querías hablar conmigo? ¿Es sobre lo que quiere tu mamá? —Preguntó Yeji, asumiendo erradamente que Jisu estaba ahí para hablar de negocios.<br/>—¿Mi mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mamá? —Sus preguntas le hicieron notar de inmediato que Lia no tenía idea del plan que su madre le había comentado hace apenas un rato atrás. <br/>—Hmm, no es nada ¿Qué me quieres decir? —Yeji ahora parecía intrigada, e incluso un poco esperanzada. <br/>—Esto es difícil. —Admitió Lia, tomando asiento en la cama de su ex, jugando con sus dedos para así distraerse un poco. —Yeji, te extraño mucho. —Las palabras salieron como dardos que chocaron contra el corazón de la menor que comenzó a latir rápidamente.  —Cometí tantos errores, hice tantas cosas mal y estoy avergonzada. —Lia dejó de mirar sus manos y sus ojos se dirigieron a los de su ex. —Te debo unas disculpas, no merecías nada de lo que hice ni lo que dije. —Con eso Lia terminó por romper el contacto visual y el silencio llenó la habitación.<br/>—Está bien si no me quieres perdonar. —Finalmente Lia aceptó que probablemente las cosas no podían ser perfectas y que quizá debía conformarse con la oportunidad que le estaba dando Yeji de disculparse.<br/>Lia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando una mano la tomó desde la cintura y con poca delicadeza la dejó caer sobre la cama. Sin mucho tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Yeji quien se encontraba sobre ella en una posición bastante comprometedora. Jisu correspondió al beso de inmediato, expresando a través del beso lo mucho que necesitaba de estar nuevamente con Yeji. <br/>—Dios, te extrañé tanto. —Apenas alcanzó a decir la mayor cuando nuevamente sus labios se vieron presos de los de Yeji, ninguna de las dos quería separarse y no lo hicieron. <br/>—No vuelvas a mentirme, no vuelvas a dejarme. —Amenazó Yeji antes de volver a besarla, su beso era algo agresivo por la manera en que quería demostrarle a Lia que no la dejaría ir y que pertenecía a ella sin importar lo que pasara. <br/>Las agitadas respiraciones y los torpes besos eran lo único que se escuchaba, Lia se aferró a la camiseta de la más alta y estaba por comenzar a quitarla cuando recordó dónde estaban.<br/>—Yeji, Yuna está afuera. —Susurró Lia, Yeji volteó los ojos irritada y se sentó sobre la mayor. Ambas comenzaron a recuperar la respiración y finalmente asintió.<br/>—Vamos a dejarla a su casa y luego continuamos esto ¿si? —Propuso Yeji, recibiendo el asentimiento de Lia. —Tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo—. <br/>_____________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>A/N: No sé si es lo que esperaban, siempre quise que la historia sea relajada y sin mucho problema ¿o si tuvo mucho problema? Bueno, nuevamente les quiero agradecer por leer. El próximo será el último capítulo y pronto estaré subiendo mi nueva fic la cual será MISHU/SOOSHU.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 años después.</p><p>Los suaves besos que recorrían su espalda le hicieron sonreír, llevaba unos minutos despierta pero al notar que su esposa continuaba dormida había decidido quedarse quieta en espera de que la mujer a su lado abriera los ojos. Los besos que continuaban subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello le terminaron por confirmar que su mujer estaba más que despierta.<br/>—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. —La voz de Jisu salió en un pequeño hilo, ambas acostumbraban a ser delicadas y suaves cada mañana para no perturbar el único momento de sus días en que las cosas no eran caóticas. <br/>—Y todavía estamos en la cama, así que el día todavía no comienza. —La respuesta de su esposa le hizo reír, Yeji siempre encontraba la forma de bajarle las revoluciones y de ayudarla a ver la vida de una forma más calma y serena. Jisu se volteó para finalmente quedar frente a la menor, acurrucándose sobre su pecho para así recibir las caricias de su mujer. <br/>—Creo que estar así es mi parte favorita del día. —Confesó Lia, todavía con la voz delicada y baja. Yeji sonrió, acariciando los mechones de cabello de su esposa. Se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo hasta que la menor decidió romperlo. —Y pronto tendremos mucho más tiempo para estar así, apenas termine todo el caos de la semana de la moda podremos irnos de vacaciones y estar un tiempo en calma—.<br/>—O podemos empezar el tratamiento con Yuna. —La mayor mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener sus nervios luego de decir eso. Yeji se removió en la cama para poder hacer contacto visual con su novia, recibiendo movimientos de cabeza que le confirmaban sus sospechas. <br/>—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Yeji, la emoción en su tono de voz era notoria y finalmente Lia sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Creo que así, amor. Creo que es el momento perfecto para iniciar el tratamiento. —La decisión ya estaba tomada por parte de su esposa y Yeji simplemente se acercó a besar a su novia, no podía estar más contenta por lo que aquello podría significar.<br/>—No puedo creer que vamos a ser madres. —Los ojos de Yeji brillaban, probablemente conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción. <br/>—Bueno, todavía hay que iniciar el tratamiento. Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, no tenemos que emocionarnos antes de tiempo. —Lia siempre fue, entre las dos, la que ponía los pies en la tierra cada vez que el matrimonio decidió iniciar algo nuevo.<br/>—¡No me vas a quitar la emoción, Choi Jisu! —Reclamó Yeji sin bajar ni un poco el tono de su voz. —Apenas nos desocupemos vamos a llamar a Yuna para que te haga un espacio en su consulta y empecemos a ver todos tus exámenes, quiero que tu salud sea prioridad en todo el proceso. —Jisu respondió con un suave beso en los labios de su esposa, había decidido rendirse en convencer a la más alta en que era muy pronto para emocionarse. Después de todo llevaban un tiempo pensando en ser madres pero el estrés del trabajo les había imposibilitado de encontrar el momento correcto, el hecho de que Jisu por fin le comunicara que estaba dispuesta a empezar el proceso era motivo de celebración. <br/>Yeji no podía dejar de sonreír, si fuera por ella ya estaría llamando a la hermana menor de su esposa para llenarla de preguntas sobre el proceso de formar familia. Yuna era de las mejores doctoras del país y para suerte de ellas su especialización era en infertilidad y en ayudar a las personas que querían formar familia. Mina y Nayeon habían sido una de esas parejas, el embarazo de Nayeon había sido perfecto y ahora todas adoraban al pequeño sobrino que había nacido tras todo el tratamiento médico. <br/>Después de una buena cantidad de acurrucos y besos matutinos, la pareja finalmente estaba despierta y arreglándose para iniciar una nueva jornada laboral. Después de su matrimonio, la pareja decidió comprar un departamento en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Gracias a su buena situación económica habían logrado convertirse en propietarias del último piso donde ambas podían disfrutar de la vista nocturna de la ciudad que tanto amaban. <br/>Yeji vestía de manera casual con unos jeans rotos y botas cómodas para pasar todo el día en el taller de L&amp;Y mientras que su esposa optaba por usar un vestido casi veraniego con zapatos altos. —¿No crees que vas a pasar mucho frío si vistes eso? —Preguntó Yeji, viendo a su esposa por el reflejo del espejo mientras se hacía el maquillaje. <br/>—Si eso pasa estoy segura de que mi esposa será lo suficientemente educada como para darme calor ¿no? —Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de la menor, pese a todos los años juntas siempre lograban encontrar formas de darle vida a la relación. <br/>—Bueno, hay que darnos prisa o Seungcheol nos va a matar. —Yeji asintió, terminando los últimos retoques de su maquillaje para luego salir junto a su esposa. Jisu se abrazó a ella, viendo el reflejo de ambas en el espejo del ascensor que las llevaba al estacionamiento. Era imposible para ella no sonreír al verse junto al amor de su vida, ambas con anillo en su dedo anular después de todo lo que habían pasado. <br/>Desde que Jisu obtuvo su primer vehículo le había tomado un gusto especial a conducir, sobre todo cuando la mano de su esposa estaba siempre sobre la suya en la palanca de cambios. Creía que era una de sus sensaciones favoritas y no quería que cambie nunca. <br/>Sin sorprender a ninguna de las dos, al llegar al taller lo primero que vieron fue a Seungcheol gritando y animando a los y las aprendices que hacían sus prácticas en L&amp;Y. <br/>—¡Vaya! Miren quiénes decidieron llegar. —El sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Seungcheol hizo reír a ambas. Después de varios forcejeos con su madre Lia pudo quitarle a Seungcheol para ser parte del equipo creativo de L&amp;Y y ninguna de las dos se arrepentía de ello porque era el mejor en lo que hacía. <br/>—¿Cómo va todo? —Jisu le pasó un café que antes había pasado a comprar, eran los pequeños gestos de parte de quien ahora era su jefa lo que hacía que Seungcheol amara trabajar con la pareja.<br/>—Si todo sigue al ritmo tendremos las cosas a tiempo del desfile, estoy muy emocionado. —Ambas escucharon a Seungcheol mientras bebía su café. —No quiero exagerar pero creo que los diseños que hicieron para esta temporada superan cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes. —Una sonrisa orgullosa llenó el rostro de Yeji, realmente todo lo que hacían juntas había tenido un éxito increíble pero esa línea en particular tenía algo que ninguna de las anteriores tenía. <br/>—Por cierto, Minah llamó y dice que quiere almorzar con ustedes. —Jisu asintió, haciendo una nota mental para llamar de vuelta a su madre. A decir verdad, las cosas entre Minah y Jisu habían mejorado mucho con los años pero el trabajo las mantenía algo separadas. Minah había decidido continuar con FOORY aunque de forma más calma y cambiando su público objetivo a mujeres de la edad de Minah que querían verse con estilo sin demostrarse muy juveniles ni muy mayores. El cambio había sido todo un éxito y las cosas no podrían ir mejor.<br/>Por otro lado L&amp;Y pasó a ser una marca separada de FOORY hace ya unos años, siendo Yeji y Lia las dueñas exclusivas del nombre y de todo lo que se producía bajo la marca. Madre e hija eran todo un éxito por separado y estarían siempre agradecidas la una de la otra por cómo se ayudaron a salir adelante en los momentos difíciles. <br/>Ya en la oficina que compartían, Yeji comenzó a revisar los avances que habían hecho los empleados del taller mientras que Lia revisaba las propuestas de los empleados de marketing para las próximas promociones. <br/>—¿Sabes si Chaeryeong y Ryujin llegarán a tiempo del desfile? —Lia se vio interrumpida por la repentina pregunta de su esposa.<br/>Encogiendo sus hombros Lia se volteó a ver a su esposa. —Hace mucho no hablo con Chaer, el cambio de horario me confunde y lo poco que sé es gracias a sus redes sociales. —Yeji formó un puchero que rápidamente se contagió a la mayor. Ambas extrañaban mucho a sus mejores amigas y era tradición para las dos parejas juntarse cada vez que L&amp;Y tenía un desfile así de importante. <br/>—¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Alemania? —Preguntó Yeji, acercándose a su esposa y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor para así leer lo que la más baja veía en la pantalla de su computadora. Lia negó con su cabeza, levantando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa. —Creo que Portugal. —Yeji rió, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de su mujer.<br/>—Jamás pensé que esas dos terminarían recorriendo el mundo, y con Dahyun. —La mención del nombre de la amiga de Yeji hizo reír a Lia. Cuando se conocieron, Ryujin y Dahyun eran streamers muy populares pero cuando Chaeryeong comenzó a salir con Ryujin la menor logró ver más allá de eso. Chaeryeong luego de graduarse fue contratada por su novia y su amiga para ser la representante del dúo. Desde ese momento Ryujin y Dahyun comenzaron a tener contratos millonarios con compañías de juegos, sus streams tenían millones de visualizaciones y viajaban por el mundo haciendo meetings con fans o asistiendo a eventos exclusivos. Lia y Yeji estaban increíblemente orgullosas del éxito que habían logrado pero ambas recordaban con nostalgia los momentos en que podían compartir.<br/>Podría ser difícil de creer pero luego de que Yeji y Lia se reconciliaron, Ryujin (con mucha influencia de Chaeryeong) había decidido darle una oportunidad a Jisu. Y para sorpresa de nadie terminaron siendo muy buenas amigas, sobre todo porque Jisu era la única con la paciencia suficiente para soportar las bromas de Ryujin. Además juntas se dedicaban a confabular en contra de Chaeryeong y de Yeji cada vez que se les diera la gana.<br/>De forma inesperada, el teléfono de Yeji comenzó a sonar. —Hablando del diablo. —Suspiró Yeji, levantando su teléfono para contestar la videollamada de su mejor amiga. Frente a ellas aparecieron ambas en lo que parecía ser un avión. <br/>—Estábamos hablando de ustedes. —Saludó Jisu, emocionada de por fin ver a sus personas favoritas. Chaeryeong parecía más dormida que despierta y Ryujin se veía igual de hiper que siempre. <br/>—Cosas buenas, supongo. —Yeji volteó los ojos, dándole a entender a Ryujin que su ego no era necesario en esos momentos<br/>—Oye, sé buena conmigo. —Retó Ryujin, acomodando a la ya dormida Chaeryeong a su lado. —Vamos viajando a Seúl, logré embarcar a la dormilona en el avión así que espero nos reciban bien. —Lia sonrió, una parte de ella siempre mantuvo vivas las expectativas de ver a su mejor amiga pronto.<br/>—¿Y Dahyun? —Preguntó Yeji notando que nadie más acompañaba a la pareja en el avión.<br/>—Mmm, se enteró de que Momo estaba en Alemania dando unas clases y decidió quedarse para tomar un avión allá. —Explicó Ryujin mientras que Yeji la veía reprochando lo que ambas sabían que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Dahyun y Momo. <br/>—Ya va a salir el avión, luego te escribo la hora de llegada. —Ambas asintieron y se despidieron con movimientos de mano. <br/>Yeji terminó por abrazar a su novia para luego seguir viendo la pantalla frente a las dos. —Sabía que no nos defraudarán. —Suspiró Lia, todavía emocionada de saber que pronto podría estar con su mejor amiga. <br/>—Lo sé, amor. —Yeji besó la cabeza de Lia y ambas se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. —¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar cuando se enteren que queremos empezar el tratamiento para ser madres? —Jisu sabía que la cabeza de su esposa probablemente no dejaba de pensar en lo que habían conversado en la mañana.<br/>—Pues, yo creo que nuestro futuro hijo o hija va a ser la cosita más mimada por esas dos locas. —Ambas rieron, imaginando como Ryujin y Chaeryeong estarían probablemente más emocionadas que ellas al enterarse de los planes del matrimonio.<br/>—¿Acaso escuche bien? —La voz de Nayeon resonó en la oficina y ambas se voltearon a verla. La periodista se acercó dando saltos de emoción tras haber escuchado la noticia que había escuchado sin querer. —¿Voy a ser tía? —Preguntó, haciendo que Lia vea a Yeji reprochando la forma en que una pequeña conversación en la mañana ya se había convertido en una noticia para comentar.<br/>—Todavía estamos estudiando la idea. —Calmó Jisu, sabiendo que había que hacer las cosas con calma. —Pero si, estamos pensando en hablar con Yuna e iniciar el tratamiento. —Terminó por explicar mientras se ponía de pie para saludar a una de las mejores amigas de su esposa. <br/>—Vine aquí para hacerles la entrevista sobre lo próximo de L&amp;Y pero parece que voy a terminar contando la exclusiva. —Bromeó Nayeon, sabiendo que sus amigas eran una de las parejas más seguidas en el mundo de la moda.<br/>—Nada de eso. —Paró Yeji, el tema todavía era algo personal y no quería exponer a su esposa a comentarios de personas que todavía no aceptaban relaciones como las de ella. —Estamos aquí para trabajar—.<br/>Nayeon asintió, tomando su cuaderno y sentándose donde se le había indicado. —Empecemos la entrevista entonces ¿Me pueden hablar de sus inspiraciones para los nuevos diseños? —Yeji y Lia se miraron con complicidad para así comenzar a responder cada una de las preguntas que la periodista les hacía. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Jisu masajeaba sus pies, estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras se arreglaba para dormir. <br/>—Todavía no entiendo tu amor por usar zapatos altos en un día de los ajetreados como hoy. —Regañó Yeji, quien ya estaba dentro de la cama y lista para dormir.<br/>—Es fácil decirlo cuando no mides lo que mido yo. —Lia gateó por la cama hasta meterse al lado de su esposa, era esa la típica rutina que la pareja tenía luego de un día lleno de trabajo. Esos días antes de un gran evento solían ser en especial caóticos y no solían tener todo el tiempo para estar juntas y darse todo el amor que querían darse.<br/>—Me sorprende que no le dijeras a mi mamá lo de intentar ser madres. —Lia escondió su rostro en el cuello de la más alta, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su esposa. —Lo estuviste anunciando por todos lados pero cuando almorzamos con ella ni tocaste el tema—.<br/>—Sé lo mucho que te importa su opinión, mi vida. —Explicó Yeji, disfrutando de la cercanía de su esposa. —Además con todo el estrés que tenemos ahora lo mejor sería darle la noticia de alguna forma especial ¿no crees? —Jisu asintió, besando la mejilla de la menor.<br/>—Me muero de ganas de empezar mi familia a tu lado, te amo tanto. —Lia suspiró, besando los labios de su esposa. Eran tantos los años juntas, tantas las cosas por las que habían pasado y pese a todo su amor seguía intacto e incluso aumentaba. <br/>—Eres la mejor esposa y serás la mejor madre. —Aseguró Yeji, apegando a Lia contra su pecho, sabiendo que era esa la forma en la que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer de su vida. </p><p>Fin. </p><p>Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer y comentar. Espero nos leamos pronto y no olviden seguirme para ver mis próximos trabajos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>